Flight Fight
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: Rejoin Ali and Addy in TNA over a year later and see how things have been for them since the double wedding. Sequel to MotorCity Machine Guns! Like the first one it will be a colab with LoopyLou1990.
1. Chapter 1

_**450AirBourne here I just wanna welcome everyone back to the sequel for MotorCity Machine Guns! You really do have to read that first for this story to make sense, so if you haven't read it, then check that out and it's on my page down there somewhere, lastly Enjoy the drama, fun, sad whatever filled ride that Ali and Addy will be taking you on this time. And this takes place a little over a year from where the last one left off at. :D**_

~Addison~

"Baby wont you please come to Lockdown and the tapings?" Pat asked as he walked around our bedroom packing for TNA.

"I'm not ready to go back yet Pat, you know this. We went through something bad and I can't bounce back from that Pat." He sat down by me taking my hands in his.

"I know Addz. But we can't sit around and be depressed about this. Everyone misses you, and I know you miss them. We gotta move on from this, it does no good moping around about it." He made sense but I couldn't do it. It was tearing us apart but I couldn't forget about it. He kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see ya when I get back early Thursday morning." I nodded as he got his stuff and walked out of the room. I sighed laying back on the bed letting the tears freely roll down my cheeks. It was 4 months ago now. The baby would've been a month old now. But 6 months along something went wrong and I lost the baby. And I haven't been myself. I just only started kiss me anywhere but the lips. I just let him move back into the same room as me. I hard a time being in his arms. I loved Pat more then anything but it was a hard time, it still is but I wanted to be left alone and heal on my own. They say things like this can ruin a marriage, that's not what I want, but I can't move on as fast as he did. I wanted to be back in the ring, I had been training when Pat was at the tapings and when he was on the road traveling but I never told him. I hated to lie to him about this, I don't lie to him about anything but if he knew about me training then he would push for me to return before I am ready.

"Hey Ali." I said wiping the tears away answering the phone.

"You gonna come back anytime soon? I really do miss my best friend."

"No, I'm not ready to return yet. I don't think I'm ever gonna return. I don't think it's in me anymore." I heard her sigh on the other end.

"How do you know that Addz? You gotta try. If not for Pat, or for me, or even Josh, then do it for yourself. Just try it Addz. It's so glum around here with out you and Pat horsing around. Dare I say I miss the pranks you and Josh pull?"

"You can say it Ali, but I'm not ready. Not after what I went through."

"Just think about it."

"I will Ali." I heard some muffling.

"Addy." Did everyone have to convince me to come back. If it's not Pat, it's Josh, if not him then Ali and now Tommy.

"Tommy my answer's not changing any."

"I get that you went through a traumatic thing, but you have to go on with your life."

"Look Tommy just tell Ali to watch Lauren so she doesn't try anything. But I gotta go. I love you both, bye." I quickly said hanging up. Tomorrow was the TNA PPV, LockDown. That marks my one year anniversary since I left the company. At Lockdown last year I got injured a few months left on my contract but then I found out that I was pregnant, it was shocking but exciting at the same time, but I told Dixie that I wouldn't be resigning with them once my contract expired as I wanted to stay home and take care of the baby. The baby was a he. He would've been named Damien Isaiah Martin. I groaned when my phone went off once again.

"Hello?"

"Addison, it's Hulk Hogan the new General Manager of TNA."

"Hi Hulk, but if you're calling to bring me back, I'm not ready yet."

"I just got this idiea for you, can I run it by you then you can turn it down?" It wouldn't hurt to hear him out.

"Ok you got my attention."

"I've looked over everything you done well you were with us, and the one thing you haven't done is being a heel, going out on your own. You went from being with Jesse, to being with the guns, it's never been just you. This creates more things the people wanna see. You would be in control of who you wanna feud with. I really think that you would be good at being a heel and that it would change things around as you turn on your former team mates." That did sound good. It was better then going back not knowing what they would give me.

"Would it be ok if I did do this if I returned tomorrow at the PPV?"

"If that's what you want."

"I'll get back to you about it." We bid each other farwell and hung up. There was only one person I could call that wouldn't guilt trip me into this. I dailed the all to familiar number.

"Hardy speaking." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yo doofus, I gotta run something past you." He asked what was up and I explained everything to him.

"It's a good deal Addz, but only agree if you are sure about it. Don't rush yourself Addy. Do what's right for you and only you. Don't let the idea of a good storyline get to you. When it's time for you to come back you will know it. But hiding away isn't good for you." Jeff was right. I sighed, and he knew something was wrong. "I think you are ready for all of this Addz. You just gotta make that step, no one else can."

"Damn it skittles when did you became so freaking wise."

"Years and years of life gummy bear." Go figure he had to remember that damn nick name. "If you come back then you can hide out in my locker room until your match, if you don't want anyone to know."

"I'll keep that in mind Jeff. But I gotta go and think things through." We hung up, I walked over to my closet, packing my bags. Jeff was right, I was ready I just had to make that step. I sent a text telling Hogan I was in and I would be there the morning before the PPV, and I would be at the arena early as I didn't want anyone but Hardy to know. I texted Jeff and told him. For the PPV I would be wearing my new attire. My gear was a black leather skirt, and boots that were plan white. The top was a black leather halter top that ended below my breasts. The real challange was walking out the door and getting on the plane. As I've packed my stuff plenty of times. But unlike the last failed attempts I made it out the door onto the plane and in a different hotel in Nashville then the rest of the roster. Hogan had showed up and we went over the contract. I signed on the dotted line, told him what song I wanted played. We didn't have to worry about getting it okayed by the artist since it was from the band I was in, The High Crusade.

I was chilling in Jeff's locker room. My phone was silent. Pat, Ali and Josh were trying to call me. I knew what they wanted and I didn't want to lie to them before I headed out there.

"How ya feeling?" Jeff asked squeezing my shoulder.

"My nerves are everywhere."

"It's gonna be ok Addz. You sure you don't wanna let them know what's going on?"

"No I don't. It's wrong of me I know that, but I wanna surprise them. And me telling them would ruin things." Jeff nodded understanding. It was time for my match and I waited for everyone to leave gorilla before walking to my spot.

"We've been informed that Gail Kim is in no shape to wrestle for the Knockouts Championship. As someone has attacked her. There for Storm is the winner by default." I took deep breath. _Can't be Satisfied_ blasted through out the arena.

_Open up the fault line _  
_Let me walk away _  
_Is that what you want _  
_If I'm burning up inside _  
_You're gonna watch me die _  
_Is that what you want_

_I'm doing everything for you, but you can't _  
_Be satisfied _  
_No you can't be satisfied_

_If I had one wish _  
_I would never see you again _  
_If I had one wish _  
_I would never see you again_

I grabbed a mic and walked out.

"There's a reason Gail Kim is out as I attacked her so I could face you Storm for the Knockout title. What do you say Storm?" I asked standing on the top of the ramp, taking in her shocked expression. "I'm your best friend and I know it's killing you that you had to win they way you did, with out a fight." She finally got a mic.

A/N: What's Ali gonna say? How is Pat gonna react to Addy coming back? How is Ali and Tommy doing? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Alisha~

I was sat in MMG's locker room it had been gloomy around here for months now. I never realised how light and fun Addz made things. Her not being here brought us all down and I mean all, MMG were the life of the party and without Addz nothing was the same. I changed quickly into my ring gear. A long sleeved black meshed top with dark red bra underneath and black cargo pants. I threw the only title I had left, my Knockouts title over my shoulder and headed to gorilla. I had yet another stupid and pointless title defence, I just didn't have the motivation for things at the moment. Tommy smiled pulling me to him.

"You got this Ali, love you." I smiled back leaning up and kissing him softly. My music hit Way of The Fist by Five Finger Death Punch and I walked out feeling that high start to fill me up. I would be ok and I would beat Gail to retain my title for me and Addz. I slid into the ring jumping to the turnbuckle doing the Guns sign. I jumped down waiting for Gail's music to hit and Madison to come strutting down with her. But she never came.

"We've been informed that Gail Kim is in no shape to wrestle for the Knockouts Championship. As someone has attacked her. There for Storm is the winner by default." I couldn't believe this what bullshit was this? I hadn't been told about it. Then one of our High Crusade songs blasted through the arena. The guys hadn't said anything about anyone wanting our song. Then she came out, my jaw hit the floor. No fucking way! How could she not tell me she was doing this?

"There's a reason Gail Kim is out as I attacked her so I could face you Storm for the Knockout title. What do you say Storm? I'm your best friend and I know it's killing you that you had to win the way you did, without a fight." I wasn't a hundred per cent sure what was going on here, but I needed to go with the flow, I could only assume she was going heel. I picked up a mic.

"Well I'll be damned! It's about time I had a decent opponent. You think you can take me after all this time Addy? Then bring it." I smiled. She walked down to the ring the fans cheering like crazy for my best friends return. She climbed in and I couldn't help, but grin like a loon. I held my hand out for her as the bell rang. She grabbed it and kicked me in the gut, before I could react she hit a standing leg drop to the back of my head driving my face into the mat. I rolled on to my back clutching my face. What the fuck was going on? The next thing I knew I was being hit with Sugar Rush (shooting star senton) and rolled up for the pin. And just like that I lost my title. Addy jumped out of the ring as I sat holding my ribs staring at her in disbelief. I rolled out and walked up the ramp the fans cheering my name and already booing Addy for the way in which she had beat me. But as I got through the curtain I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"ADDY!" I yelled pulling her into a hug. "Babe I missed you so much! Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were coming back?" She pulled away smiling.

"It was a surprise and sorry about,"

"Fuck that, it's a bit of metal. You're back that's what counts and we can have an awesome rivalry!"

"Addz?" Shell shouted running towards us Chris just behind him. Shell pulled her into him and kissed her long and hard.

"Really man she's back five minutes and I already have to put up with you two playing tonsil tennis? Now Addy where's my hug?" Chris smiled pulling her to him.

"So now not only is my husband heel, but my bestie is too. This is going to rock!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah you weren't saying that last week Ali."

"Shut it Chris, Tommy just needs to know when to stop." I sighed referring to him turning on Matt last week and beating him pretty badly and not caring much afterwards. He came past right then a chair in his hand. "Tommy what are you doing?" Addy had come to stand by me looking on in interest.

"Nothing to worry about beautiful, part of the promo." He flashed me a smile and carried on walking.

"It'll be fine Ali, he won't do anything stupid." I nodded not really agreeing with Shelley.

"What so him attacking Matt like that wasn't planned?" Addy asked.

"No he took it way to far, he seems to think he's the best damn heel Impact has." I bit my lip. "I hope he doesn't hurt Matt, he forgave last week, but I doubt he'll forgive him that easily again."

"Alisha, Addison a word please my office." Hogan said walking up to us. I looked at Addz shrugged my shoulders before linking our arms and walking off to Hogan's office. "Now ladies, that went better than I thought. The heat you got out there was immense. This feud is going to last for as long as I can make it. I just want to make sure both of you are ok with this and know how far you are both willing to go?"

"What do you mean like in the ring?" I asked looking quickly at Addz, she smirked. "Because there's pretty much no match type we won't do."

"No we'll do pretty much anything, I had an amazing cage match last year and Ali had that fantastic Hardcore match against Daniels. We will have the best feud Impact has had in years, Hulk you are a genius!" Addz smiled shaking his hand.

"I came up with the idea, but you girls make it great. There's only so much credit for this I can take. We'll talk some more at the next tapings, but for now girls if you have any ideas let'em flow."

"Cool Hogan, we'll catch you later!" I smiled shaking his hand and heading out his office with Addz. I turned to look at her. "So you back for good or just to see how it goes?"

"I think I'm back for good. Ali about…"

"Please Addy you don't need to apologise. I'm just happy you're finally back. I'm sick of everyone being so glum. And now I finally have a competitor worth me getting in the ring for, just don't wipe me out that quick next time."

"You got Ali. Hey AJ." She smiled as AJ came jogging towards us.

"Hey Addy, erm Ali you gotta do damage control." I looked at him puzzled.

"Why what's going on?"

"Tommy is what's going on, if he don't stop Matt is going to tear him to pieces." I couldn't believe this, what was with Tommy and this fucking attitude he'd suddenly developed. I set off to promo Addy coming with me. I really hoped neither of them were seriously injured. But Tommy needed a serious talking to.

A/N: What is Tommy's problem? Will Addy be ok? Is she really ok with being back? How will this new feud go? 450 reveals next :D


	3. Chapter 3

~Addison~

"Alisha, Addison a word please my office." Hogan said walking up to us. We looked at each other linking our arms and walking off to Hogan's office. "Now ladies, that went better than I thought. The heat you got out there was immense. This feud is going to last for as long as I can make it. I just want to make sure both of you are ok with this and know how far you are both willing to go?"

"What do you mean like in the ring?" Ali asked looking quickly at me, I smirked. "Because there's pretty much no match type we won't do."

"No we'll do pretty much anything, I had an amazing cage match last year and Ali had that fantastic Hardcore match against Daniels. We will have the best feud Impact has had in years, Hulk you are a genius!" I smiled shaking his hand.

"I came up with the idea, but you girls make it great. There's only so much credit for this I can take. We'll talk some more at the next tapings, but for now girls if you have any ideas let'em flow."

"Cool Hogan, we'll catch you later!" Ali smiled shaking his hand and heading out his office with me. "So you back for good or just to see how it goes?" I wasn't really sure. I missed being out there. I missed everyone. I missed being here all together. I didn't want to upset anyone. Being here let me forget the pain I was in. It let me remember all the good times.

"I think I'm back for good. Ali about…"

"Please Addy you don't need to apologise. I'm just happy you're finally back. I'm sick of everyone being so glum. And now I finally have a competitor worth me getting in the ring for, just don't wipe me out that quick next time."

"You got it Ali. Hey AJ." I smiled as AJ came jogging towards us.

"Hey Addy, erm Ali you gotta do damage control."

"Why what's going on?"

"Tommy is what's going on, if he don't stop Matt is going to tear him to pieces." Being gone for the past year really keeps you outta the loop of things. I'm still trying to figure this thing out with Tommy. I set off to promo with Ali, more confused and lost about all of this then I ever wanted to be. In a few days I would be caught up with the real drama around here, but now I was just a fish outta water. When we got up to Tommy and Matt some officials had got them seperated but they were busy glaring at each other.

"Thomas Mercer what the hell has got into you?" Ali yelled at him. I looked up at Matt.

"Just forget about him Matt, you're the face here, you just gotta walk away. Ali's got Tommy undercontrol right now. Go back to your locker room and call your wife, calm down and relax. He's just letting this whole heel thing get to him. Most people do." I looked up at him with pleding eyes.

"I will leave but I'm not about to forgive him, he wants to battle he will have one on his hands." Matt said pulling away from the guys that had him and walked off to his locker room. I looked back over at Ali and Tommy and saw them arguing about something as they walked down the hall. By now the Pay Per View was over so I walked out and sat down in a chair looking out at the ring as the crew took it down. I watched them not wanting to go back to the locker room. As much as I loved Pat I wasn't ready to be smothered by him yet. The kiss we shared was enough love from him for the day. I know it sounds bad but I'm not ready to feel loved again after what happened. I don't feel like I should be allowed any love over what happened. I blame myself for it.

"Look what the cat dragged back in." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you need something Dan?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just gotta ask you coming back for this X-Division title?" Here's the deal I beat Dan or Austin Aires for the X-Division title, and when I got injured I dropped the belt for him. I was suppose to come back and feud with him getting the title back, but since I left the company my title shot and the chance to get the title back flew out the window. I was able to pick the guy I wanted to lose the title to and I wanted Dan it have it back out of respect, I hated him back then but I have a hell of a lot of respect for the dude.

"No I don't want the title back. Can't you see I'm in the middle of a feud with Ali for this title." I told him lifting the Knockouts title up.

"Alright then, I just wanted to make sure." He said going to walk off. "Addison why me?"

"Why you what Dan?"

"Out of all the X-Division guys in the back why did you pick me for the title? We never got along. I would've guessed you would pick your husband or Josh. Not me."

"For one it wouldn't have looked good for me to face any one of my team mates at that time. We had history for the belt. But mostly because your damn good in that ring and I hold a lot of respect for you. You were the only one that was working your ass off for another shot for that title."

"Thanks Addison. For the record I hold a lot of respect for you. More now that you came back here after what you went through."

"You're welcome Dan, and please call me Addy. Thanks it means a lot to me. Shows me I did the right thing by coming back here." I smiled at Dan turning and looking back at the now empty arena.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you Addy. I know that your brother, and Shannon are no longer here and that only leaves Jeff besides your team mates, but it's nice to get someone else's point of view on things so if at anytime you need to talk, come find me. I don't mind. You're welcome Addy, you did do the right by coming back. It's a bit dull around here with out you. I always hated the way you and Pat would horse around, but it's gonna be nice again. And the pranks you and Josh pulled I hated them more then anything but it's nice touch as we are alittle family around here and it makes people laugh."

"Thanks Dan. If I need someone to talk to I'll keep you in mind. But uh I better get back to Jeff's locker room before he starts to worry." Dan nodded and he walked off as I walked off to Jeff's locker room. I changed getting my things together as Jeff walked back in.

"How did it feel being back?"

"Like that's where I belong right now. That all the pain I went through was for nothing. It took that pain away, I was on high Jeff, one of the best high's you can get." I told him smiling.

"But?" I looked at him. He knew me to damn well.

"But I'm not sure if I will stick around after this storyline but it's gonna last as long as the fans want it too and Hogan can make it go so it will be a good few months for me to figure things out." Jeff wrapped me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok gummy bear. You'll get it figured out." I smiled hugging him back.

"Yea, I'll see ya later I gotta get back the guns and see how Ali is doing after the whole Matt and Tommy deal." Jeff let me go. I got my things. "Thank again for everything Jeff."

"It was nothing Addz I'm always gonna be here for you." I smiled walking out. I easily found the guns locker room. I rolled my eyes seeing the streamers and balloon's taped to the door. I walked in and the smile quickly faded.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Josh and Pat.

"Tommy's no where to be seen and we can't find Ali." Josh told me looking up.

"Maybe she's with Tommy."

"No her stuff is still here." Josh said as Pat went to put his arm around me. I quickly got up and started to pace hoping Josh didn't catch on. Pat had told me that he didn't tell Josh everything. I could only figure that Josh knew nothing about me not wanting Pat touching me all that much.

"What the hell is going on with you two? One minute you two are all over each other and then next Pat can't even put his arm around you Addy." I quickly picked my bag back up.

"Pat can fill you in Josh. I'm gonna take Ali's things and find my best friend and make sure she is ok." I told him getting Ali's things "Pat I will see you at the hotel later." He smiled seeing some hope in his eyes that everything would start going back to normal between us.

"Alright just let me know when you get there so I can help you get your bags and stuff." I smiled.

"Sounds good. Bye Josh." I told them as I walked out in search of Ali.

A/N: Will Addy turn to Dan for help? Seriously what's Tommy's deal? Where did Ali go? Will Addy find her? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Alisha~

I walked Tommy off leaving Addy with Matt. I couldn't believe the way he was behaving and each week he was getting worse.

"You can't go around fucking attacking Matt like that just cos you feel like it and I don't care if you think it will give you more heat."

"Ali shut up stop riding me about this, how many damn times do I have to tell you this works for me? I never thought this heel thing would but it is and I'm doing great be happy for me babe." He stroked my cheek, but I knocked his hand away.

"No, I will not. Not when you're hurting your best friend by deviating from the script. I don't care that the fans like it. What happens when Matt's finally had enough?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I have better things to do with my time. I'll see you back at my house!" He shouted walking off leaving me stood there. I was angry and upset I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Alisha…" I turned seeing Nick. I really didn't need him sticking his ore in.

"What do you want?" I snapped glaring at him, but the look of concern in his eyes softened my attitude.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok, Tommy shouldn't…"

"Don't, you have no idea what is going on so keep that out of it." I growled suddenly defensive of Tommy.

"Ali you ok? This asshole bothering you?" I looked over my shoulder to see Ken. He put his arm round my shoulders. "I think you need to beat it, before I beat you."

"Anderson I was just making sure…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ken shoved him.

"No come on Ken I've got enough on my plate with Tommy starting fights." I pulled Ken's arm and led him to his locker room. I sat down on the bench and sighed.

"You sure you're ok Ali?" And I don't know what made me do it, but I did. I started to cry. "Oh shit Ali…"

"No, no its ok. I'm just…" I wiped at my eyes taking deep breaths. "I'm good I am really."

"No you're not, you wouldn't be crying otherwise. You want me to get Jim?" He hugged me and I shook my head.

"No James has got enough to deal with. And we aren't close everyone knows that. Sure he'd come save my ass if I needed it, but for anything else we aren't close." Ken looked at me and I knew what he was going to say. "No Addy has her own problems and I'm not about to add to them. Same for Pat and Josh is trying to plan his and Jamie's wedding."

"Ah shit Ali, well look if ya need someone to set Tommy straight I'll do it for you." I smiled and hugged him. "I can also deal with that douche bag Nick if you'd like."

"Thanks, but for now I'll deal with him and Nick knows not to mess with me." I kissed his cheek and walked out.

"Ali! There you are I've been looking all over for you." I smiled at Addy.

"Yeah sorry I just, I was talking to Ken. I was thinking if Ken had nothing going on when our feud finishes that I'd tag with him and get the tag titles from Nick and Joel." Why I lied to her I don't know. I smiled hoping she didn't notice my lie.

"Ok, how's Tommy?" She asked.

"He's fine just letting the heel thing go to his head, don't worry I'll deal with it. I'm glad you're back Addz I've missed you." I hugged her, but quickly let go feeling her tense slightly. "You ok Addy?"

"Yeah don't worry about me. You ready for the promo?" It was clear she wasn't ok but I wasn't about to poke it as I was hiding things from her.

"Yeah, come on let's get back." I took my stuff from her and headed back to mine and Tommy's place. He wasn't back yet I showered and climbed into bed wondering when things got so messed up.

"Ali, beautiful?" I turned over to see Tommy sat on the bed in his boxers I must have drifted off. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have shouted at you. But this is big for me. It could lead to a shot at the world heavy weight title. You ok with the promo, I don't want to have to shout at you in front of all those people, I love you and your my wife, what gets said in that ring isn't true ok?" I nodded a bad feeling creeping in, but I didn't know what could go wrong. He pulled me to him and I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

I walked down to the ring my music blaring, but I didn't stop to high five the fans I climbed in with my mic.

"Crimson! Get your ass down here!" I shouted pacing the ring. His music hit and he sauntered down.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He smiled trying to grab me. But I moved away from him.

"What's wrong? Are you actually serious? I have my best friend or should I say ex-best friend come down and turn on me taking my title and then you running around like you own the damn place. And I thought Roode was a jackass. Who are you to beat up on Morgan, running your damn mouth. I want to know what the hell is going on with everyone turning into back stabbing jack asses!" I shouted continuing to pace.

"Storm you were holding me down and Addy for that matter. You need to get over yourself. You get in the way and stop me and her getting what we need, what we deserve. But see the second Addy turns on you she gets what she wants. And now I'm working my way to getting what I deserve. Once I beat that giant fool Morgan I'll be one step closer to the World Heavy Weight title. So I don't need you and neither does Addy." He turned away and I grabbed his arm to turn him back round, but he shoved me hard and I ended up on my ass. He smirked. "Don't touch me again bitch or next time you'll end up hurt real bad." As he turned this time he was met with a big boot to the face from Matt who had come down to my aid. I sat there for a moment shocked, what Tommy had done wasn't planned and it wouldn't have been so bad except for he didn't seem to care. I shook myself and got up just as Addz slid into the ring and was helping Tommy. I grabbed her arm and spun her round kicking her and hitting a DDT just as Hogan's music began to play. Tommy bolting from the ring away from Matt stopping as Hogan came out. I went to Matt to see if he was ok and to stand by him as we waited to see what Hogan wanted.

A/N: Will Ali and Addy be able to work out there problems? Will Tommy apologise for his actions in the ring? What does Hogan want? Find out next from 450 :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Addison~

"Storm you were holding me down and Addy for that matter. You need to get over yourself. You get in the way and stop me and her getting what we need, what we deserve. But see the second Addy turns on you she gets what she wants. And now I'm working my way to getting what I deserve. Once I beat that giant fool Morgan I'll be one step closer to the World Heavy Weight title. So I don't need you and neither does Addy." I watched as Ali grabbed Tommy waiting for my que to go out. "Don't touch me again bitch or next time you'll end up hurt real bad." I was starting to think that maybe more was going on but Ali would've told me if they were having trouble. I couldn't worry about it now. I took off running down the ramp and slidding into the ring. Ali grabbed my arm and spun me around kicking me and hitting a DDT just as Hogan's music began to play. Tommy bolting from the ring away from Matt stopping as Hogan came out. I pulled myself up using the ropes. Now I knew how Ali felt last week.

"If the four of you want to fight so bad then later tonight the four of you will be in a tag match, Storm and Morgan vs Addy and Crimson. But ladies this time you are not allowed to fight the guys." Hogan dropped the mic and walked off. I got outta the ring going over to Tommy. We had a glaring contest with Matt and Ali until we walked off. Pat was waiting at gorilla. And he pulled me off before Ali walked out. The locker room was empty since Josh was with Jamie going over wedding stuff.

"You feeling ok?" I smiled, even when weren't at our best in our relationship he stilled cared about me. But he did love me so it was a given. Just like I cared about him and worried.

"Yea I'm fine."

"I'm not talking just about what happened out there, but also how you are feeling? You doing ok?"

"I'm fine Shelley. So leave it be. If I wasn't then I would talk to you about it." I snapped getting up.

"Addz don't go we gotta talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Pat." I couldn't bare to look at him. "We've talked about it all. There's nothing more that needs to be said." I just walked out leaving him broken for the time being.

"Addy." I turned to see Ali walking. Something was off but I was going to leave it be. If she wanted me to know she would tell me. I had my own secrets and I wasn't about to spill them to her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah, nothing I haven't been through before. How are you doing with Tommy going off like that?"

"I know he doesn't mean it, so I'm not worried about it." I had a feeling there was more to it but I let it go.

"So are we gonna go over the match, I know Tommy and Matt wont do it, so I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not."

"I think it would be better if we just played by ear out there, since we don't know what they will do." I had only been here two days and I was already hating this whole thing with Tommy and Morgan.

"Alright sounds good." I was gonna say more but I wasn't sure what to say so I could head off by myself. I didn't want to hurt Ali this soon to coming back. Hell I didn't want to hurt her at all. But it was a ticking time bomb really.

"Hey uh Addy can I have word with you?"

"Yea just give me a second Dan." He nodded and walked alittle ways away. I turned back to see Ali thinking things over.

"What's going on with you two? Dan has never wanted to talk to you or called you Addy before."

"Oh well we talked yesterday about why I dropped the title to him when I left. I had got his respect. I'm not sure what he want's to talk to me about now though." It was true even if I did leave some of it out.

"Alright." I let a small sigh of relief out when she walked into the locker room. I turned to look at Dan. "What do you need?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you were ok. It can't be easy teaming with Tommy right now."

"I'm fine Dan, and I don't have a problem with Tommy, I'm on his side through this all and if he wont tag me in, I will do it myself. I've been here long enough to know that Tommy is out for blood. But then again so am I."

"You don't blame Ali for everything you went through do you?"

"No I don't blame anyone but myself for that. But what Tommy said out there was right. Yea I had the X-Division title and the knockout tag titles with Ali. But I wanna be the top knockout around here. And if I have to take my best friend out then so be it. But unlike Tommy and Matt I'm not going to let what happens in front of the camera's ruin my friendship with Ali. Titles don't come close enough to what the two of us have. I'm not going to let being a heel go to my head. Now if that's all you want then I'll see ya around, but I gotta get ready for a match."

"Alright I'll be watching. And my offer still stands Addy, need anything find me. Day or night." I smiled at him and walked into the locker room. Pat sat off by himself, as Ali sat on the floor getting into the zone. I sat down putting my head phones on and cranking my music up. I tried to let the music take me away but it wasn't working this time. I tossed my Ipod back into my bag. I got up, pacing back and forth. Going over a few things, trying to figure out what could happen in the ring. We walked down to gorilla Pat staying back. I would talk to him later, maybe. Ali and Matt had made their way out to the ring.

"Tommy I don't know what's going on between you and Matt or with you and Ali,"

"Yea you're right you don't know so stay the hell out of it." He snapped.

"Fine, but stay on the damn page out there. I'm not Matt and I'm not Ali, I'm not going to let you boss me around, and I'm sure in the hell not going to let you lose a match for me. So get your shit together, and worry about the getting the pin, not killing Matt. You can kill Matt on your damn time Mercer." I snapped at him walking out to the boos. I took it in with a smirk on my face. I enjoyed getting the cheers but I was really starting to enjoy the boos a lot more, atleast I knew what I was doing was working, and they really did hate me. I stood at the end of the ramp waiting for Tommy to come down. The knockouts title was around my waist. I stood smirking at Ali. I saw something in Ali's face change when Tommy's music hit, I wasn't sure what it was as I have never saw her like that with Tommy. Normally she's happy, or pissed at him, but this wasn't either, it was like she was scared. Scared of what I wasn't sure. I passed my title off to SoCal Val and got into the ring.

"I'll start" Tommy told me. I nodded getting out and standing in the corner. They skipped locking up and started to wail on each other. Tommy was getting the upper hand. Matt had battled out. They weren't wrestling they were trying to kill each other. They had fought over to the corner and Ali made the tag. Matt got out but Tommy smirked down at Ali. I climbed to the top rope yelling at Tommy to move. After a few seconds he finally did and I hit a flying cross body to Ali. I went to for the cover but she kicked out at 2.

A/N: How will the rest of the match go? Will Ali and Tommy be ok? Is Ali scared of Tommy? Will Addy turn to Dan? Or will she talk to Pat? Does Addy blame anyone but herself? LoopyLou reveals most of it next! :D


	6. Chapter 6

~Alisha~

I walked through the curtain pissed at Tommy, but before I could say anything Matt pulled me off to his locker room.

"Ali what the fuck was that out there, I didn't see the things Tommy said written in the script."

"That's cos they weren't look forget about it, we need to focus on winning this. Don't make it personal just help get the win." Matt sighed knowing I wouldn't talk to him.

"Ali he pushes I'm gonna beat his ass. You may put up with his attitude, but he's fucked with me one to many times lately." I nodded and I wasn't putting up with anything I was pissed just as much if not more than he was.

"I'll meet you at gorilla." I walked out and down the hall to MMGs locker room seeing Addz come out.

"Addy." I called and she turned to me, I needed to make sure I hadn't hurt her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Nah, nothing I haven't been through before. How are you doing with Tommy going off like that?" I felt a pang in my heart everybody had seen what had happened and everyone was going to want to know what was up with me and Tommy.

"I know he doesn't mean it, so I'm not worried about it." But the words sounded hollow even to me.

"So are we gonna go over the match, I know Tommy and Matt wont do it, so I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not."

"I think it would be better if we just played by ear out there, since we don't know what they will do." Which was true, Matt would be ok unless Tommy took things to far.

"Alright sounds good." I thought she wanted to say more, but she kept quiet, I felt I should press but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Hey uh Addy can I have word with you?" I looked up to see Dan which I thought was weird.

"Yea just give me a second Dan." He nodded and walked a little ways away. Then she turned back to me as I was trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on with you two? Dan has never wanted to talk to you or called you Addy before."

"Oh well we talked yesterday about why I dropped the title to him when I left. I had got his respect. I'm not sure what he want's to talk to me about now though." I was sure she was holding something back, but so was I so I couldn't poke at it.

"Alright." I said walking into the locker room. Shells looked up, but back down when he saw it was me. I went to ask if he was ok, but stopped myself. When did everything get so awkward between us all? I changed into my gear before folding my legs beneath me and trying to find my Zen. I was vaguely aware that Addy had come back in to the room and then it was time to walk out. For the first time ever I didn't even say anything to Tommy as I walked out with Matt to the ring. We got in and I stood my hands on my hips.

"Matt we need to stay focused please." He nodded and his face hardened as Tommy and Addz came out. I was worried and a little afraid of what they would do to each other and after earlier I wondered if he would try anything with me. Tommy stayed in the ring as Addy got out so I followed suit allowing Matt to fight first. They skipped locking up and started to wail on each other. Tommy was getting the upper hand. Matt had battled out. They weren't wrestling they were trying to kill each other. They had fought over to the corner and I made the tag. Matt got out but Tommy smirked down at me not moving. I stood my ground not backing down if he wanted to fight I wouldn't back down, but he made the tag to Addy and she hit a flying cross body and going for the pin. I kicked out at two. I scrambled up and grabbed her hitting a tornado DDT and following up with a springboard Moonsault. I went for the pin, but Tommy came in dragging me off then made the tag. I got up glaring at him and tagged in Matt. I instantly regretted it as he wailed on Tommy. He fought back and speared Matt, but they were both so near the ropes that they spilled out on to the mat. I winced as Matt slammed Tommy into the steps, but then Tommy lifted him slamming him into the guard rail. Addy and I climbed down not knowing how to break them up. The ref got to ten and ended the match, but they still kept beating on each other. Tommy's lip was spilt and bleeding and Matt's nose was bleeding they were both covered in welts. I'd had enough. I pushed through trying to separate them only for Tommy to knock me out of the way me hitting my head hard on the guard rail. I felt warmth on my neck and knew I was bleeding. Guys from the back had come down to separate them as I felt my head. Addy wanted to check on me, but didn't want to break character. But she didn't have to as Nick was suddenly in my face.

"Alisha come on let me get you backstage. God you're bleeding. I ought to kick his head in for this." I frowned at him and looked to see Tommy's concerned filled eyes, but he was too busy glaring at Matt who saw I was hurt and had stopped struggling. Nick even though I protested and struggled scooped me up and carried me up the ramp and backstage.

"Nick put her the hell down!" Ken shouted. Nick carefully set me on my feet.

"I'm only helping her Anderson." But he looked down at me and smiled sadly Ken pulling me to the trainer's room.

"What the hell is Tommy's problem? He didn't even notice he just sent you into the guard rail." I winced as Smitty fixed me up.

"Ken it was heated out there it was just an accident…"

"Bullshit, if that was true he'd be back here now." I trembled ever so slightly, he was right it was like I wasn't there as if I was just a fly that he batted away without a second thought.

"I need to go." I said getting up Ken tried to grab my arm, but I dodged and left to the locker room. No one was in there so I grabbed my stuff and left. Left for my place in Michigan. It was rare for me and Tommy to go there now, but I knew I would be left alone. I spent the weekend doing something I shouldn't. Drinking. I only answered my phone once to tell Addy I was visiting family then went back to drinking. As the tapings came back round I had a bad hangover, but some Tylenol cured that. I walked in dumping my gear on the locker room floor moments later Tommy walking in looking pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" I looked at him and found my hand reaching for my head that was still sore. His face softened and the concern was there. "Alisha beautiful, I'm so sorry. I just lost it out there." He came and held me to him, but I just stood there. I loved him, but he…I just don't know nothing seemed right. "This was Matts fault if he hadn't have started this you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm going to get a match against him for this. He won't get away with this!" And before I could protest he left. I was already wishing I had an ice cold beer in my hands. There was a knock on the locker room door and I opened it to find Nick.

"Oh for god sake don't you take no for answer?" Again the concern on his face had me softening.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok Ali, I know a lot of people have been trying to get a hold of you, were worried about you. I know I was." I sighed rubbing my face.

"I'm fine Nick, though thanks for asking." I smiled at him.

"Ok I'm here if you need me. So erm good luck tonight in your match against Addy. I know you'll win." And then he walked off. I sighed again before getting changed. As I finished I found all eyes on me as Addy, Pat and Josh were ever sat or stood staring at me.

"Hey guys…" I smiled awkwardly and waited for the ear bashing I was bound to get.

A/N: Clearly things are more strained for Ali than she is letting on. What is Nick up to? What ill the guys have to say about Ali going AWOL? And what did Addy get up to while Ali was away? 450 reveals next :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Addison~

I wanted to run over and check on Ali but I couldn't do it, I could only watch what was going on. I was shocked to see Nick come down and carry Ali off. I walked to the back Pat no where in sight. I saw Lauren headed my way. She tried to talk to me but I just ignored her and walked into the locker room. I saw Ali's stuff was still there but the guys were no where to be seen. I walked out headed to Jeff's locker room. I didn't knock just walked in.

"Jeffy" I whined out.

"What's up Addz?" I didn't have to say anything as he just kinda knew. He pulled me into a hug. "Addy you couldn't help her out there. It's not gonna ruin anything."

"It's not just that Jeff." He pulled me closer rubbing circles on my back.

"You and Pat are in a rough patch right now, you'll get past it."

"I'm not so sure Jeff we don't even talk anymore with out fighting. But I should get back and see how Ali is." I pulled away and walked off to the locker room. I looked around and saw that Ali had packed her stuff up and left. I sat on the bench waiting for Pat. A few minutes later Pat walked into the room, something was off about him. He seemed to be guilty about something, but I just didn't know what. I grabbed my things and walked out Pat not far behind me. The whole time we had off we never talked to each other. Which has been normal for us lately. I hated that I was hurting him, but I was hurting and instead of letting him be there for me I just pushed him away. I tried to call Ali to see where she was and what was going on with her but she told me that she was visiting family. If I wouldn't have been so wrapped up with my own problems I would've called James to see how Ali really was, but I had my own problems.

"I can't take it anymore Addy. We need to talk about this. I need my wife back, but most importantly I need my best friend back. If things keep going like this," He stopped not wanting to say the next few words as neither one of us believe in it.

"Then what Pat, we get a divorce? Maybe we rushed into marriage, maybe losing the baby was the sign saying we aren't the ones for each other."

"That's not true and you know it."

"I don't know it Pat. I can't act happy anymore. I thought me going back would atleast give me my best friend back but I have barely talked to Ali since I've been backed. Everything seems to be fucked up. I think it was too soon for me to come back, and when this feud with Ali is up, I'm done wrestling Pat. I love it but I don't have it in me anymore."

"Addz you gotta give yourself some time. You can't decide now to quit wrestling. You don't have to act happy Addy. Force a girls day with Ali if you need her that much."

"I can't do that to her. I can't put my problems on her, not when she has to deal with Tommy and now Nick comes back in to mess with her. I wont add my shit on top if it all. I can decided when I want to do anything. I told you about it, and we just discussed it. Now I'm putting an end to all of this." Things still hadn't got any better when Monday rolled back around. I was worried about Ali, as everyone called me when they couldn't get a hold of Ali. Even James called me and I thought that it was strange that Ali would lie to me about things. I had no clue where she was at or what she did on the days off. But she wanted to be alone, and that much I understood. I walked into the locker room Pat and Josh not far behind me. I sat down and Pat and Josh stood in the corner talking about things. We all looked at Ali as she walked out from getting changed.

"Hey guys…" Ali smiled awkwardly.

"I know we all keep things from one another Ali, but I thought you knew that no matter what I was going through, you could talk to me. But I guess our friendship doesn't mean that much to you anymore." I told her getting up.

"Don't blame this shit on me Addy. You haven't came to me to talk about what you are going through. It takes two people in a friendship to ruin it. It's not just my doing." Ali snapped at me.

"I'm outta here. I'll be in Jeff's locker room the next couple of days." I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door.

"Addy can't we talk about this and work everything out and be friends again?" Josh asked looking between all of us a begging look on his face.

"NO" Ali and myself snapped at him at the same time. I took off of for Jeff's locker room only to remember that Jeff wasn't at the tapings this week since he wasn't needed. I found myself knocking on Dan's locker room. I had no where else to go. And he told me that if I ever needed anything to come find him.

"Addy what's wrong?" Dan ushered me into his locker room. I told him about the fight and that I was going to stay with Jeff in his locker room but he wasn't here.

"You can share with me Addy. It's the last place any of them will come looking for you. If you wanna talk about things I'm here for you."

"I know Dan and thank you for everything. But I just gotta change and get ready for my match with Ali." I got up walking into the second part of the locker room and getting changed. I sighed when did everything go to hell? When did I lose everyone close to me? I shook the thoughts from my mind and walked out to gorilla. Ali was there waiting. I didn't look at her. I could feel my blood start to boil. I closed my eyes trying to relax some. Addy just calm down and relax, stick to the wrestling match and don't take it personal. I adjusted the Knockouts title on my shoulder, waiting for my que to walk out.

A/N: How will the match go? Will Addy or Ali take it to far in the ring? Can Ali and Addy work things out? Can Addy trust Dan? What happened with Ali after Addy left the locker room? LoopyLou tells all next :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Alisha~

"NO" Addy and myself shouted at the same time at Josh. Addy quickly left leaving me with both guys. I suddenly felt the guilt creep in. My problems shouldn't affect our friendship. Me and Addy were supposed to be solid no matter what.

"Alisha what the hell is going on? You two never argue like that." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I don't know Josh and quite frankly I've got to many problems right now to try and figure things out." I turned to go and Pat grabbed my arm.

"You're hung over, what time were you drinking till?" I didn't like his accusing tone and felt my temper flair.

"What are you my fucking dad? You know what I have better things to do with my time than to listen to you two!" I grabbed my bags and walked out. The second I slammed the door shut I hated myself, Pat and Josh were just concerned and I was being a bitch.

"Ali what are you doing?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Ken.

"Besides being a bitch? Looking for a new locker room." He didn't push just took my bags.

"Come on you can share mine for now." I followed him and he placed my stuff on the bench.

"Thanks Ken." I smiled sadly and hugged him.

"Us assholes and bitches got to stick together. I'm here if you need me, but just come back here after your match which is next right?" I nodded.

"Again thanks Ken." I opened the door and walked to gorilla my music hitting and I walked out. I was wound up tight with Tommy again not being there to wish me luck. I ground my teeth as Addy came out the title over her shoulder. She looked as tense as I felt and for a second I thought she felt as bad as I did about what had happened, but then she climbed in smirking at me. The second she handed her title to the ref I speared her to the mat. She rolled and was on top punching me. She got off and played up to the crowd. I got to my feet quickly and clotheslined her. I went to hit a standing Moonsault only for her to bring her legs up. I rolled on the mat clutching my gut. She pulled me up by my hair and I elbowed her in the face. I jumped up and locked in the Koji clutch. I thought for sure she would tap, but she managed to grab the ropes. I stood back tensed to hit another spear when she got to her feet, but the ring moving had me turning and straight into a brutal clothesline that near knocked my head off. I actually saw stars. The bell rang and I was declared the winner by DQ. As I pulled myself up by the ropes I saw Tommy and Matt brawling again. It could only have been Tommy that had attacked me, but why? I rolled out of the ring and backstage Addy nowhere to be seen. But I was met by Ken and Nick.

"Alisha are you ok?" Ken asked pulling me to him.

"Ali how bad are you hurt? Do you need a trainer?" Nick tried to touch me, but Ken pushed him back.

"Come on Ali, let's get you to the locker room." As we walked off I threw a small smile to Nick for his concern for my safety. The second the door closed Ken was ready to press me for information. "Alisha what is going on with you and Tommy? And hell Addison for that matter, I've never seen you two go at each other like that." I sat down resisting the urge to cry.

"I don't know, I just don't know Ken. Everything is falling apart and I can't stop it!" I cried out holding back the sobs that wanted to escape me.

"Hey, hey come on now. You're better than this Ali, you'll be ok. Look I got my match stay here and we'll talk this all through when I get back, ok?" I nodded taking deep breaths. When Ken walked out I changed as quickly as possible and grabbed my things. I was going to go back to the hotel and try and sort things with Tommy, but when I saw Tommy with Ashley and Katarina getting into his car I felt my world crashing down around me. Throwing my things in to my rental I headed to a bar. The second the smell of cigarettes and booze hit my nostrils I felt my body relax. The tension just leaving me and I smiled. I ordered a beer from the bartender and as he asked for the money.

"I'll get this." I looked to my left to see Nick. I nodded my head and grabbed the beer draining half the bottle in one go. "You should really take it easy Ali, have you even had anything to eat?"

"No I haven't, you come to mother me? If so fuck off right now. I don't need a baby sitter." I growled so not even in the mood.

"No I just wanted to make sure you are ok. And if you want I can keep you company." I didn't know what to say.

"Do what you like just don't try anything." He held his hands up as if to say he wouldn't and I drained the rest of my bottle. He ordered food and I made an attempt to eat some, but was more interested in how many bottles I could get through before he drank his first. A couple of hours later I stood up to go to the bar and swayed dangerously.

"Whoa ok Ali we're getting you back to the hotel. You've had enough for tonight." I didn't protest just let him loop his arm round my waist and guide me to his car. He pulled the keys from my pocket and fetched my bags. As we got back to the hotel I was overwhelmed with the need to empty my stomach.

"Nick I'm going to be sick." He helped me from the car and went to his room as it was closest. He rushed me to the bathroom and held back my hair, rubbing my back as I emptied my stomach.

"It's ok Ali let it all out. Stay here I'll get you some water." I groaned in consent and slumped against the toilet. "Here drink this." I took the water draining the glass. "You want to go back to your room?" There was a reason I didn't want to, but I couldn't remember what it was at the moment. So I nodded. Nick helped me stand grabbing my bags and fishing my card key out. He opened the door and led me in, the room was empty. Nick sat me on the edge of the bed kissing my cheek.

"I'm just down the hall if you need anything." I nodded and slumped back on to the bed as the door closed. I was woken up by loud banging. I groaned I felt like someone had taken an axe to my head. Tommy wasn't in bed. Then I realised why, he'd fucked off with some skanks last night. I stumbled up and over to the door and opened it to reveal Hardy.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure that Nick didn't do anything to you last night." I looked confused for a moment then remembered he'd helped me back here and held my hair while I was sick.

"No he didn't do anything. And if you were that concerned you'd have said something last…this morning when he brought me back."

"Well I only just found out…" He'd realised he'd put his foot in it. Josh and Pat would have dragged Nick away from me if they had seen him and Tommy would have caved his head in. Only one person would tell Jeff.

"Well tell Addy that I don't need her pathetic attempts at concern. I'm doing just fine without my so called best friend." Then I slammed the door. Let him tell her that. I teetered back to bed and face planted myself into the pillows. Willing my headache to go away.

A/N: Will Addy and Ali be able to sort things out between themselves? Was Tommy cheating on Ali? What about Nick? 450 reveals next :D


	9. Chapter 9

~Addison~

Ali jumped up and locked in the Koji clutch. I was about ready to tap but I managed to grab the ropes. I saw Ali was ready to hit another spear when I got to my feet, I saw Tommy get into the ring Ali turning right into a brutal clothesline. The bell rang and Ali was declared the winner by DQ. I didn't understand what was going on here with Tommy. That wasn't part of the plan. Tommy and Matt brawling in the ring again. Seriously what the hell? I got outta the ring and headed back to Dan's locker room. I saw that he wasn't around. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. I past by the knockouts locker room. And stopped outside once I heard what they were saying.

"I got him wrapped around my little finger, all we need is for you to swoop in and be there for Shelley, then Ashley can get between Sabin and Sky and they will be gone." Katrina said. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I got back to the hotel seeing Jeff in the lobby trying to get a room.

"You can room with me Jeff, Pat's rooming with Josh the next few nights." He turned to look at me.

"Don't you think you should be rooming with him, he is your husband after all." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't you and Beth have fights?"

"We do Addz, but we work it out. But we have never been through what you are. But it's coming up on a year Addz, you really do have to get over it and move on with your life with Pat."

"I'm not ready to move on Jeff." I opened the door walking in.

"Don't you think you owe it to yourself? This isn't some test Addy, it's real life and if you don't talk to Pat then you are gonna lose him then what? You gonna take Garett back? Or spend the rest of your life sad and miserable because you let your soul mate go." I didn't wanna hear this, I didn't have to listen to this. I grabbed my stuff and head for the shower.

"Don't you dare tell me any of that Jeff."

"All I told you was the damn truth." I glared at him and took a shower feeling bad about everything. I let the pressure of my problems build up and I lost my best friend over it. I had to make this right. I had to fix one thing even if I didn't open up to her about everything. I laid my head in Jeff's lap.

"I'm sorry Jeffy." I looked up at him, pouting.

"It's ok Addy just talk to one of them if not both."

"I can't talk to Pat, things get worse when we talk. I don't wanna lose him. I can't lose him Jeff."

"You're gonna lose him if you don't talk to him. Things need to get worse Addy but you gotta stay so they can get better." I got up.

"I'm gonna see if I can find Ali." I told him grabbing my key card and walking out. I found Ali's room and knocked. But I didn't get an answer. I turned around to see Dan standing there.

"You ok Addy?" Dan asked pushing his door open. "Come in and we can chill or something." I looked back at Ali's door. I would explain it some way to Jeff on where I was at. I walked into his room.

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked looking to the floor.

"Sure thing sweetheart." I let that comment go. We watched some old black and white movies, talking about how bad it was. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard. I haven't laughed like that in what seems to be like forever. I caught a glimpse of the time.

"Shit. I gotta go." I told Dan walking out. I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Nick walk out from Ali's room. What the fuck? I stormed back into my room slamming the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jeff snapped getting up turning a light on.

"That don't matter. I just saw Nick walk out of Ali's room. Jeff please make sure she is ok and he didn't try anything."

"I will but in the morning, now get some rest please Addy you need it." I nodded laying down curling into a ball and drifting off. I woke up the next morning to Jeff walking back into the room.

"How did it go?" I asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Well um and I qoute what she said Addz so don't hurt me." I nodded wanting to know if it was bad as Jeff was making it out to be. "Well she told me to tell you that she don't need your pathetic attempts at concern. She's doing just fine without her so called best friend." Even if that was true, I had to atleast make an attempt to talk to her. The fact that Nick was in Ali's room that early in the damn morning ment that Tommy wasn't around. I dropped my bags in Jeff's locker room and went in search of Ali. I figured to check with Ken first and work my way to James as he would be the last person she would turn to. I knocked on the door waiting for Ken to open it.

"What can I do for you Addy?"

"Is Ali in there? I need to talk to her." He looked behind him and nodded.

"Yea, I'll be right out here if you need anything."

"Thanks Ken" I walked into the room Ken closing it behind him. I sat down across from Ali. We sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Ali. I took my frustrations out on you. You don't have to tell me anything but I do miss my friend." I sat there looking down waiting for Ali to say something. After a few minutes I got up. I really wanted to cry because for the first time I've been friends with Ali and through all the fights, they never tore us apart and this one seemed to do the trick. I walked to the door. "I really am sorry Ali." I stood there hoping she would say something.

A/N: Will Addy and Ali make up? Or will Ali let Addy walk out of her life? Will anything ever get better? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	10. Chapter 10

~Alisha~

I felt like shit and I was in a foul mood as I walked into the arena. I went to the Guns locker room, but stopped myself as I went to go in. I stood there for a second then turned and knocked on the locker room door.

"Hey Ali." He smiled.

"Can I still share with you Ken?" He stepped to the side opening the door wider.

"Sure can. How you feeling? You're looking a little green around the gills." He laughed. I smiled this is what I needed no accusations just laughter. Ken wouldn't care if I was hung over hell he'd probably take the piss out of me for it.

"Fine just a little hung over." I smiled.

"Little party animal huh?" I laughed and threw my stuff down sitting on the bench. "Ali what's wrong?" I chewed my lip maybe he could find out for me.

"Do you think Tommy would cheat on me?" I asked not looking at him.

"Before this heel turn no I wouldn't have thought so, but know there's a lot of things I thought he would never do, but is doing. I know I'm not the only one who'd like to get a hold of him, but what makes you ask?"

"I…I saw him last night leaving with Ashley and Katarina. He didn't come back last night either." He came and hugged me.

"Ali, I'm sure he hasn't, but I'll find out if you want?" Before I could answer there was the knock on the door. Ken got up and answered it.

"What can I do for you Addy?" I looked to the door.

"Is Ali in there? I need to talk to her." He looked back to me and I nodded to him and he nodded a small smile on his face.

"Yea, I'll be right out here if you need anything."

"Thanks Ken" Addy walked in and sat down opposite me. The silence was so awkward. We never had this happen to us before.

"I'm sorry Ali. I took my frustrations out on you. You don't have to tell me anything but I do miss my friend." I sat there not knowing what to say. Addy had always been more flexible at stuff like this than I was. I wanted to say all was forgiven. She got up and walked to the door. "I really am sorry Ali." She stood there hoping I would say something. I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry too Addz, but I didn't want to drop my problems on you. You have so much shit to deal with right now that it just didn't seem right. I knew pestering you every five minutes would never get you to talk to me so I didn't ask. I waited for you to tell me. And the fact you didn't wound me up. We're supposed to be best friends yet we weren't talking." I brought my knees up to rest my head on.

"Guess we're both to blame. I should have told you Ali, but how could I tell you that I didn't want to come back and get you to realise I was serious. And honestly I don't know if I'll stay once this feud has finished. I just, something's missing. I'm enjoying myself out there, but that spark is gone. But what about you and Tommy?" I shrugged.

"I don't know Addz everything is spiralling out of control. I can't talk to him as he turns everything round and snaps or like the other day," I touched my head that was ok now. "He apologised, but then blamed Matt and said he'd make him pay. I…" I stopped myself from telling her about last night. "And nothing happened between me and Nick. He turned up at the bar and he made sure I got back ok." I stood up and walked over to her. "Friends?" I held my arms open for a hug.

"Best friends." She smiled and hugged me. "You ready for your match?" I nodded, glad she hadn't noticed I was hung over.

"I'll see you out there." She opened the door and walked out. I sighed why hadn't I told her Tommy was more than likely cheating on me? That what he had done to me in the ring twice now wasn't planned and scared me.

"Ali you alright?"

"Yeah Ken, just…" I didn't know what to say.

"You didn't tell her everything did you?" I shook my head. "Ok don't worry about it. We'll sort Tommy out and you and him can get back on track. Then you can be there for Addy. So you teaming with Jamie tonight?"

"Yeah after Addz comes down. I need to change." I smiled and walked off to get changed. I walked back out and Ken was nowhere to be seen. I headed off to gorilla and saw Josh stood with Jamie.

"Hey Josh." I smiled a little unsure. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Me and Addz have spoken we've…made up." He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Good cos I miss my best friends." I pulled back and kissed his cheek.

"You ready to kick ass Jamie?" I smiled hugging her.

"You know I am." I could tell Josh was looking me over. He didn't ask though, but the look in his eyes said he would later.

"Hey Lisa, you ready? I'm a beat your ass out there." I smiled and she came and hugged me.

"Ali baby girl you can talk all you want, but I'm going to win." I shoved her playfully then my music hit. I winked and turned seeing Nick to one side, he waved and mouthed good luck. I smiled and nodded my head in thanks before walking out. I climbed in to the ring waiting for Lisa to come down, but instead Addy's music played and down she strutted. I grabbed a mic.

"What the hell do you want Addy? I have a match against Tara so go scoot backstage. You're turn for a beat down is next week." Tara's music hit and down walked Lisa both of them glaring at me and stepping into the ring, but before they could do anything Jamie's music hit and down she ran. Sliding in and standing by me.

"You two want to go we'll go." Jamie shouted motioning for them to try something. They made to back out until Hogan appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Ladies I think we'll make this a tag team match seen as you are all so eager to fight tonight. Ref ring that bell!"

A/N: Who will win the match? Can Ali sort her problems out with Tommy? Will Ken find out if Tommy cheated on Ali? 450 reveals next :D Will Addy and Ali ever be as close as they once were? Also Lisa Marie Varon is Tara's real name.


	11. Chapter 11

~Addison~

"What the hell do you want Addy? I have a match against Tara so go scoot backstage. You're turn for a beat down is next week." Tara's music hit and down walked Lisa both of us glaring at Ali and stepping into the ring, but before we could do anything Jamie's music hit and down she ran. Sliding in and standing by Ali.

"You two want to go we'll go." Jamie shouted motioning for us to try something. We made to back out until Hogan appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Ladies I think we'll make this a tag team match seen as you are all so eager to fight tonight. Ref ring that bell!"

I locked up with Ali, going to get her in a headlock but she pushed me away, I tagged in Tara, they go at, I tag back in teaming up against Ali. We hit a double suplex on Ali. Tara got out as I played it up for the crowed, loving the boos I was getting. I turned around to be met with a dropkick from Ali. Tara tags herself in as Velvet gets the tag. Velvet lays her out with a series of clotheslines before tagging in Ali for a top rope Thesz press. Ali with a flying headscissors and a hanging neckbreaker for 2. Tara gets up and nails her and hits an elbowdrop for 2. Myself and Tara double team Ali for a moment or two until Ali makes the tag to Velvet. Ali throws me to the outside. I lay on the floor holding onto my head. Ali grabs a fist full of hair. I reach up and pull on hers, and get the spot where her head had hit from the tag match with the guys. She let go and I throw her into the steel steps, her back hitting. I looked to the ring and see Velvet hit a sitout Pedigree on Tara, I went to get in but Ali pulled on my foot holding me back. Tara kicked out at 2, I kick Ali off of me sending her to the floor. I pull Ali up and whip her into the fan barrier.I looked up to see Tara roll Velvet up from behind and get the win. I left Ali lay there as I got into the ring grabbing my belt from Val. I pulled my hand from the ref and walked backstage. I was half expecting Pat or someone to be there but there wasn't I saw Tommy standing there. I had this urge to yell at him, since I knew he didn't come back to his and Ali's room, but I left it be and walked back to Jeff's locker room and got changed.

"Did you talk to Ali?" Jeff asked as I finished packing my things.

"Uh yea were good again, but we are not close to be being the best of friends we use to be." I was still keeping things from her. How did I tell her about the rough patch between Pat and myself? I don't wanna to add to her problems, I have a feeling that more is going on with her then she is letting on, but I'm not ready to share my problems with Pat when it was her that got us together in the first place. It's like throwing it back in her face, saying she doesn't know shit about me or Pat when we are both her best friends. And she knows practically everything about us. It just doesn't seem right to do. I will get things figured out with him on my own.

"You didn't tell her about everything did you?" I shook my head.

"Nope just about wrestling. I can't her hurt by saying she was a faliure in getting Pat and myself together only for to end badly. Look Jeff I'll catch up with you later, I gotta go find Ali and make sure I didn't hurt her to bad out there." Jeff nodded and I walked out of the room seeing Lauren, Ashley and Katrina talking and smirking about something. That's when I remembered over hearing them. I really should have told Ali about that. It was wrong for me to keep that from her. I walked around the corner seeing Josh and Pat ready to go out. I walked up to them. "Good luck out there guys. And Josh I'm sorry for everything that Pat and myself is putting you through right now, when you have the stress of your wedding going on." Josh pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Addy. Pat needs me, but he needs you more right now, talk to him please." Josh begged so I was the only one that could hear him. I turned to look at Pat, he did look down about everything and it did tug at my heart.

"After the show Pat, we uh can maybe get a bite to eat and talk about things." I told him feeling so nervous about it. I never thought that I would be so freaking nervous to go out with my husband.

"That sounds good Addz." I smiled at Pat.

"Alright I'll be in the locker room. I'll be cheering you guys on." I told them as they headed out for there match. I turned around to see Dan standing there. "Uh hey Dan."

"Hey Addy, so you and Pat doing ok?" I shook my head as I walked. "I'm sorry to hear that Addy."

"It's fine really, I let things go on way to long between us, it's time to fix them, if they can be fixed." I told him as I walked in and got my stuff, luckily Jeff wasn't around. "And I know you're there for me Dan, so you really don't need to tell me that. But I did have fun last night watching the old movies."

"I had fun to Addy, maybe we can do it another time soon." I smiled that did sound good, as things couldn't be fixed over night with Pat. And it would be nice to get away from the drama of it all.

"Yea maybe we could. But I will talk to ya later Dan." He nodded and walked off. I knocked on Ken's locker room, thinking that Ali was there.

"I know you didn't come to see me, but Ali came and got her stuff and left, I'm not sure where she went Addz sorry."

"It's fine Ken. I'll see if I can find her. Maybe she's with Tommy, he was waiting for her after the match. I'll check there." I told him walking off to the guns locker room. I dropped my stuff down, noticing that Ali put her stuff in the locker room but wasn't anywhere to be seen. I headed out finding Tommy's locker room. I went to knock but heard voice's.

"Tommy come on we had so much fun last night." Katrina said in a flirty voice.

"Kat I can't tonight alright, I got plans with Ali." Tommy told her, it really sounded like he was on the fence about what he should do.

"Hey Addz, what are you doing?" I turned around to be met with Ali's confused look.

"I was looking for you silly." I told her linking my arm through hers and walking back the guns locker room. I was trying to figure out if I should Ali about what I over heard yesterday, and what I just heard.

"Addy are you ok? You look worried and confused." Ali asked sitting by me.

"Yea I'm fine. Why would I be worried and confused for?" I told talking a mile a minute. Habit I do sometimes when I lie.

"You're not fine now what's going on?" Ali was starting to get pissed some. I sighed not wanting to look at her.

"I uh overheard Lauren, Ashley and Katrina yesterday talking. And uh.." I froze up. Could I really tell Ali about the skank being in Tommy's locker room?

"What else Addison? I know there is more. What were the skank triplets talking about?" Ali asked or more like demanded.

"Kat was in Tommy's locker room, wanting him to do something tonight with her, but he said that he had plans with you. I'm not sure what's going with you guys but you gotta talk to him about it. And yesterday they were just talking about destroying us like always, ya know how they play." Maybe I should have told her about them going after the guys. But would it really change anything that's going on right now? It might. "They talked about going after the guys, but surely they wouldn't fall for it." I told her not so sure about it myself and I'm sure that Ali caught that I wasn't sure.

A/N: How will Addy and Pat's little date go? Will Tommy pick Ali or Katrina? What did Tommy want after the match with Ali? Will life ever be good for Ali and Addy again? Is Dan up to anything? More from LoopyLou next! :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Alisha~

I came through the curtain and there was Tommy. I smiled, just like old times, but then I thought about him not coming back last night.

"Ali babe." He smiled pulling me into him lifting my chin so he could kiss me. "Sorry I didn't come back last night I went out lost track of time, but how about after the show we go out and go for a meal. We've hardly spent any time together, I miss us." I wasn't sure if he was doing this because he felt guilty or because he genuinely felt that way. But I smiled, I wanted to believe he missed us.

"Sure Tommy, I'd love that." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Good love you Ali." He said cupping my face.

"Love you too, I need to go get changed and shower I'll see you in a little while." He nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked away feeling a little lighter and happier than I had in weeks. I walked down to Ken's locker room and gathered my stuff. "Hey Ken, I'm going to get off, I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and left heading to the guns locker room. I walked in and saw that no one was there so I left my things and went in search of Addy we could hang out till the end of the show. I found her near Tommy's locker room which was weird.

"Hey Addz, what are you doing?" She turned to look at me, looking like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"I was looking for you silly." She said linking her arm with mine and walking back to the guns locker room. She went and sat down once inside.

"Addy are you ok? You look worried and confused." I asked sitting by her.

"Yea I'm fine. Why would I be worried and confused for?" I was sure she was lying I know her and know her habits. But if she was this wound up it could only be something bad and I wanted to know now.

"You're not fine now what's going on?" I asked getting wound up myself. She sighed not looking at me.

"I uh overheard Lauren, Ashley and Katrina yesterday talking. And uh.." She froze up which I hated even more.

"What else Addison? I know there is more. What were the skank triplets talking about?" I demanded thinking of Tommy leaving with two of them last night.

"Kat was in Tommy's locker room, wanting him to do something tonight with her, but he said that he had plans with you. I'm not sure what's going with you guys but you gotta talk to him about it. And yesterday they were just talking about destroying us like always, ya know how they play." She paused a second. "They talked about going after the guys, but surely they wouldn't fall for it." That was all I needed to hear I went straight to Tommy's locker room yanking his door open seeing Katarina stood there about to walk out.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" I screamed at him. She took one look at me and sidled off as my attention was solely on Tommy as he stood there smirking.

"Ali what are you talking about?"

"Really? You want to mess with me? What the fuck was that bitch doing in here? And for that matter what the fuck where you doing going out with her and Ashley last night?"

"I can have a life outside of you and this place." He snapped.

"With the bitch that tried to get between us before? Are fucking serious?" I growled out.

"Jeez what the fucks your problem, your my wife not my damn mother so back the fuck off." He stepped closer to me I couldn't believe he was actually trying to intimidate me.

"The fucks your problem Mercer?" Ken demanded shoving him away from me and pinning him to the wall. "Don't ever let me catch you talking to her like that again you jumped piece of shit." A tap on my shoulder had me turning to look up at Nick.

"You ok Ali? He shouldn't talk to you like that." I smiled up at him sadly.

"Wait so she can talk to that fucking loser, but I can't talk to Kat?" He spat. "You can keep the hell away from my wife you hear me Nick, my wife!"

"Well maybe if you spent time with her and stopped being a total fucking ass, she wouldn't be coming to us." Ken shouted at him. But it had no effect what so ever. He was fuming. Kat and her skanks all came up.

"Come on Tommy you can come out with us tonight." I clenched my fists glaring at Katarina.

"You know what I think I'll do just that." And that hurt more than you could imagine. Tommy was supposed to be my one and only, but he wasn't the man I thought he was anymore. I turned away and ran before anyone could see my tears. I went to what seemed to have become my salvation. A bar. I drank and drank feeling my mind go numb. When some guys tried to chat me up and I told them to fuck off or I'd break them the bartender finally kicked me out. I stumbled towards my car struggling to grasp the car door handle.

"Alisha what the hell are you doing?" I turned to see a tall blonde man, Nick?

"Driving home for Christmas what the fuck does it look like?" I slurred and started laughing.

"No I'll take you back." He said taking my keys from me. He led me to his car and drove back to the hotel. "Come on Ali let's get you to bed." He helped me out of the car and my mood swung , I started to cry. "Shush Ali its ok." He soothed holding me to him and rubbing my back. He pulled away and wiped at my tears. And then I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't do anything at first, but when he started to kiss me back I came to my senses. I pushed away from him.

"Oh god, no that wasn't supposed to happen. No I didn't, that wasn't…" I took off inside the hotel what had possessed me to fucking kiss him? My mind was in pure chaos and I felt cheap and dirty. So focused on my thoughts and fighting back the haze that was trying to take over. I stumbled straight into someone.

"Ali fuck how much you had to drink, what happened? Why are you crying?" I looked up seeing Jeff and then I blacked out.

A/N: What will happen between Ali and Nick? Did Tommy cheat on Ali? What will Jeff do with Ali? 450 reveals next :D


	13. Chapter 13

~Addison~

I sighed as Ali ran out of the locker room. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but it's best she knows what's going on before she gets hurt worse. I went to go after Ali but instead I headed off to find Ken. There was nothing I could do if I do follow Ali, so I went with someone that could handle Tommy. I burst into Ken's locker room and he just looked at me funny.

"Addz I'm flattered that you're throwing yourself at me, but I'm married, hell you're married Addy." I rolled my eyes as he let a little chuckle out.

"I'm not throwing myself at you jackass. I don't have time to explain, but get your smart ass to Tommy's locker room, Ali might need your help." He looked at me not asking questions and took off. I walked out of his locker room to see Nick right behind Ken. I went to follow just incase but Jeff walked up.

"So what's this I hear about you and Pat?"

"I don't know Jeff, what is it you hear? I can't read your mind and I don't hear what you hear." I told him getting annoyed.

"I'm not sure I thought you would like to fill me in on what's going on?" It amazes me how he knows things like this when no one is around to tell him.

"Fine, we're getting a bite to eat and gonna talk things over. It's only one little step so don't get over joyed Jeff. How the hell do you know anyways?"

"Oh I saw Josh and Pat in catering after there match, I asked Pat how he was doing, and he told me that he had a date with his wife. But Addz what were doing with Dan last night?" I stopped dead in my tracks. How the hell did he know that? He turned around to look at me since he walked a few steps more then I did. "I followed you last night, I wanted to make sure that you went to see Ali, and then when she wasn't there you went with Dan. There isn't anything going on with the two of you is there?" Jeff asked concerned.

"No Jeff, just someone else I can talk to about everything. I know it's weird for me to be friends with him, but we found respect for each other and hit it off. It's nice to talk to someone that isn't so close to what's going on. He doesn't make me talk about anything if I don't wanna and that's what I need sometimes."

"Hey Addz, ready to go?" Pat asked walked up to us.

"Yea, I'll talk to later Jeff." I gave him a small hug.

"If things don't go good with the two of you, then come find me, ok?"

"There isn't anyone else I would turn to Jeff." I told him walking off with Pat, who had not only his bags but mine as well. I smiled maybe this would go ok. I didn't have the sudden urge to pull away from his touch when his hand rested on the small of my back, it felt nice. I smiled as Pat put the bags into the car. He walked around opening the door for me. "Thank you." I placed a small kiss on his lips. He smiled into the small kiss. I pulled away getting into the car. He half walked half ran to the drivers side getting in.

"You're welcome baby" I smiled over at him, then glanced out the window. Maybe we could work through this. Maybe it's not as bad as I'm making it out to be. Maybe just maybe everything will be just fine. I rolled my eyes looking over at him. "What?"

"Really Patrick, McDonalds? Of all the places you could pick, for this to be alittle more special you pick this?" I asked annoyed getting out of the car. Pat tried to take my hand but I pulled my hand away from him and walked ahead of him so he couldn't put his hands on me either. "You know what I want." I told him walking over to a table and sitting down. I really thought that he would take me some where alittle more classier then this place. I tapped my fingers on the table looking out the window. I didn't even turn to look at him when he sat down across from me.

"You're pissed at me." I turned to look at Pat, part of me was pissed, but another part wanted this to work out.

"I know you love this place Pat, but it doesn't say let's work on our relationship."

"I figured that we could just have a nice little meal, and then we get back to the hotel where we can talk in private. I really didn't think where we ate at mattered. It never did before."

"Well before it wasn't a date, but I guess I'm not sure if this is a date or not." I opened my bottle of water and took a small drink. We ate in silence. I wanted to say more through out but I couldn't think of anything to say. This wasn't going the way I thought it would. We finished and headed back to the hotel. He had his own room, I walked into the room sitting down on the bed.

"I wanna be sorry Pat, for everything I put you through, but I can't be sorry for this. As much as I blame myself for everything, I blame you as well." I looked down. I didn't feel bad that I was blaming him for this. I was tired of holding it in. I blamed him more then I blamed myself.

"How the hell can you blame me for this Addison? I did nothing wrong. I was there for you when you needed me. It was me that was running midnight trips to the damn store for you when you got sudden food urges and we didn't have it. I bent over backwards for you through out everything. I wanted you happy, because I wanted the baby. I never once was pissed because you were pregnant. The second you told me I was happy, it was the one thing I wanted so much. Yea it might have been to soon, but I don't care we rushed into everything we have done."

"Well maybe that's where we went wrong Patrick. We rushed into marriage, and from the look of things we got pregnant way to damn soon. I wasn't in this pregnancy alone Pat, that's the most you did for me. It was me that went to the appointments alone, because you were too busy doing what? Nothing, you just didn't want to come with. So sorry if I felt like I was in this alone. You have a funny way of proving to me that you wanted the baby. It wasn't just me that pulled away when we lost him. You stayed away for weeks on end. And when you did come back you never looked at me, I really felt like you didn't love me anymore. That's why I pulled away from you, when I needed you the most you were no where around." I could feel the tears wanting to come out, I quickly wiped them away.

"Maybe you're right Addison, we did rush into marriage, so here" He told me taking his ring off. "No matter what we do, it's gonna happen so let's do it now and ended everything. It seems everything is over, we can't work out. It's best this way." He handed me his ring, I stared at the ring in my hand. This isn't what I wanted to happen.

"Pat don't go, we can work this out." I begged as he walked to the door. "It's best for who Pat?" I asked tears rolling down my face. He didn't say anything just walked out of the room. I put the ring in my pocket and walked out. I stopped outside a room. I should've went to find Jeff but I couldn't do it, I didn't have the nerve to face him.

"Addy what's wrong?" Dan asked pulling me into his room. He wrapped his arms around me. "Sshhh Addy it's going to be ok." He started to rub my back.

"How can everything be ok when he handed over his ring, ready to sign the divorce papers?" I asked through sniffles.

"Shit Addison, I'm sorry that can be easy on you with everything you are going through."

"I dont even wanna talk about it. I can't stop it if that's what he wants. I wont make stay in a marriage he doesn't want." He hooked his finger under my chin lifting my head up.

"Even if it doesn't work out, you will find someone else that will make you happy again Addy." I smiled lighty up at him. I closed my eyes as our lips met. I quickly pulled away.

"That shouldn't have happened Dan and it wont happen again." I told him quickly walking out of his room. I walked back to my room which I was still sharing with Jeff. I sat on the end of the bed playing with Pat's ring, fresh tears rolling down my face. I jumped when I heard the door open. I looked to see Jeff carrying Ali into the room. I looked at him wanting to know what was going on.

"All I know is she had been out getting hammered. I don't know why." He laid her on one of the beds. "Addz are you ok?" I shook my head.

"Can you just go get my stuff from Pat's room?"

"Of course Addy then you are going to tell me what's going on." I looked up at him.

"Thanks Jeff, and I will." I told him as he left the room. I quickly changed and laid down. I looked over at Ali, it would be best to let her sleep it off. I kissed Pat's ring and slipped it onto my thumb. I pulled the covers up around me and fell asleep before Jeff got back. I woke up in the morning to Jeff staring at me. I looked over and saw that Ali wasn't there.

"She's in the shower right now." I nodded looking down. "What's going on Addy?" Jeff moved over by me.

"Last night didn't go so well." I held up my thumb. "Pat thinks it's best for everyone if we get a divorce. I don't want it, but I'm not making him stay with me because I let him go. This is why I didn't want to talk to him Jeff, I knew it was going to be coming. I can't make him happy if I can't have his baby. It's over Jeff, I have nothing else to say to him." I could feel the tears wanting to come out again.

"Why didn't you tell me this Addy?" I looked up to see Ali standing there.

"I didn't know how to say that my life was falling apart and that I was losing my husband because we were both pushing the other away." Ali quickly walked over hugging me. I hug her back. I saw Jeff sneak out.

"You still should've found away Addy, you need someone besides Jeff."

"I uh have kinda been talking to Dan and hanging out with him, but we kinda kissed last night. It was a mistake, it really was." I had yet to look up at her. I felt so ashamed of myself. I finally looked up at Ali, and saw that she was thinking about something. "What's up Ali?"

A/N: Will Ali tell Addy about her problems? What's going to happen now with everyone? Will Crimson ever come around? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	14. Chapter 14

~Alisha~

I stepped out of the shower, I felt rough. Jeff had said he didn't mind that I passed out on him. That he was just glad he'd found me before I passed out. I opened the door to hear them talking and I couldn't believe she hadn't told me everything that was going on when it was this bad.

"Why didn't you tell me this Addy?" She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know how to say that my life was falling apart and that I was losing my husband because we were both pushing the other away." I went to her and hugged her tight feeling her hug me back.

"You still should've found away Addy, you need someone besides Jeff." I turned slightly to look for Jeff, but he'd slipped out.

"I uh have kinda been talking to Dan and hanging out with him, but we kinda kissed last night. It was a mistake, it really was." I couldn't help, but think of kissing Nick last night, I was far gone, but I know I kissed him. I'd betrayed Tommy, but Addy's problems seemed worse than mine. I needed to focus on that. "What's up Ali?" I bit my lip.

"I…I" I felt like I was choking on my words." I kissed Nick last night." I put my head in my hands. "Things are so fucked up with Tommy. He won't talk to me without causing an argument or talking about himself and his amazing heel turn. He's so hostile, I couldn't believe it when he knocked me over and when he knocked me into the guard rail…Nick was just there. He's made sure I got home safe twice now. He asks if I'm ok, he shows concern for me just like Tommy use to. I've barely seen him since this whole heel turn. And I think he's cheating on me with Katarina. I saw them go out the other night and he never came back. But yet I'm the one that feels I betrayed him by kissing Nick." I wouldn't cry, I felt the lump in my throat, but I refused to cry.

"Ali you were drunk when you kissed him. It wasn't your fault and if anyone's betrayed someone it's Tommy." I didn't want to talk about it anymore, my throat already felt tight I needed a beer. I shook myself.

"As for Patrick, he wants to be with you I know he does. But he just doesn't know how to fight for you. You want to be with him don't you Addz?" She slowly nodded. "Well then fight for him, don't let him just walk away. If he thinks it's what you really want he won't chase you."

"Ali…I"

"What? If you love him Addz fight for him. Go to him tell him, you love him. Pull him to you and kiss the damn life out of him. Make him see that sure you hurt," I stumbled not wanting to sound harsh and upset her. "That the loss of Damien is still raw, but that doesn't change how you feel about him." I told her holding her hand. "Come on we'll have girls day today and then head to the tapings just me and you." She nodded before getting up and going to change. A knock on the door had me getting up. I opened it to see Nick. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I went to close the door.

"Alisha, wait please." I stopped at the pleading in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Last night you were in a bad way." I smiled sadly. It should be tommy seeing if I'm ok not Nick.

"I'm fine thank you for asking. And thanks for stopping me from driving back last night. About what happened," I began wanting to make it clear it was never going to happen again that it shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"No it's ok, you were hammered. I get it, but Ali just know I'm here if you need to talk at all. Anytime no matter what." Ijust didn't get him. After all the trouble he caused before I married Tommy and know he was the sweetest guy ever?

"Ok thanks Nick, I'll bear that in mind." He nodded and walked away as I closed the door.

"Who was that?" Addz asked stepping out looking refreshed.

"Nick wanting to see if I was ok." I bit my lip a habit I only just seemed to have developed. "Come on lets go we'll hit the movies then grab a bite to eat." I smiled grabbing my bag.

"Sounds like a plan." When we got to the movies Addz wanted to watch Titanic as it was showing in 3D but that just sounded depressing. I wanted Cabin in the Woods, but she refused to put up with the heavy amounts of gore that was bound to be involved. So we settled on Marvel's Avengers Assemble. Which turned out to be a good choice so many hot guys in one film, who wouldn't want to watch it? After we ate talking animatedly about the film, I felt the best I had in ages. I had my best friend back at last, but Tommy and his behaviour was always looming around me.

We finally made it to the arena for the tapings. Addz went straight to the guns locker room to speak with Pat. I hoped they worked things out or I would step in and slap Pat upside the head so hard his ears would ring. But I needed to deal with Tommy, sort things out make him see he couldn't carry on like this. I walked along the corridor to his locker room. That's when I heard them. A woman giggling, Katarina.

"Come on big boy." No I couldn't be hearing this. She sounded so flirtatious her voice low and husky. And then Tommy's unmistakable voice.

"Fuck Kat!" And my heart broke, I knew it. I knew he was so why did I have to wait to hear it to believe it? And why did it have to hurt so much if I knew it? I turned into Nick, why did he have to be everywhere all of a sudden? He didn't say anything just pulled me to him and I broke down. I got my best friend back, but know I'd lost my husband. Nick rubbed my back soothingly and walked me away from the locker room to his. I thought I heard Jeff and Ken asking what had happened, but I was to lost to care.

A/N: So did Tommy finally cheat on Ali? Will Addy sort her problems with Pat and begin to rebuild her marriage? 450 reveals next :D


	15. Chapter 15

~Addison~

We got to the arena and I headed off to find Pat. I was feeling pretty confident about everything until I got to the locker room door. I wanted to run and never look back, but I couldn't do that. I had to confront Pat about everything. I went to pull the door open.

"Addy can we talk?" I looked over my shoulder to see Dan standing there.

"Dan not now, I gotta try to fix things with Pat. Whatever you think is going on between us it's not. I love Pat, the most we can be is friends Dan. The kiss, it was a mistake. It should have never happened. Now if you will excuse me I gotta go." I spun around on my heel, Dan grabbing my arm.

"Addy I felt that spark when we kissed you can't deny you didn't feel it." I was trying to figure out what game he was trying to play.

"I felt nothing for you. The only thing I felt was guilt that I cheated on my husband with you."

"You don't mean that Addy. He doesn't want you any more, he threw the towel in, called it quits. And you still wanna be with him?"

"You don't know what you are talking about. He loves me more then you ever know. We're only going through a little rough patch right now. I'm always gonna wanna be with him."

"Addy just think about how good that kiss felt. You know it's better then any kiss you have shared with Pat." I was getting tired of listening to him beg.

"Is it true? Did you really kiss him?" I closed my eyes slowly turning around. I gulped opening my eyes to see the hurt look on Pat's face. A look that didn't suit him nor a look I liked to see etched onto my husbands sexy face.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. There is no excuse I can use to make it better. But it ment nothing to me."

"You really expect me to believe that Addison? You don't see me running off and kissing anyone. Maybe getting a damn divorce is what we should do."

"You don't mean that Pat. I love you, you love me. We can make this work. Please don't give up on us." I was begging him on theh verge of tears.

"You already did that Addison when you kissed Dan. I got nothing else to put into this marriage. I've been there and you throw it in my face by kissing someone you never got along with. Hell someone I never got along with. I got nothing else to say to you Addison."

"Pat we can get past this, please I'll do anything." My cold tears pricking my eyes. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Addy." The next thing I knew the door was closed. I turned around trying to figure out what I should do. I wrapped my arms around my body and walked to Jeff's locker room, only to find him gone, I sighed. I didn't want to bug Ali she was off with Tommy or atleast suppose to be talking things through with him. I wasn't close enough with everyone else to spill my problems out to. I really had no one right now. I looked at the floor walking along the hall. I smashed right into something or someone, It felt like a ran into a damn wall. I looked up and saw Garett standing there.

"Addz what happened?" He asked pulling me into him. It was just instinct to hug him.

"Why do you care? Just a year ago you were trying to break me and Pat up. So why care now? What changed?" I asked pulling away. Our eyes locking.

"Because I realized that I was an idiot. I hurt you badly. I didn't know that Lauren was just using me to ruin you. I lost you and Pat is the better man. You deserve to be happy and it's him that makes you happy. I only wanna see you happy. Can't a guy get another chance?"

"I guess."

"I'm not even with Lauren any more. I just wanna fix what I messed up last year. I'll talk to Pat for you."

"No that'll only make things worse. I'll figure something out. Don't worry about it, but thanks."

"We've been through a lot Addz, I'm always gonna be here for ya. Just come find me."

"Alright, I'll see ya around." I told him walking off. I pulled myself together walking back to Jeff's locker room, he was still no where to be seen. I dug through my stuff getting ready for my match. I walked out only to be met by Josh. I ignored him since he was only here to yell at me.

"Addz, wait." Josh said catching up to me.

"I don't have time to wait around well you yell at me for Pat. I didn't kiss Dan he kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him. I was a wreck after Pat handed his ring over to me." I was trying to keep my cool but it wasn't working.

"He loves you Addy he does, he's only doing what he thinks you want."

"Well tell him, I want my husband back. That's what I went to tell him today. That I wanted him. I don't think I can be without him. I love him Josh. But he'll listen to you, since he wont talk to me. Thanks for trying to help Josh, but I gotta get out there for my match."

"I'm your friend too Addy, that's never going to change." I gave him a small hug and walked out. I stood in the ring leaning against the ropes. Ali's music hit but she didn't come out. This wasn't like Ali. Maybe things didn't go to well for her. Or they could've gone really well and she was a bit tied up right now. Her music was about over with and she still wasn't out here. If she didn't show up soon I would just a mic and make it seem like this was suppose to happen.

A/N: Will Ali show up? Did Dan show his true colors? What's with Garett? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Alisha~

Nick was holding on to me tightly and I needed it I felt I would fall to pieces if he didn't. Jeff and Ken were in the room, but I couldn't hear them. It was like I was under water. I could see them and see their lips move, but no sound was coming through. How could this happen to me? Why would Tommy do this to me? I thought he loved me, yet he fucks that skank Katarina. I snapped back to the here and now as Ken crouched in front of me.

"Alisha what happened?" I locked my eyes with Ken's and tried to form the words. To tell him what Tommy had done to me. That he had actually cheated. That my marriage to him meant nothing. The man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and to someday have his children had broken every wedding vow he had made to me. But the words wouldn't come. Instead I tore my eyes from Ken and pulled at the rings on the third finger of my left hand.

"Now come on darlin' it's got to be a misunderstanding." Jeff tried. But I shook my head bringing my hand back to launch the rings across Nick's locker room, but Ken grabbed my hand stopping me.

"No Ali…" I let him take the rings from I didn't need them anymore. I didn't need Tommy anymore. He could go to hell. I stood up Nick following. I pulled away from his embrace.

"Ali where are you going?" I pushed past Ken and Jeff.

"Out."

"Alisha get back in here. We need sort this out." Ken tried, but I flipped him off.

"Ali please don't go to a bar again." Nick said softly. His concern pulled at my heart strings, but I wanted a drink more than I wanted their sympathy and pity filled eyes. I grabbed my bags that Nick had left at the door and walked out into the cool night's air. I walked along and part of me wanted the pain to go away and the need for a drink to go to so Nick wouldn't have to come help me again. 10 minutes later as I cut through an ally to get to Wall Street Plaza, they'd expect me to go to a bar not a club. But I saw him, I had always been great with faces and I knew this guys face. He used to be Jeff's supplier. I bit my lip. Could I do it? Jeff though his relationships with most everyone else fell apart, he seemed fine, he always seemed to be in a cloud of euphoria. And that was exactly what I needed. A way to forget and feel…anything other than the hurt and heart ache I felt now. I hadn't realised I had stopped mere feet from the guy till he spoke.

"Hey pretty lady what can I do for you? You got the cash I got what you need. Or we could always sort out another form of payment." He smirked cupping his dick. I needed to think this through, but my mouth opened anyway.

"I got the money what have you got?" I asked like I was ordering food.

"Smack, Crack, Speed, Angel Dust baby you name it I got it." He grinned.

"Smack…" He noted my hesitation.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." I paid a $160 for a shot of heroin in a syringe. The guy had said he knew I had never took it before so suggested that way. Gave me his number so I could call for my next hit and then I walked away my path way to happiness safely tucked into my bag. I went to head back to the hotel, but the closer I got the less confident I felt. I felt stupid for even buying it, was I really going to ruin my career over Tommy. I walked into the bar and ordered a beer. The liquid bliss warming my insides. A warm fuzzy feeling taking over. I was kicked out with everyone else at 2 am, but I was nowhere near as drunk as I thought I was. The second I stepped back into the cold nights air I sobered some and started to cry. How could he do this to me? I got back to the hotel and all was quiet until I walked past Katarina's room hearing his voice inside again a sob broke from me and I ran down to my room. I unlocked the door chucking my bag on to the bed everything spilling out. My phone lying next to the syringe. I walked over seeing my phone flashing over 40 missed phones and numerous text messages. I went to pick it up and see who had called to check the messages. But instead I picked up the syringe. I knew exactly what to do. So after setting everything up and sitting on my bed legs crossed I pierced my skin with the syringe pressing down the plunger. I felt the liquid go through, but I didn't feel anything else. I expected an instant high, but got nothing. The syringe still in my hand I felt myself get angry again. Why did nothing work? A knock on the door had me getting up I had every intention of ripping whoever it was a new one. I didn't need anyone's help nor their damn sympathy. But I felt the room spin, I put it down to getting up to fast. I struggled to grasp the door handle and turn it. I finally opened it and I think it was Jeff stood there. I had triple vision I couldn't focus on him.

"Alisha? Oh my god! What the fuck have you done?" He shouted as my vision became narrower. My body started swaying. My heart began to pound in my chest ready to explode as my breathing becoming quick and ragged. I felt I was falling and I hated it. This shouldn't happen, I should have stayed with them at the arena and that was my final thought as darkness fell around me.

A/N: Oh No is Ali going to be ok? Will Jeff be able to save her? Or is it too late? What will happen with Tommy? And what will become of Addy and Pat? 450 reveals next :D


	17. Chapter 17

~Addison~

I stood in the ring waiting to see if Ali was going to come out or not. Her song had ended, I smirked pulling the mic to my mouth. I had to play up the fact I didn't care that Ali didn't show up for the match, but I was really starting to worry about her.

"Well it seems that your favorite Storm is to scared to come down to this ring and face me once again. She knows that she can't beat me to get this title back. So she's giving up like the real person she is. But Storm hun if you think you can get over being scared of me then I'll face you next month at Sacrifice for the Knockouts title. I'm only giving you until next week to decide on what you wanna do." I dropped the mic and walked backstage. I wanted to find Ali but I happened to come across Jeff.

"Hey Jeff have you seen Ali any where?" I looked up at him and took in the worry wrote on his face and it seemed like he didn't want to tell me something. "Jeff spit it out. I know when you are lying to me so just tell me the truth." Jeff looked around and pulled me into an empty locker room. "What the hell Jeff?"

"Ali over heard Tommy and Kat in his locker room. He has been cheating on her Addz that's why she missed her match with you tonight. She took off we don't know where to find her."

"Check the bars. But other then that I don't know where she is at. But I do know that I have been friends with her longer then everyone backstage and she needs to time to be alone and work through this and figure out what she wants to do from here. Just wait until closing time then go to her room."

"I will do that if you try to talk Pat. I heard about the whole thing with Dan kissing you. But if you really want Pat make him listen to you Addy. Don't let him walk away, not again."

"Thanks Jeff, but if you will excuse me I gotta go find a certian guy and rip into him and his little slut." I told Jeff walking out of the room heading straight to Tommy's locker room. I barged right into his room not even knocking.

"Don't you know how to knock on a damn door Addison?"

"Do you know who to keep it in your pants and not cheat on your wife?" I spit at him.

"I'm not cheating on Ali. So where ever you got that crazy idea, take it back. I love Ali. Eveything with us is just fine. And it's none of your concern."

"She is my best friend, and when she doesn't show up for a match, and is no where to be found then it becomes my concern. And the idea came from you and Kat in here fooling around."

"I wasn't fooling around. Kat is my friend and she was cleaning my cut up that I got from Ken. I've told her we are only friends and that I love Ali. I didn't mean to make her think that I was cheating on her ever."

"Then you need to pick between Kat and your wife. And as much as I wanna believe you Tommy, I can't. You have put Ali through so much." I walked out. Hoping that Tommy would man up and talk to Ali and be there for her. Be the man he was. I pushed my way into the guns locker room. Pat was the only one in the room.

"What do you want?" I deserved every bit of attitude that Pat was giving me right now.

"To say sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry that I pushed you away from me when I needed you the most. I'm sorry about the kiss between Dan and myself, I take full responsibilty for that, but I didn't want it. What I want is my husband back, my best friend. The guy I need. I don't wanna get a divorce, I wanna move on with you. Please Pat."

"How can I trust you again Addison? I don't wanna get a divorce. I just hate seeing you so depressed about everything. It breaks me. Don't you think that I want my best friend back, my wife back? Because I do, I hate sleeping with out you. I just wanna go back to the time before we lost the baby."

"We can't go back, but we can move forward Pat. We can get past it all together. We need each other now more then ever. I don't expect you to trust me right away after the kiss, but give me a chance to gain my trust back." I blinked the tears away waiting to hear what he was going to say about it all. He walked over to me wrapping his arms around me, my arms going around him. "Does this mean I got my husband back?"

"Yea it does Addy." I smiled pulling him down for a kiss.

"About freaking time." Josh said walking into the locker room. I giggled into the kiss, Pat pulling me closer to him. Everything felt right. We still had stuff to work out and get over but now that we were on the right path it wouldn't be so hard to do. We were laying in bed watching movies neither one of us wanted to sleep, we were to happy to sleep. We just wanted to be in each others arms. But the bliss between us didn't last to long as Jeff called to say that Ali overdosed and that we should get to the emergancy room. I wasn't sure if Jeff told Tommy or not. Even though he was the one to blame for this he needed to be there. Ali would want him to be there, to know that he still loved and cared about her, if he was telling the truth about not cheating on her. I walked past his room and knocked really hard but I wasn't really banging on it. He pulled the door open, the hope in his eyes left once he saw me standing there.

"What else do you want Addy?" I couldn't help it, but I slapped him across his face. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled rubbing his cheek.

"It's your fault that Ali overdosed tonight and Jeff got to her in time and took her the hospital. Now if you really love Ali then I suggest you get your ass there." I saw his face fall. I knew him long enough to know that he was blaming himself for everything and seeing that he was having problems in his marriage.

"I'll be there." He said closing the door. I took Pat's hand and left for the hospital. Pat went to tell Josh as I told Tommy about everything. We rushed into the hospital. Josh and Jamie rode with us. It wasn't long and Tommy was there trying to get back to his wife. The doctor had told us that Ali was fine and they had flushed her body out with an IV to get the herion out and then pumped her stomach to get all the alcohol out. He told us that she was asleep right now. He let Tommy go back to her room as the rest of us had to wait in the waiting room. Pat put his arm around me and I saw Jeff smile. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. I didn't have to tell him a word you could see that everything was good between Pat and myself. With Ali in the hospital because of the overdosing on herion really showed me that anything can happen and that everything that's going on with Pat can easily be fixed if we stay together and work it out. I just hoped that Ali would be ok and that her Tommy would work things out. I really did believe that Tommy wasn't cheating on her. I didn't want to believe it, no matter what Tommy turned into he would never cheat, I couldn't even see him cheating. So I really hope that he wasn't. I didn't want to see them go through so much only for it to end in a divorce.

A/N: Is Addy and Pat really ok now? Will Ali be ok? Will Ali and Tommy work things out? LoopyLou tells all next! :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Alisha~

I was awake. My eyes wouldn't open, but I was awake. I could hear a beeping sound. I was engulfed in sheets and I felt I was too small for the bed I was in. Something was attached to my finger. I didn't know what as I felt too tired to move. And something was in my arm, it itched and I wanted it out. I was aware that someone's warm hand was holding mine. I couldn't figure out where I was and what was happening to me. I tried again to open my eyes and they did, slowly, but surely they opened. Everything was blurry. I looked to my right as that was the hand that was being held. I could make out the colour of the hair and it was red. Tommy. I tried to pull my hand away, but the movement had him looking up at me. I blinked my vision coming clearer.

"Alisha? Baby, oh god you're awake!" He let go of my hand and cupped my face. I was so confused. He went to kiss me and I moved. "Ok I guess I deserve that. But beautiful, I didn't cheat on you. I swear to you I never so much as even kissed Kat." My throat was so sore.

"But I heard you. She was in your locker room teasing you." I croaked. I didn't think he could look any sorrier than he did right now, but at that he did.

"No babe, I didn't she was cleaning a cut." I focused on his face and saw his split lip. "Ken did it for me treating you so badly." So he hadn't cheated on me? I knew when he was lying and I didn't think he was, but I was so confused.

"Why am I in a hospital?" He stared at me disbelievingly.

"Ali you overdosed last night. Jeff found you and got you to the hospital. They pumped your stomach for the amount of alcohol you drank and flushed your system with this IV for the heroin you'd taken. Baby if I had known how I was making you feel I'd have never gone near Kat…arina. I thought you were just being jealous and silly. I didn't for a second think how much I was hurting you. I love you so much and when Addy came and told me what had happened…I was crushed. I knew I had caused it and that I might lose you. It hurt so much Ali. And I don't ever want to feel like that again. You mean too much to me to do it." I started crying I was way too emotional. I pulled him to me and he held me tight. Telling me over and over how much he loved me.

"Who else is here?" I eventually asked as I got my tears under control.

"Pretty much everyone, the guns, your brother is here now and Jeff." He brought my hand up and kissed it. "I'll let Addy come in and see you, the doc doesn't want you crowded." As he went to pull away I stopped him and pressed my lips softly to his, I missed this so much. He smiled at me hope in his eyes then squeezed my hand leaving to get Addy. I sat myself up in bed and watched as she came in.

"Ali? Hun why?" She looked upset herself as she came over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I don't know really, I just I felt I was losing everything. That Tommy didn't want me anymore and I just wanted to forget. I bought it as I left the arena, but I felt so stupid I just dropped it into my bag and went and got drunk. But it didn't work I got back and heard Tommy in Katarina's room and thought the worst and it was just there." I told her avoiding her eyes.

"Ali I'm sorry, I should have been there for you." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No your problems were worse than mine."

"You turned to drinking and drugs Ali how is that not worse?" I turned my gaze away from her. I felt so ashamed, my dad was going to kill me for this if he found out and more than likely I was going to be in serious trouble for this at work. "Ali are you going to do it again?" I heard her hesitate not sure she should have asked.

"No I'm not, I got no high like I wanted and look how I ended up. And Tommy realises what he's done." I smiled sadly.

"I should kill him for this." She growled.

"But you won't course we're sorting things out. I know now he didn't cheat on me."

"That's not the point Ali, look what he caused if he hadn't behaved the way he had you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yes but it's in the past, I want to move on." I knew she wanted to argue it, but saw it was futile.

"OK, but he hurts you again, then I'm going to kill him." I smiled everything seemed to back on track. Addy went and everyone took their turn to come in. In the worst to deal with were Jeff and James. James was angry I hadn't spoken to him about Tommy and he wanted Tommy's head on a stick. I eventually calmed him, but Jeff was a whole different matter. He looked ashamed and disappointed in me, I wasn't close to Jeff, but the disappointment on his face hurt more than everyone else's anger. He told me he was glad I was ok and when I yawned he left saying he'd fetch Tommy and I could sleep. The doc came in with Tommy.

"Well Mrs Mercer, we just want to keep you in for a few more hours, let this course of IV go through and then all being well you can leave." He smiled and left. I wriggled to the side of the bed.

"Ali beautiful what are you doing?" Tommy smiled.

"I want you to lie with me, I want to feel safe." He didn't wait to be asked again as he slipped his shoes off and got on lying next to me holding me close as I curled into his chest breathing in his scent deeply.

"I love you Ali I do,"

"Love you to Tommy." I yawned my eyes closing as I started to wonder what would happen back at work.

A/N: Are Ali and Tommy really back on track? How much trouble is Ali going to be in? Will Nick try anything now that Ali and Tommy seem to be back on track? And what does Jeff really think about Ali's overdose? 450 reveals next :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Addison~

I was happy that Ali and Tommy were working things out, but I still wanted to kill him. I hate what he made her do. But I suppose I can't put all the blame on Tommy as he wasn't the one sitting by her and telling her to do. He wasn't the one that stuck the needle into her arm. Ali was the one to do it, when she knew that she could talk to me about it. But the fact of the matter was she did it and now we just have to move on from it. I was going to talk to Jeff about how he was feeling but he took off for home. It really was bugging him not that he would tell anyone that. On my way back to my room I saw Hogan, I could atleast try to help Ali out of her punishment.

"Hogan do you think we can have a word?" I asked walking up to him. He looked around like he had to do whatever he came here to do. "It wont be long and Ali's not here right now, so you have the time."

"Alright what can I do for you Addison?" We walked over to a table in the lobby sitting down.

"I know that Ali needs to get punished for what she did. I also know that's why you are here, but she went home with Tommy once they left the hospital. I agree that Ali shouldn't walk away from this with getting something, but couldn't you just give her alittle slap on the hands and a warning?"

"I can't do that Addison. She will get sent home from the tapings after I have a word with her. She messed up and she needs to take responsibilty for her actions."

"I get that sir, but what about the feud we have going on?" I know I was coming off selfish here. I should be worried more about Ali then the damn feud we have going on. But I was only thinking about the fans as they loved watching what happened between us and for it to end before it could really get started was a damn shame for everyone.

"Will just find someone else for you to feud with until she can come back."

"I came back here to feud with Ali no one else. If I can't feud with Ali then I wont wrestle."

"You can't do that Addison you're under contract."

"I can do that as my contract is different from the rest. My contract states that at anytime I wanna leave because I don't feel safe in that ring after what I went through I can walk away and still get paid the rest of my contract. You were the one to but that part in there. I'm not asking to let Ali off the hook. Just give her break, she has never done anything like this before. Write her off for a few weeks until the PPV. She can accept my offer for the ppv match like planned and then I can attack and take her out and then she can return at the ppv when I talk smack about her."

"I don't know Addison, I'll have to think it over and see what happens when I have my meeting with her." He got up to leave.

"You do know Hogan that if you suspend Ali that Tommy will stay with her." Atleast I hoped he would. He just looked at me then left. I sighed getting up and walking back to the room. I saw that Pat was finally up and in the shower. I stood looking at the bathroom door. My body craved for him, I kept telling myself that I need him, for this to be ok I needed to be with him in everyway. I wasn't rushing back into my marrage, I was doing what I had to do, what I wanted to do, what I missed. I took a deep breath walking into the bathroom stripping my clothes off as I went.

"Baby are you sure?" I nodded my head pulling Pat down into a kiss. Being with him was the only think I knew I was sure about right now.

We spent our time off just being with each other and getting back into the swing of things. We talked a lot of things through, and found out that if we would've just talked about them from the start instead of pushing the other one way that it would've have got blown out of hand the way it did. We both needed the time to heal alone over the loss but when we needed each other that's when we kept pushing the other one way. We no longer blamed each other for what we went through. It wasn't his fault and it wasn't my fault. We only blamed each other because it was easier then coming to terms about everything. Even though it still hurt to think about the ultra sound pictures we did have we placed in a pictures frames and put them up, a few in the livingroom, and the very last one which was very detailed and you could see everything about him very clearly was placed in the bedroom right between two pictures. One was a picture of Pat and myself when first started to date and were goofing off, the other picture was of the four of us when we had all the titles in TNA expect the World HeavyWeight belt. We stood on the top of the ramp posing before a match.

We walked into the guns locker room Monday. Josh informed us that Ali was in talking with Hogan right now. I wanted to wait for her to come back but I had an interview I had to head off to. I kissed Pat and walked out.

"Welcome my guest at this time Addy." JB anounced turning to look at me. "We haven't seen you for over a year, when you left with your injury. Why come back and target your best friend?"

"I was out for a year JB, I had time to think about things. And everytime it came down to Storm holding me back. First I was known as Jesse's Neals little sister, then when I was given the chance to step out from his damn shadow, I was only put into Storm's shadow. People liked her better then they ever liked me. They past me over for her. She only got what she deserved. I don't regret walking out there the night I returned and beating the crap out of her to get this title. For fucks sake her name is Storm but I have yet to see a storm from her. By the time I'm done with her the storm will no longer be. Just consider me the storm chaser, that's already got one up on her."

"But she's your best friend."

"No JB she was my best friend, I don't know who she is anymore. And she sure in the hell don't know who I am anymore. A year is longer then you think JB. And we when you see your so called best friend on TV week after week not caring if you are not there, then you gotta re-think who your real friends are." I rolled my eyes when Gail Kim walked into the shot. I was really hoping that this didn't mean that Hogan was suspending Ali. "What do you want Gail?"

"That title should be mine. If you didn't attack me, I would be holding that title right now."

"Cry me a damn river Gail then well you are at it build a fucking bridge and get the fuck over it. I took what I wanted and you were only in my way. You don't like then do something about it, don't just whine thinking that you are going to get everything handed to you." I was ready to attack Gail and she was ready to attack me when Hogan casually walked into view.

"Ladies, ladies I think the two of you will be in a tag match tonight. I hope you two can get along as you will be partners, oh and your match is next so I expect you to get out to that ring, and I will send your opponents out." I mumbled and stormed off to gorilla. I wanted to know what happened with Ali not teaming with Gail. I guess I'll have to wait until later to talk to Ali about things. I walked out to boos getting into the ring standing in the corner as Gail followed behind me. I watched the ramp seeing to see who was coming out as I bounced on my toes.

A/N: Who do they have to face? What is Ali's punishment? Will Tommy really stay with her if she gets sent home? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D


	20. Chapter 20

~Alisha~

I spent the next few days at our home in Nashville. Tommy did just about everything for me, but more importantly he started acting like he did before the heel turn. It felt great to wake up to him every morning. Not to worry if he was out with that slag or one of her cronies. As we walked into the Impact arena hand in hand a techie came over telling me Hogan wanted to see me.

"It'll be ok beautiful. If he suspends you I'll stay off with you." I couldn't believe what he was saying. But I knew why and it meant the world to me, but I didn't want him to think I was holding him back from things. I just didn't want him near Katarina. Just like he didn't want me near Nick. Which was fine. I smiled up at Tommy and kissed him.

"Thank you. I'll come see you once I've spoke to Hogan." He squeezed my hand as I slowly walked away. I took a deep breath and knocked on Hogan's door.

"Come in." I opened the door and looked at Hogan. I let him see how ashamed I was of myself and remorseful to. "Alisha… have a seat." I sat down opposite him. "How are you feeling?"

"Erm better thank you. Lots better. I just wanna say that I deeply regret my actions. What I did was in excusable and downright stupid. I realise that I recklessly endangered myself and that drugs nor alcohol was an answer to my problems. It was the first and after what happened I can assure you the last time I will ever use drugs." I started to feel nervous and began chewing my lip as I finished. Hogan had those stupid ass sunglasses on so I couldn't read him. He didn't interrupt me and was now at least I think just staring at me. He opened his mouth to speak just as Dix came through.

"Oh Ali, honey how you feeling?" She hugged me tightly before sitting down next to me. I smiled meekly.

"I'm doing good thanks Dix."

"Right, let's just get down to it. Alisha you're going to get injured tonight and then you're suspended for 6 months." My eyes went wide. I expected a punishment, but this was crazy! Hadn't the fact that I overdosed been serious enough? Its not as if I was an addict!

"Hogan that's a little, actually no that ridiculously extreme. It's her first offence."

"Yes with drugs, but then there's the backstage fighting." He cut across.

"Yes and she was punished. Those are due to come out of her file at the end of the month. 6 months is over board!"

"No Dixie it's not. She needs to realise that she can't get away with it."

"Get away with it! She isn't an addict. She did something stupid and reckless once! Once! She could have died. She herself just said that she would never do them again."

"I need to make an example of her!"

"Well you never made an example of Hardy…"

"Can we not bring Jeff into this." I tried, Jeff had dealt with his demons he didn't need bringing into this.

"Jeff has nothing to do with this! He's clean and she needs to know I won't let things like this stand!"

"Well I won't allow it! You're only saying it because you know Jeff and not Ali. If you did you wouldn't be suggesting it!" Dix screeched at him. I was almost ready to say I'd take the six months just to stop them arguing. But the door opened and there was Jeff.

"If I may? Alisha knows what she did was stupid and reckless. But she won't do it again and to prove it make her take weekly drug tests and I guarantee they will all come back clear."

"Ok you want it fair Dixie?" I didn't like the tone of Hogan's voice.

"Of course I do!"

"Fine Hardy, she screws up its all on you. You won't be suspended Ali, but you fuck up both of you are gone." Before I could argue it,

"Fine." Jeff replied and walked out. I looked between Hogan and Dix and nodded before going after Jeff.

"JEFF! Wait up a minute!" He stopped and looked at me. "You didn't have to do that, but thanks." He blinked.

"Don't screw up." Then he walked off. I had never been close to Jeff like Addy, but his coldness made me feel like shit. I walked back to Tommy's locker room and he was stood there waiting for me.

"Ali babe what did he say?" he asked noting my mood. I smiled up at him.

"Well you won't have to have time off. I gotta have weekly drug tests and if I fuck up me and Jeff are out of here." I sighed as he pulled me to him.

"Why is Jeff involved?"

"He kinda stuck up for me and Hogan who was pissed at me and Dix said that if she wanted fair I fuck up me and Jeff lose our jobs. He wanted to give me a 6 month suspension."

"That's fucking crazy!"

"Yeah well I'll take what I got and smile." Jamie walked over to me then. "Hi Jamie." I didn't quite meet her eyes. I felt everyone was looking at me differently. She hugged me.

"I'm glad you're ok Ali. Come on and change quickly cos we have a tag match against Gail and Addy. Dix wanted you to take it easy for your first match." I smiled.

"Sure gimmie five." I walked into Tommy's locker room. As I changed Tommy watched me. "What?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." He smirked. I kissed him quickly and went to leave, but he grabbed my hand. "I'll walk down and wait for you." I smiled softly as he linked our fingers, Ken had given me the ring back when he visited me in the hospital so I had that back now too.

Hogan walked out and told Addy that she would be teaming with Gail to stop them arguing in the ring. As Hogan came back out Jamie's music hit. Tommy was glaring at Hogan as Hogan glared at me.

"Tommy leave it." I whispered. Then my music hit and the arena exploded. Guess they were happy to see me back. I kissed Tommy and walk out a huge smile on my face then my eyes settled on the knockouts in the ring and I put my game face on. Jamie started up against Addy. They locked up and Jamie took her down with a Snapmare and followed up with a shoot kick and locked in the body scissors. Addy fought out and went to tag Gail in, but Gail started arguing saying she didn't want to fight Velvet Sky. Jamie took the opportunity to roll up Addy who kicked out at two. Jamie grabbed Addy and went to tag me in, but as she did Addy broke free and slapped Gail sending her in. They argued again and I came up behind her and hit a belly to back suplex. Addy shouted something at me and I stopped turning to her only for Gail to capitalise and lock in Christo (tilt-a-whirl headscissors arm bar) I struggled free and fell to my knees. Addy tagged herself in slapping Gail across the back. As she stepped in she shooed Gail out who in turn shoved her. They started pushing and shoving each other screaming. I looked up at Jamie who ran in and drop kicked Gail outta the ring as I rolled Addy up and got the win. She sat there looking pissed as me and Jamie celebrated.

A/N: Will Jeff be able to get on with Ali? What will Addy think to Ali's punishment? Are Tommy and Ali really back on track? 450 reveals next :D


	21. Chapter 21

~Addison~

I started up against Jamie. We locked up and Jamie took me down with a Snapmare and followed up with a shoot kick and locked in the body scissors. I fought out and went to tag Gail in, but Gail started arguing saying she didn't want to fight Velvet Sky. Jamie took the opportunity to roll me up, I kicked out at two. Jamie grabbed me and went to tag Ali in, but as she did I broke free and slapped Gail sending her in. We argued again and Ali came up behind her and hit a belly to back suplex. I shouted at Ali who stopped turning to me only for Gail to capitalize and lock in Christo (tilt-a-whirl headscissors arm bar) Ali struggled free and fell to her knees. I tagged myself in slapping Gail across the back. As I stepped in I shooed Gail out who in turn shoved me. We started pushing and shoving each other screaming. Jamie ran in and drop kicked Gail outta the ring as Ali rolled me up and got the win. I sat there looking pissed as Ali and Jamie celebrated. I saw Gail was walking out; I got up shoving Ali to the matt. Jamie went to attack but I grabbed her arm whipping her out of the ring. Ali got up shoving me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Addison?"

"You, it's always been you." We started to trade punches. I got Ali down to the matt getting on top of her grabbing her hair and smashing her head into the matt. I was trying to go easy on her. The crowd erupted into cheers as the Pat and Josh run down to the ring. Pat grabbed me around the waist pulling me off Ali as Josh checked on Ali. "Let me go Shelley." I seethed out.

"Ok fine." He raised his hands up as I ran back over to Ali attacking her.

"Damn it Shelley get Addison." Ali hit me with an elbow to the face getting the upper hand.

"Nope I can't do that Sabin." They continued to argue as Ali and I kept going at it. It wasn't long and Josh and Pat were wrestling around the ring. Hogan's music blasted but that still didn't make us stop.

"Enough" Hogan barked. Ali was going to stop, but I wasn't about to as I sent her into the corner. I went to run to deliver a drop kick officials were in the ring holding us back. "Now if the four of you want to fight then next week it is on. Sabin and Storm vs Alex and Addison." Hogan barked walking off. Josh got a mic.

"Addison I've had enough from you since you have been back. I would like to know what's going on." I got my own mic.

"Haven't I made myself clear Sabin? I was tired of everyone holding me back. I didn't make you pick sides. That's on you." At this point everyone had mics.

"You made it clear that you don't give a damn about our friendship Addison, and that's on you, we are done."

"Aww Storm I thought that it was clear that I didn't want to be your friend anymore when I took this title from you." I said in a mocking tone holding the knockouts title up.

"How can you side with her Shelley?" Josh asked getting in Pat's face.

"Simple Sabin, I love her and I'm always gonna be on her side. Did you really think that I would pick you over her?" Pat asked with a laugh.

"I thought you knew right from wrong? I thought we wouldn't let anything or anyone," Josh looked right at me when he said this. "come between us?"

"You thought wrong Sabin. I do know right from wrong but the thing is I don't really care." Pat laced our fingers together as we dropped our mics getting out of the ring walking backstage. Ali and Josh walked out shortly after that.

"Is this the end of the guns Tenay?" You could hear Taz ask as we stood around backstage.

"I'm not sure Taz." Was Mike Tenay's answer.

"So is it true? I'm seeing the end of the Guns before me?" Tommy asked with Ali in his arms. I smirked at him. I have only forgiven him for Ali's sake, but I was still pissed at him.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see like everyone else Mercer." I turned to Ali she was giving me the 'be nice to my husband look'. "So what uh happened with Hogan?" I asked ignoring the look all together. She explained everything from Hogan wanting to make an example out of her to Jeff walking in and saving her ass and that if she screws up again then both of them will be fired. I haven't really talked to Jeff since the whole thing happened. "How uh is Jeff doing?"

"Being a prick" Tommy got out. I looked at Ali confused for a moment but then it clicked. I turned and kissed Pat.

"I'm gonna go see how Jeff is doing."

"I'm coming with you Addz."

"Don't Pat, I'm not being mean here, but I got to do this alone." Pat was gonna argue but thankfully Josh backed me up.

"I need you to come with me and figure the damn suits out for the wedding." You could hear Pat groan but he followed behind Josh as I walked the other way to find Jeff. I walked into his locker room.

"Hey Jeffy." I told him sitting down.

"Hey gummy bear. How are thing with you and Pat?" I looked at him weird for a second. He seemed to be fine to me. Like nothing was wrong at all.

"Uh good, things are pretty much the way they should be. How are you doing after everything with Ali?" Yep that did the trick to turn him from happy to pissed off.

"Ya know I don't even know why I have cared about her for so long? I was never close to her; I only got along with her because she was your friend. She was never anything more then my coworker. This shouldn't be bugging me."

"Jeff it's bugging you because for one you can't let it go. She messed up and knows that, she had a lot going on and did what she thought she had to do. And second you may not see her like a sister or be close to her but you still care enough about her, over the years she has grown on you and she is your friend too Jeff."

"No Addy she was. My fucking job is on her. I can't be watching out for her everyday all day. She messes up then I'm gone for it too."

"Jeff you have to forgive her or you're gonna do something stupid. You don't have to forgive her today or tomorrow but you know what it's like to mess up." I told him walking out of the room. I walked to the guns locker room. I found it odd that it was empty, no one or anything was in the locker room. I turned to walk out to see if I could find anyone.

"So I hear that you and Pat are happily together again. Ya know I could've made you happier then he ever could Addison."

"I highly doubt that Dan. Now get lost."

"I can't do that Addison. You will see that I'm the better one for you." Seriously what the fuck was this guy's problem?

"Addison this guy bugging you?"

"Yea wanna get rid of him for me so I can find my friends and my husband?"

"Sure thing." Garett said shoving Dan down the hall.

"This isn't over with Addison." Dan yelled.

"Thanks Garett, yes it is Dan." I went on my way. I didn't get where they could possibly disappear to. I walked into a catering and saw a very bored and disgusted Pat as Jamie and Josh sat in front of him making out. I walked up to Pat slipping onto his lap I pressed my lips onto his. I pulled away hearing Josh groan about it. "What are you the only that gets to make out around here or something?"

"Yes" Was his simple answer pulling Jamie closer to him.

"Then you can stay here and we will leave you two to it" I told them getting up and walking off with Pat. We headed back to the hotel ordering room service for the night.

A/N: Is the guns splitting up? Will Jeff ever forgive Ali? Does Jeff care about Ali? Where did Tommy and Ali disappear to? Will Ali mess up again? LoopyLou reveals all next! :D


	22. Chapter 22

~Alisha~

"What the hell is wrong with you Addison?"

"You, it's always been you." We started to trade punches. She got me down to the mat getting on top of me grabbing my hair and smashing my head into the matt. She was trying to go easy on me I knew that much. The crowd erupted into cheers as the Pat and Josh run down to the ring. Pat grabbed Addy around the waist pulling her off me as Josh checked on me. "Let me go Shelley." Addy seethed out.

"Ok fine." He raised his hands up as she ran back over to attack me.

"Damn it Shelley get Addison." I hit Addy with an elbow to the face getting the upper hand.

"Nope I can't do that Sabin." They continued to argue as Addy and I kept going at it. It wasn't long and Josh and Pat were wrestling around the ring. Hogan's music blasted but that still didn't make us stop. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I suspected it had something to do with Josh and Pat, maybe they cooked this all up.

"Enough" Hogan barked. I was going to stop, but Addy wasn't about to as she sent me into the corner. She went to run to deliver a drop kick but officials were in the ring holding her and then me back. "Now if the four of you want to fight then next week it is on. Sabin and Storm vs. Alex and Addison." Hogan barked walking off. Josh got a mic.

"Addison I've had enough from you since you have been back. I would like to know what's going on." She got her own mic.

"Haven't I made myself clear Sabin? I was tired of everyone holding me back. I didn't make you pick sides. That's on you." At this point everyone had mics.

"You made it clear that you don't give a damn about our friendship Addison, and that's on you, we are done."

"Aww Storm I thought that it was clear that I didn't want to be your friend anymore when I took this title from you." She said in a mocking tone holding the knockouts title up rubbing my face in it.

"How can you side with her Shelley?" Josh asked getting in Pat's face.

"Simple Sabin, I love her and I'm always gonna be on her side. Did you really think that I would pick you over her?" Pat asked with a laugh.

"I thought you knew right from wrong? I thought we wouldn't let anything or anyone," Josh looked right at Addy when he said this. "come between us?"

"You thought wrong Sabin. I do know right from wrong but the thing is I don't really care." Pat laced his fingers with Addy's dropped their mics and left. Me and Josh left moments later.

"Is this the end of the guns Tenay?" You could hear Taz ask as we stood around backstage.

"I'm not sure Taz." Was Mike Tenay's answer.

"So is it true? I'm seeing the end of the Guns before me?" Tommy asked with me in his arms. Addy smirked at him. I didn't think she'd really forgiven Tommy, more she was just being civil for my benefit.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see like everyone else Mercer." She turned to me as I gave her the 'be nice to my husband look'. "So what uh happened with Hogan?" She asked ignoring the look all together. I explained everything from Hogan wanting to make an example out of me to Jeff walking in and saving my sorry ass and that if I screw up again then both of us will be fired. Leaving out the bit where I wanted to argue with Jeff as it would seem ungrateful. "How uh is Jeff doing?"

"Being a prick" Tommy got out. I wanted to roll my eyes at Tommy's bluntness, but Addy looked at me and something seemed to click.

"I'm gonna go see how Jeff is doing." She said.

"I'm coming with you Addz."

"Don't Pat, I'm not being mean here, but I got to do this alone." Pat was gonna argue but luckily for her Josh backed her up.

"I need you to come with me and figure the damn suits out for the wedding." You could hear Pat groan but he followed behind Josh as she walked the other way to find Jeff. I turned in Tommy's arms and kissed him.

"We need to sort you and your best friend out." Well more he needed to apologise for actions towards Matt.

"Ok babe what did you have in mind." I smacked his chest.

"You know that's not what I mean. You need to apologise." He pulled a face and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I guess you're right. I was complete ass to him." I nodded. "But first…" He walked round me and to Ken. "Anderson!" Oh no, this was going to end badly.

"What do you want?" Ken snarled at him as I came up behind Tommy, Ken softened a little. I tried to tell him with my eyes not to hurt Tommy. But it turns out I didn't need to.

"I wanted to apologise, I've been a complete prick these past few months. And also to thank you for being there for Ali when I should have been." He held his hand out and Ken slowly took it. I smiled a sigh of relief escaping my lips. I went to Ken and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Ken, for everything. I know I should have come to you, but I didn't and I'm sorry for the stress I undoubtedly put everyone under. But you have been a total rock." I lowered my voice. "You're secrets safe with me." I smirked.

"Oh and what secrets that then?"

"That you're not actually an asshole, but I huge softy." He smiled back and hugged me again.

"Yeah let's keep that secret I got an image to upkeep." I took Tommy's hand and walked to Matt's locker room.

"I'll go in first then you can come in when I say ok? I don't want him to just out right hit you." Tommy nodded and I knocked walking in. "Hey Matt." He looked at me in pity and I wanted to tell him to wipe that look from his face before I punch him, but I bit it back.

"Hey Ali, how you feeling?" I sighed.

"I'm fine I came to talk about Tommy," This seemed to aggravate him.

"What's he done? If he's hurt you more I'll kill him,"

"No, no it's nothing like that. He wants to apologise, for his actions. But I didn't want him walking in and you decking him. So are you willing to hear him out?" And he nodded I think it was only because of me and how he pitied me, but I'd take what I could get. I walked back out and told Tommy to go in. Maybe now that Addy has talked to Jeff he'd talk to me. I set off to his locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned thinking Tommy and Matt made up real quick only to be met by Nick's steely blue eyes.

"Ali, why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" I didn't get what he meant, I wasn't doing anything. I had, but I wasn't now.

"Nick what are you talking about?"

"You and Mercer, how long till he crawls back into Katarina's bed? How long till he treats you like shit again? How long till you feel the need to take something again?" That was pushing things.

"Nick you don't know me so don't pretend to. Me and Tommy are fine now. As for what I did that was a onetime thing and the single biggest mistake of my life, I would never put myself through that again."

"You won't have to if you leave Tommy. Alisha please, I can make everything right."

"She said no, so why don't you get lost." I was startled by Jeff's voice so close behind me.

"Oh is it druggies anonymous?" I felt my temper flair. He could talk trash about me I royally didn't care, but Jeff was clean and had been for a long time now.

"Jeff isn't a druggie. Just get lost Nick. You pathetic excuse of a man. I can't believe I actually thought you were a nice guy. Just take your sorry ass and go before I beat you." I glared at him. His face had dropped realising that all the effort he put into be a nice guy had just been flushed down the toilet. He walked away shoulders slumped. I didn't turn to look at Jeff for his attitude before. So I kept looking forward. "Thanks Jeff."

"You're welcome, Ali?" I turned to look at him. "Just don't let me down. I don't wanna lose my job." I nodded.

"I won't Jeff. I will be clean." I smiled reassuringly. He nodded and walked off. I got back to the hotel moments before Tommy and we ordered takeout and chilled out to a film. After breakfast I started to wonder how the match would go and if it really was the end of the guns?

A/N: Will Nick back off? Will Jeff start to try and get on with Ali again? What will happen to the Guns? 450 reveals next :D


	23. Chapter 23

~Addison~

We got to the arena, heading off to the locker room. We walked in seeing Josh flipping through some papers.

"What are you looking at Josh?" I asked sitting down by him.

"Some venues in Michigan, as of last night Jamie decided she didn't want to get married in New York but Michigan. This is all the places she likes and I get to pick my favorites and we will go from there. So now the date of the wedding will more then likely change and everything. I just wish she could make her mind up about everything."

"Josh this is her big day, you think it's about the two of you but it's not, it's about her. She just wants everything to be fine and since you haven't sent out invites yet, then everything can be changed around since it's not set in stone, you would have to worry if you sent the invites out."

"Thankfully they were going to get sent out once we got back to her place in New York, but now we gotta head to Detroit and go venue shopping."

"It's not that bad Josh." I told him going to get changed. I walked out to see the guys standing off in the corner going over the 50 states. We met Ali and Tommy at gorilla. I looked at Tommy and could tell that he had something to say. "Just say it Tommy."

"I don't even wanna know, but I get that everything is story line out there and you four are the best of friends, but I'm warning you don't let it get to you, like I did. You really don't know what you have until it's gone." I chewed my lip looking down. Pat pulled me into him trying to get me to relax and just focus on the match. I know he was referring to the four of us and not Damien. But it still got to me.

"You think we don't know that Mercer. We've lost enough over the last year we're not going to let this ruin anything. We're smarter then that." Pat half growled out. I didn't want anything to happen right here so I pulled Pat out to the ring as we made our entrance.

"Pat just forget about what Tommy said. You know just like I know that story lines can and will come between people. We just can't let it. So let's focus on this match and make it one that the fans are going to love." Pat nodded as Ali and Josh got into the ring.

Josh and Pat start things off and they lock up and some reversals, and Pat into the ropes. They lock up again and a sunset flip by Pat and he gets 2. Some more counters and a kick by Pat. Arm drags and counters, they stand off. Pat smirks getting out of the ring to get a drink of water, and Josh stands there stunned for moment. Wristlock by Pat, rights to Josh. Irish Whip and a boot by Josh. Arm drag and forearms by Josh. Springboard missile dropkick by Josh, he only gets 2. Kicks by Josh and a running kick to Pat once again Josh goes for the pin but gets 2. Pat tagged me as Josh went over and tagged Ali in. We locked up, she got me in a headlock but I got in a few elbows to her gut. I went to do an arm wringer but Ali countered with an Irish Whip, Pat tagged himself in as Ali clothes lined me to the matt. I rolled out landing on the floor. I slowly got back up in the corner as Pat hit a flipping neckbreaker to Josh. Eye rake by Pat, forearm by Josh and a bulldog then by Pat. Pat slams Josh. Pat hit a Lionsault to Josh for 2. Jawbreaker by Josh, chops now. Off the ropes and Pat tossed to the floor. Suicide dive by Josh. I ran over to Pat checking on him, I moved back out of the way when Josh went for a Springboard, Crotch Claw by Pat. Off the ropes spinkick by Josh. Enziguri and then a top rope leg drop Josh gets 2. Running yakuza by Josh. Josh up top for an atomic drop. Crazy head scissors by Pat into a modified crossface. Josh crawls and gets the ropes. Pat hits a Scoop Slam and Pat up top Josh gets up knocks Pat into the tree of woe levitation, dropkick by Josh. Suplex by Josh sets Pat up top, Pat bites Josh down to the mat Lung Blower by Pat. Pat goes for Shell Shock he hits but only gets 2. Josh countered Sliced Bread. Josh with a Dropkick to Pat. Josh went to cover but I got in and pulled Josh off. Ali ran in with a clothes line but I ducked. We traded punches before I whipped her into the corner, hitting a monkey flip. The ref got us out of the ring back to our corners as Josh hit Cradle shock on Pat. I once again went to pull Josh off Pat but I was met with a spear by Ali, as Josh got the three count and the win. I crawled over to Pat to check on him as Josh and Ali celebrated in the ring. I helped Pat up and the second that Josh and Ali had their backs to us we attacked them sending them both to the outside of the ring. After a little yelling match between everyone we finally made it to the back.

"Do you guys really hate each other that much?" I turned to see Jesse standing there, which threw me off.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" I asked walking over and giving him a slight hug.

"Nothing really, just in the area and thought I would check on my sister and see how everyone is doing." I eyed him up, as much as I wanted to think he was here for me I knew better. Over the last year not only had I pushed Pat away but Jesse to.

"He should still be in his locker room as he hasn't had his match for the night yet." He looked at me confused for a minute. "Do you really think I would believe that you came to see me when we haven't talked for the past 4 months or so?" He shook his head and walked off to Jeff's locker room. Pat pulled me close kissing the top of my head.

"You doing ok?" I nodded.

"I know things have been rocky with all of us but why don't the six of us go out and get a bite to eat tonight before we all head home for a while." I threw out, it would be nice if we did go out and try to get everyone back on good terms if everything went alright and not go off like a ticking time bomb.

"What six?" Josh asked thinking it over.

"Duh Joshy, you and Jamie, me and Pat, and Ali and Tommy."

"Addz do you think that's a good idea?" Pat asked a bit worried.

"Yea I think it's a good idea. Whatever bull shit we have with each other we can put it behind us."

"I agree with Addy." Ali said as we headed off to the locker room to change. We had to stop at Tommy's locker room so she could get her bags. We got changed and waited for the guys to change. As they were getting ready Jamie and Tommy both showed up.

"You take longer then a we do Pat!" Jamie exclaimed as Pat walked out 45 minutes later. I was use to him taking forever, so I really didn't notice anymore.

"Hey I gotta look good." I sent him a look. "For my very beautiful and sexy wife." He said wrapping his arms around me pressing his lips to mine. After a few moans and groans from people mostly Josh. We head out to The Cheesecake Factory.

A/N: Will Josh ever get his wedding planned? How will the evening go for everyone? Will we ever see Dan again? Will Addy and Jesse ever be close again? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	24. Chapter 24

~Alisha~

"I know things have been rocky with all of us but why don't the six of us go out and get a bite to eat tonight before we all head home for a while." Addy threw out everyone looked at her.  
"What six?" Josh asked thinking it over.

"Duh Joshy, you and Jamie, me and Pat, and Ali and Tommy."

"Addz do you think that's a good idea?" Pat asked a bit worried.

"Yea I think it's a good idea. Whatever bull shit we have with each other we can put it behind us."

"I agree with Addy." I said as we headed off to the locker room to change. We had to stop at Tommy's locker room so I could get my bags. We got changed and waited for the guys to change. As they were getting ready Jamie and Tommy both showed up. It would do us some good to all go out together and just get back to being the friends we were before everything went to shit. Well Tommy and Shell were never going to be best friends, but oh well.

"You take longer then we do Pat!" Jamie exclaimed as Pat walked out 45 minutes later.

"Hey I gotta look good." Addy sent him a look. "For my very beautiful and sexy wife." He said wrapping his arms around her kissing. After a few moans and groans from people mostly Josh. We head out to The Cheesecake Factory. We ordered and chatted like old times it wasn't till the deserts came that things got a little heated.

"Shelley bout earlier and what I said. I didn't mean to upset anyone. I was just meaning how my heel turn and behaviour affected Ali and how it took for her overdose to wake me up. I didn't mean your baby." I wanted to hit him upside the head. He could so lack tact at times.  
"What so our baby isn't important?" Shell snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that." Tommy tried to sooth.

"What happened to Ali was all on you man. And we know more than anybody what it's like to lose,"

"Pat he didn't mean it like that. What I did was my own stupidity. Tommy just doesn't want us all falling out because of your twos heel turn." I reasoned.

"Wait so because we're the heels we're the ones going to cause the problems?" Addy said through gritted teeth.

"No I never said that Addz, don't twist my words."

"Just because you're staying face Ali doesn't make you a saint. You shutting down was all on you and taking the drugs." Pat snapped. I was getting pretty fucking pissed right now and Tommy knew it and so did Josh.

"Guys look all that is being said is let's not let the keyfabe split, split us up for real. Just everyone take a deep breath and relax." Tommy had grabbed my hand and was squeezing it gently. "Now everyone just say sorry."

"Sorry." All three of us muttered which had us all laughing and everybody relaxing again. We called it a night not long after. Me and Tommy heading back to the hotel. As we walked down the hall I saw Nick and remembered the kiss. I needed to tell Tommy before Nick used it to try and split us up. We put our things away and I sat on the bed.

"Ali, beautiful you aren't letting what Shelley said get to you are you?"

"No, no I just I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to be mad or hate me." He looked at me confused before kneeling in front of me taking my hands.

"Alisha there is nothing you could do that would make me hate you." I took a deep breath.

"It was one of the nights I was really drunk. And you already know how Nick was there a lot making sure I got back in one piece. You hadn't come back the night before, we'd argued at the arena. He stopped me from driving while totally hammered. He was being so sweet, saying all the right things. I…I kissed him. And then I freaked I couldn't believe what I'd done. The next thing I know I'm in Jeff's room with Addz. I hated myself all I could think was I betrayed your trust." I looked at my hands as Tommy stayed quiet.

"I'm not mad Ali, beautiful it was my fault. You wouldn't have been drinking like that if I hadn't been an ass. Baby we're going to put it all behind us. If anything Nick took advantage." He kissed me before stripping for bed. I knew if we argued again he'd use it against me, but for now we could put it behind us.

At the tapings me and Sab headed over to JB for a brief interview.

"Storm, Sabin can I get a quick word?"

"Sure JB," I smiled.

"What do you need?" Sab asked.

"Is it true that you two are going in for the running of the tag titles?"

"It certainly is. Last time I got screwed over, but this time I got Sabin so there's no we can lose."

"Storm is right. If Shelley and Addison want to turn their backs on us then fine, but me and Storm are tight as always. We'll have each-others backs and bring home the gold."

"Are you happy with your win against Shelley and Addison?"

"As happy as we would any other win JB." I answered.

"What annoys us is their need to attack us after they lost like a pair of sore losers. We were supposed to be friends. It was Guns for life." Sab told him.

"Nothing was supposed to break us, but they let things like titles get in the way. We'll prove that we're the best,"

"By bringing back the gold." We were ready to say goodbye to JB when we were attacked from behind by Addy and Shell.

A/N: Is everything really ok with the guns? What will happen with Addy and Shelley attacking Ali and Sabin? 450 reveals next :D


	25. Chapter 25

~Addison~

We got back to the hotel, heading up to our room. Things had been quiet between us after we left. Pat stripped down to his boxers tossing me his shirt. I smiled stripping down and slipping it on with a pair of boy shorts. It was one of the things that I needed to sleep at night. I laid down Pat putting his arm around my waist pulling into him.

"You're ok after everything tonight right baby?"

"Yea I'm fine. I've done a lot of thinking about everything it all happened for a reason, we're right where we are suppose to be in life."

"What are getting at baby?"

"We're not ready to be parents. We can handle it, but we haven't had time for us. We barely dated before rushing into marriage, then getting pregnant. We weren't ready. Losing the baby as mean as this sounds was the best thing for us. I hate we went through that but we did. I'm not ment to be sitting at home when what I love is out there in that ring. When it's time for us to have a family we will but it's not now. And it doesn't bother me anymore, not like it use to."

"I guess I see where you coming from with everything. We didn't have time for just us. Things happen for a reason and this really put us as a couple to the test. Maybe we weren't ready for kids then but by the time he was born we would've been."

"Maybe so Pat. But we can't dwell on it. Things happen and life goes on. We lost something very important to us and no matter how many kids we have, they will never replace him. He's always gonna be our first kid, and we'll always love him, but we have to move on and focus on the future." He agreed kissing me.

We stood back and watched as Josh and Ali had an interview with JB, waiting to strike. I really was enjoying being a heel. I can see why Tommy let it get to him. It was easy for that to happen.

"What annoys us is their need to attack us after they lost like a pair of sore losers. We were supposed to be friends. It was Guns for life." Josh told him.

"Nothing was supposed to break us, but they let things like titles get in the way. We'll prove that we're the best,"

"By bringing back the gold." They were ready to say goodbye to JB when we attacked them from behind. I grabbed Ali throwing her into some crates. By the time we were done Josh and Ali laid on the floor.

"You wont have any gold with us around."

"You have to get past us first and we want nothing else then the two of you to fail."

"Addison, Alex can I get a word?"

"Uh nah" I told him walking off, Pat right behind me. We waited in the locker room for Josh and Ali.

"We didn't hurt you guys to bad did we?" I asked the second they were through the door.

"No we've been hurt more then that." Josh said. We sat around talking until Ali took to sitting on the floor and doing her thing. And the guys took to their routine before we headed off the gorilla. Ali and Josh were facing Daniels and Bully Ray. Pat spun me around.

"So we're good after last night?"

"Yes baby, we're just fine." I looked at the monitor. "Time to bully our friends." Josh was going for the pin and the win when I pulled Ali off the ring apron as Pat got into the ring pulling Josh off Daniels. Officals were soon out pulling us apart. We got to the back. Ali found it weird that Tommy wasn't there so she went in search of Tommy. We headed back to the locker room.

"So I got some news." Josh said bouncing off the walls. Pat and myself looked at him. "Oh I can't tell you till Ali joins us."

"Then why bring it up?" I asked walking into the second part of the locker room to change.

"I wanted to is that such a crime?" I went to answer but Ali walked in.

"What's a crime?" Ali asked. I walked back out.

"Happy go lucky here has something to say but he wouldn't tell us until you were here." I turned to Josh. "Now spill."

"Demand much Addison?" I shot him a look. "Alright fine we got our gig at the bar." I smiled missing being on stage performing.

"What's that look for Shells?" Ali snapped. I turned to Pat with an intense look on his face.

"You're not gonna have the urge to drink are you?" My mouth dropped I couldn't believe that Pat would say that.

"Addy you have a jack ass for a husband." Ali stormed out of the room. I looked at Pat.

"You screwed up Pat. After everything she has been through and you throw it in her face. You get to fix this problem with her." I followed Ali out the door trying to find her. I didn't see her any where so I headed to Tommy's locker room. I knocked waiting for an answer. Tommy slowly pulled the door open looking pissed.

"What do you want Addison?" He growled out.

"To see how my best friend is doing. Now she in there?" I growled out not backing down.

"Yea but I doubt she wants to talk to you." Tommy was really starting to piss me off.

"Tommy enough. Addy didn't do anything." Ali said walking up behind Tommy.

"I know Pat was an ass but we can't perfrom without you, so what do you say?"

"I'll do it but don't expect me to be nice to Shells."

"No worries, he had no reason to say that shit. I'm pissed at him as well." Ali laughed a little saying she would meet us there. I walked back to the guns locker room. Seeing Pat sitting there guilt eating away at him.

"Addy I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn right Pat, but it's Ali you need to apologize to not me. Now lets go Ali is meeting us there." I walked out of the room heading to the exit Pat not far behind me.

A/N: How's the gig gonna go? Will Ali and Pat make up? Will Tommy do anything to Pat? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	26. Chapter 26

~Alisha~

Tommy wasn't at gorilla, but I found him in Dix's office with Hogan. They were talking about him turning face. I smiled I liked Tommy better as a face it just suited him better. Then I headed back to the guns locker room.

"I wanted to is that such a crime?" I heard Sab say just as I walked in.

"What's a crime?" I asked and Addy walked back out from going to change.

"Happy go lucky here has something to say but he wouldn't tell us until you were here." We both turned to look at him. "Now spill."

"Demand much Addison?" She shot him a look. "Alright fine we got our gig at the bar." It had been ages since we'd performed. I smiled and caught Shell's giving me a look that I didn't appreciate.

"What's that look for Shells?" I snapped. Addy looked at him as he continued to stare at me intensely.

"You're not gonna have the urge to drink are you?" I felt like I'd been slapped. That was low and coming from one of my best friends made it worse.

"Addy you have a jack ass for a husband." Then I walked out and to Tommy's locker room fighting the urge to cry.

"Ali, beautiful what's happened?" Tommy asked as I walked in slamming his door. He pulled me to him. I told him what Shelley had said and he growled.

"I'll kick his fucking ass. That was damn uncalled for." There was a knock on the door and Tommy slowly released me. I sat on his bench as he answered the door.

"What do you want Addison?" He growled out. My ears pricked up.

"To see how my best friend is doing. Now she in there?" She growled back not backing down.

"Yea but I doubt she wants to talk to you." I knew Tommy was just pissing her off.

"Tommy enough. Addy didn't do anything." I told him running my hand up his back.

"I know Pat was an ass but we can't perform without you, so what do you say?" I was in two minds, part of me wanting to say fuck off and the other saying to hell with Shell.

"I'll do it but don't expect me to be nice to Shells."

"No worries, he had no reason to say that shit. I'm pissed at him as well." I laughed a little and told her we'd meet them there.

"Baby you don't have to go."

"I know Tommy, but I don't want him to think he's got the better of me. Plus I think we both know Addy is going to make him apologise one way or another." We changed and got to the bar before them. Tommy got me a juice as I wasn't going to touch alcohol for a long time if ever again. The others turned up with Jamie and we quickly set up. Addy took centre stage.

Keep my head to the ceiling and my fingers crawl the walls  
If I can't fly to heaven, I don't want to be here at all

Do you wanna be here baby?  
Or stay on the coast?  
Baby, if your answer's maybe,  
I'll leave you all alone

Lightning bolts, they light the sky  
Careful not to get too high  
I've got wings made out of wax  
Sunshine on my back

Do you wanna be here baby?  
Or stay on the coast?  
Baby, if your answer's maybe,  
I'll leave you all alone

Load my bow with an arrow  
Look myself in the mirror  
If we don't leave tomorrow  
I know the end is near

I put down my guitar and started to head towards the bathroom. As I came out there was Shell.

"Ali, look I'm sorry about what I said to you. That was totally uncalled for. I was being a jerk. We still friends?"

"Yeah I guess, Guns for life remember." I smiled at him.

"I got you a drink." I was about to say thanks when he handed me a pint of beer. I felt my blood boil. He brings up me drinking and then he passes me a fucking beer. He stands there looking at me expectantly. And in response I pour the whole glass over him.

"Shove your friendship up your ass Martin." I snarled.

"Ali! What are you doing to my husband?" Addy shouted.

"Your husband just proved he's the biggest jackass going!"

"Ali babe, what happened to him." Tommy asks laughing at Pat who's stood there shaking with anger.

"Your wife just poured her drink down him." Tommy just laughs even more.

"Its not funny Mercer." She snarls.

"Don't take that tone with my husband Addison!"

"Guys what the hell is going on!" Josh shouts as he gets closer to us.

"My so called best friends attempt at an apology. Hey I'm sorry for the drinks dig earlier, but to make amends here's a fucking beer! I'm all for a laugh, but that takes the piss!" I start to walk away again before things get way outta hand, but Josh grabs my arm.

"Ali please calm down." I turn glaring at him.

"Why should I? He clearly thinks nothing of our friendship, if he keeps throwing things in my face." I shout.

"Ali this is Pat we're talking about, you know he doesn't always think things through. He didn't mean to upset you. He was apologising." Josh soothed. He was right what did I expect it was Shelley after all.

"What? Pat you moron. That is so stupid. Ali I'm sorry." Addy told me. I guess we'd all kind of over reacted.

"It's ok, maybe I slightly over reacted." I sighed hugging Addy. Shell was standing there scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Ali." I thumped his arm.

"Good, now come here." I hugged him too. We played a few more songs before calling it a night and heading back to the hotel.

"That was kind of tactless of Shelley." Tommy said as I came out of the bathroom climbing into bed with him.

"I know, but nobody ever said he had tact. I would have laughed before, but I guess I'm just a little sensitive about things right now." Tommy pulled me to him.

"You have every right to be. But lucky Josh seems to be able to settle things quickly with you guys." I lay my head over his heart yawning.

"That's Josh for you always has and always will be the voice of reason in the Guns. I'm bad tempered, Addy's emotional and Pat's tactless." I smiled to myself before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Will things get better for the Guns or are they about to get worse? How will the on show feud go? And is that it from Nick and Dan or do they have something up their sleeve? 450 reveals next :D


	27. Chapter 27

~Addison~

"What? Pat you moron. That is so stupid. Ali I'm sorry." I told Ali. I knew Pat didn't think everything out but I really thought he knew better as he was the one that brought it up at the arena.

"It's ok, maybe I slightly over reacted." Ali sighed hugging me. Shell was standing there scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Ali." Ali thumped his arm.

"Good, now come here." Ali hugged him too. We played a few more songs before calling it a night and heading back to the hotel. I was lying on the bed as Pat walked out from taking a shower tired of smelling like booze.

"Why did you do that Pat? You could've bought her juice or a soda."

"I thought she would get a kick out of it. Not get offended." He walked around turning the lights off before climbing into bed. "I get that it's too soon for jokes like that. I'll cool it on the jokes."

We got to the arena and saw what was going on. We quickly threw our stuff in the locker room and head off to where we were needed.

"Welcome my guests at this time Addison and Alex Shelley."

"Look JB just get to the point we got titles to win, people to hurt." I snapped.

"Why keep attacking your fellow gun members?"

"The Guns are over with. There will never be the guns again. Everyone sitting at home wishing that we make up and be friends again,"

"News flash it's not gonna happen." We walked off before more could be said. We walked into the locker room and the first thing that Pat did was take his shirt off and go straight over to the mirror. He was busy checking himself over as Josh and Ali walked in.

"Don't tell me." Josh said glancing over at Pat.

"I wont then." I looked down trying to ignore Pat. I wasn't trying to be mean it just got on my nerves when he did this, and I swear he did this a few times a day just normally he did it in the bathroom so no one could see him doing it.

"What the hell is he doing?" Ali asked as she looked at Pat.

"He thinks he's fat. He has that disorder." I couldn't think of what it was called.

"It's called body dysmorphic disorder. He thinks he's fat when he's not. He's been like that since forever. I really thought he was getting better about it."

"But look!" Pat exclaimed grabbing some of his non existent stomach fat. "Look at it."

"Dude you're not fat." Josh said walking over to him. Ali turned to face me.

"You're not gonna talk to him about this?"

"There isn't anything I can say. He thinks it; I just gotta make sure he doesn't do anything to harm himself. I make sure he eats everything he needs. He doesn't have it as bad as others do. For him it's just the image thing. It's the reason he works out as long as he does."

"Why didn't you say anything before? And why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"It's wasn't my secret to spill. And other then the four of us here not many other people around here know about it." I looked over to see that Pat was putting his shirt on. "Normally he does it when no one is around; I didn't think he was doing it anymore, even though he will never stop doing it. I just wish he would worry about other things and not his body image." I sighed slightly getting up.

"Pat don't be stupid. How on earth are you fat? You got girls throwing themselves at your feet like you're some sex god! Just get over it man, hell if I didn't know you the way I do, I'd do you in a heart beat." I couldn't believe Ali right now.

"It's not some joke Ali, he can't just get over it." I really wished it was that easy for him to do, but it was serious.

"Addy she doesn't know how serious this is for him."

"That doesn't make it right for her to say that." I was shocked that Pat had yet to say anything. "Whatever, Pat has a match" I stormed out of the room. A few minutes later Pat caught up to me.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble." He said like a kid that just got into trouble.

"Its fine Pat, you can't help they way you see yourself. Just know that you are sexy." I wrapped my arms around his waist, his hands resting on my lower back.

"But you gotta love me no matter what, you're my wife." I rolled my eyes playfully looking up at him.

"That's true you could gain all the weight in the world and I would still be with you."

"Yea that's not gonna happen though." I smiled as we shared a quick kiss before going out to face Dan for the X-Division title. Pat didn't want me ringside so I took a seat with Taz and Tenay. I slipped the head set on. They tried to talk to me but I told them to leave me alone because I wasn't going to give them the answers they wanted to hear. I was only there to watch the match.

The bell rings and we get a lock up right away as Aries sends Shelley flying across the ring.

Another lock up and Shelley sends Aries into the ropes, only to eat a big shoulderblock. Aries then cartwheels out of the way before gloating in the corner. Shelley is enraged and he charges, hitting Aries with a couple of big chops and a knee to the midsection before he dropkicks Aries through the ropes to the floor. Shelley launches himself out of the corner to the outside, bringing himself down on top of Aries. Shelley picks up Aries, but Aries slaps him and heads into the ring. Shelley responds by bringing Aries down throat first on the top rope, then slingshotting himself on top of Aries for a two count. Aries tries to throw Shelley to the side and get a breather by heading to the apron. Aries snaps Shelley throat first on the top rope, but when he goes for a slingshot press, Shelley gets his knees up. Shelley goes to the top and sends Aries to the outside. Aries crawls under the ring and surprises Shelley from behind, sending him to the outside, then following with the heat seeking missile through the ropes.

Aries sends Shelley back into the ring and hangs him up on the middle rope before heading back into the middle of the ring and continuing the assault with a big knee to the back. Aries buries his shoulder in Shelley's midsection in the corner before taking him across the ring and hitting a nasty open hand chop. Aries brings Shelley out of the corner, rakes his boots across Shelley's fact, then hits him with a rolling elbow drop to the back. Aries locks in a modified rear chin lock. Shelley fights up to his feet and out of the hold, but Aries tears him back down to the canvas by his hair.

Aries plays to the crowd and tries for his pendulum elbow drop but Shelley moves. Aries comes right back with an eye rake, dodges a punch and lays in with a couple of his own. Shelley kicks Aries in the chest and comes out with a series of strikes and chops before he sends Aries from corner to corner and hits a big clothesline.

The crowd seems to be very in favor of Shelley. Shelley waits for Aries to get up before hitting a superkick to the gut. Shelley goes for sliced bread but Aries fights it off. Shelley hits a reverse STO into the middle turnbuckle before hitting Aries with a running knee to the back of the head. Aries heads to the outside and under the ring again. He tries to surprise Shelley, but Shelley sees it coming and back drops Aries over the top to the outside. Shelley hits a head butting suicide dive, sending Aries crashing into the guardrail and to the floor.

Shelley sends Aries back into the ring and heads up to the top rope. Shelley leaps off with a double stomp but Aries moves. Shelley shoulders Aries and hits the air raid crash, going for the pin, but Aries is able to kick out at two. Shelley tries for an enzugiri but misses. Aries comes back with a knee breaker back drop combo, but can't get three. Shelley blocks a suplex and connects with the enzugiri before both me collide and go down hard.

Aries charges Shelley in the corner and he's met with a big boot to the face. Shelley tries for sliced bread, but he's pushed away again. Aries heads to the apron, and Shelley follows, trying for sliced bread again. Aries pushes him away, shoulders Shelley, and drops him with a DVD on the apron. Shelley falls out to the floor. Aries heads to the top and jumps out with a double sledge, but when he sends Shelley into the ring; he still can't keep him down for a three count.

Aries heads to the top and tries for the 450, but Shelley moves. Shelley connects with sliced bread and goes for the pin, but Aries gets his hand on the ropes and this match continues. The crowd is going crazy, chanting for once more. Aries ducks a kick to the face and rolls Shelley through with knees to the top of the head, then a kick to the top of the head, before hitting him with a corner dropkick and brainbuster. Aries goes for the pin but Shelley kicks out at two.

Aries looks stunned. He picks Shelley back up to his feet, but he's rolled up in a small package for two. Shelley hits Aries with a superkick to the chest, then a kick to the back of the head and goes for the pin, getting another two count, the crowd is going nuts. Shelley goes for sliced bread, and hits it getting the pin and the win.

I threw the head set off running to the ring grabbing the XDivision title and getting into the ring as Dan walks up the ramp. I jump into Pat's arms, our celebration ends quickly when Josh and Ali appear at the top of the ramp.

A/N: What do Josh and Ali want? Will Ali, Addy and Pat be ok? Will Dan or Nick try anything? Will we ever see Jeff again? LoopyLou reveals next! :D Oh I didn't randomly make up Pat having the disorder he really does there is a vid on Youtube floating around where he says it himself. Which is a damn shame since that man is very good looking!


	28. Chapter 28

~Alisha~

I walked into the locker room with Josh to find Addy and Pat. Pat looking at himself in the mirror.

"Don't tell me." Josh said glancing over at Pat.

"I wont then." Addy replied looking anywhere but at Shell. I watched as Shell poked at himself.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked still looking at Shell.

"He thinks he's fat. He has that disorder." Addy answered. It still didn't make things any clearer to me.

"It's called body dysmorphic disorder. He thinks he's fat when he's not. He's been like that since forever. I really thought he was getting better about it."

"But look!" Shell exclaimed grabbing some of his non existent stomach fat. "Look at it."

"Dude you're not fat." Josh said walking over to him. I turned to face Addy.

"You're not gonna talk to him about this?"

"There isn't anything I can say. He thinks it; I just gotta make sure he doesn't do anything to harm himself. I make sure he eats everything he needs. He doesn't have it as bad as others do. For him it's just the image thing. It's the reason he works out as long as he does."

"Why didn't you say anything before? And why didn't I know about this sooner?"

"It's wasn't my secret to spill. And other then the four of us here not many other people around here know about it." We looked over to see that Shell was putting his shirt on. "Normally he does it when no one is around; I didn't think he was doing it anymore, even though he will never stop doing it. I just wish he would worry about other things and not his body image." She sighed slightly getting up.

"Pat don't be stupid. How on earth are you fat? You got girls throwing themselves at your feet like you're some sex god! Just get over it man, hell if I didn't know you the way I do, I'd do you in a heart beat." I was trying for light heartedness to make him laugh, but I clearly just put my foot in it.

"It's not some joke Ali, he can't just get over it." She snapped.

"Addy she doesn't know how serious this is for him."

"That doesn't make it right for her to say that." I didn't get what the hell was wrong all I knew was I'd upset her and Shell was quiet "Whatever, Pat has a match" She got up and stormed out. Shell looked at us for a moment and then followed her out.

"Josh what did I do?"

"It's not your fault Ali, you didn't know. Anything else he'd have laughed, but it's just causes a lot of problems and it's a big cause of depression. He could get that low he'd do something stupid."

"Aw shit, what is it with us lately Josh? " I said rubbing my face.

"I don't know Ali, but we'll work it out." He assured me. I sighed and got changed. I saw Shell win and then me and Sab headed out and interrupted their celebrations.

"Well Storm I don't know about you, but I'd like to know what just happened." Sab said into his mic.

"I'd like to know too. Addy's back 5 seconds and she gets a shot at my title. Then Shelley outta nowhere gets a shot at the X division title?"

"See I've been working my ass off, I haven't turned my back on anyone. Yet I don't get a shot at the X division title?" Shell and Addz got themselves mics.

"Aw what's a matter Sabin? I can't help it if I am and always will be better than you. But I tell you what if you want a shot at my shiny new title next week you can have a shot."

"You better than me? Well I guess we'll see who's the best next week." Sab smirked.

"Oh and Addy? I'll be having my rematch for my title."

"Bring it on Storm, I can and will beat you." Sab pulled me back through the curtain.

"Well tomorrow should be fun then."

"Yeah it should be, maybe me and Addz can have a real match for a change." I smiled and headed to the locker room to change.

"Hey Addz?" She looked up at me as she came in on her own. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't know and I'd never heard of it before. That was real cruel of me to say."

"Forget about it, look I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I felt like I was being dismissed and that she hadn't really forgave me, but I didn't argue just left seeing Shell on my way out.

"Pat sorry for earlier, that was fucking mean of me to say." He smiled.

"Ah don't worry, least I know now." He smirked.

"Know what?"

"You think I'm hot." He laughed.

"You are so not going to let that slide are you?"

"Hell no, I'll catch you later Ali." He hugged me and I left.

I arrived a little early to discuss with Dix my match. On the way to her office I saw Jeff down the hallway I called to him, but he either didn't hear me or was ignoring me. I was gonna go to him, but Dix stuck her head out her office. I went in and we decided whether or not I would lose my match to Addy and that Sab and Shells match would be pushed to next week. I thanked her and walked down to Jeff's locker room. I felt a little nervous, I never really spoke to him as he was Addy's friend not mine, but I'd never had a problem with him. Plus I needed to tell him my first drugs test had come back clean.

"Jeff? It's me Ali." I called out knocking on his door. After a while he opened the door and looked down at me.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

"I came to tell you I past my first drugs test. But, I, um are you ok?" I asked a little concerned about him and the fact no one had seen much of him lately.

"Wonderful Ali, why wouldn't I be ok? It's not like I have a crush on you or anything" I looked at him shocked.

"What? Jeff what did you just say?" I ask leaning in to make sure I hear him right. But instead of repeating himself he presses his lips to mine. Jeff quickly pulls back and slams the door. What the hell was going on? "Jeff open the damn door!" I shout pushing my way in.

"Ali just leave it." He tries to push it closed, but gives up when he realises I ain't going anywhere. He walks away as I walk in shutting the door behind me.

"Jeff what is going on? And don't feed me bullshit. You have a crush on me? You just kissed me? And I'm married, hell you're married." I sigh rubbing the back of my neck suddenly feeling a little awkward. He's sat on the bench looking at his hands.

"I don't know Ali. I've never paid you much attention. You were just Addy's friend. But then the whole drinking thing and with Addy not being around I saw a lot more of you. Then when you blacked out from all that booze. I was worried for you. I saw what Tommy was doing and I wanted to make it better for you. Then you OD'd and I guess I realised I don't know…that I like you. You're a pretty girl, with one hell of an attitude and I guess I got drawn in. But you're right. I'm married and so are you. Shit Addison is gonna freak when you tell her." He rested his head in hands.

"Look Jeff you don't have to worry about Addy, I won't tell her. And like you said it's a crush. I was a, a damsel in distress. And I guess you were being my Knight in Shining armour. You love Beth right?"

"Yeah of course I do. I wouldn't leave her and Ruby for anything."

"Well then, nothing to worry about. It's ok." I assured him. "We're friends nothing more nothing less. You've been there for me for a lot of the shit I've gone through Jeff so thank you." I smiled and hugged him. I heard the door open and looked over to see Addy.

"Hey its good to see you two finally talking." She smiled.

"Hey, I know we've sorted things out. And my first drug tests come back clean so I was sharing the news."

"That's good Ali." Addy smiled.

"I'll get going I need to get changed for our match." I smiled at Jeff and left. I never would have thought Jeff would crush on me, we've bashed heads together so many times.

I headed to gorilla and stood with Tommy as I waited for my music. Addy was off to the side with Pat and nobody knew Jeff had kissed me, but him and me and it was staying that way. I stepped up on my tip toes to kiss Tommy as my music hit and I walked out. Addy walked out moments later the fans boos at a deafening level.

The bell rings and I go after Addy right away with a series of chops and snapmare takedowns. Addy drops me off the top rope and stomps on me. Addy sends me face first into the corner and follows with a clothesline splash. Addy connects with a missile dropkick and I go down hard. Addy with a quick cross-body. Followed with a snap top rope Hurricanrana on to me. I fire back with a quick power slam. I hit Addy with a spinning side slam. I take to the ropes to hit Thunder and Lightning. But I land funny on my knee. I cover Addy, but get a two count. We fight to our feet and Addy drops my knee over hers. Addy quickly goes up top to hit Sugar Rush and gets the win. Addy grabs a mic as I crawl from the ring.

A/N: Will anyone find out about Jeff kissing Ali? Will Ali tell Addy what happened? Has Addy forgive Ali about what she said to Pat? And where are Dan and Nick? 450 reveals next :D


	29. Chapter 29

~Addison~

I hadn't heard nor seen anything of Jeff the last few days. As Josh and Pat went to meet with Dixie about things I headed off to Jeff's locker room to see if he was around for the tapings. Like I always do with Jeff I just walked into the room to see Jeff and Ali hugging.

"Hey it's good to see you two finally talking." I smiled.

"Hey, I know we've sorted things out. And my first drug tests came back clean so I was sharing the news."

"That's good Ali." I smiled.

"I'll get going I need to get changed for our match." Ali smiled at Jeff and left. I sat down by him.

"How ya feeling?" He just shrugged his shoulders. Something was up with him. "Jeff talk to me."

"I'm fine Addy, now don't you have your match with Ali you need to get to?"

"Yea, wanna hang out later?"

"Nah I'm gonna head back home, I'll see around Addy." I frowned. Most people found it hard to read Jeff but I was able to read him like a book and something was up. I would figure out what it was. I got up walking out of the room to meet up with Pat at gorilla. I let Pat hold onto me as I tried to figure out what was so wrong with Jeff. Ali walked out so I kissed Pat and walked out moments later the fans boos at a deafening level. The louder they booed the more I loved it.

The bell rings and Ali comes after me right away with a series of chops and snapmare takedowns. I drop Ali off the top rope and stomps on her. I send Ali face first into the corner and follow with a clothesline splash. I connect with a missile dropkick and Ali goes down hard. I hit a quick cross-body. Followed with a snap top rope Hurricanrana on to Ali. Ali fires back with a quick power slam. Ali hits me with a spinning side slam. Ali takes to the ropes to hit Thunder and Lightning. But she lands funny on her knee. Ali goes for the cover, but gets a two count. We fight to our feet and I drop Ali's knee over mine. I quickly go up top to hit Sugar Rush and get the win. I grab a mic as Ali crawls from the ring.

"So it seems that you're just talk Storm. I thought you were going to take my title. I think Storm no longer has that fire and desire to be on top anymore. I'm ready for a new challenge if you can't step it up Storm."

"You want a challenge then you got one. At Sacrifice I will meet you in that ring the Knockout title on the line."

"You're on Storm but it's not going to be in a normal match oh no, it's gonna be bigger then that. It's not even going to be a steel cage match but it will be a first blood match. Whatcha say Storm?"

"Get ready to bleed Addison, you're on." Ali walked backstage. I grabbed my title and headed back. My thoughts went back to Jeff.

"Ali, did anything seem off with Jeff?" I asked as we walked back to the locker room.

"Nope, but then again I don't know Jeff like you do. Why do you ask?" It didn't seem like Ali was lying about anything, it was true she wasn't as close to Jeff as I was.

"Something just seemed to be bugging him after you left, just trying to figure things out. But I guess if he needs me he will come to me." We walked in getting changed and were soon met by Josh and Pat.

"Are you sure about the first blood match?" Pat asked resting his hands on my hips. I smiled kissing him softly.

"Don't worry, we know each other's limit's out there." I told him softly as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Yea it's not like we are going to kill each other out there Shells, we're best friends." I really wanted to forgive Ali completely over what she said about Pat, and even Pat told me it was no big deal. And it was nothing. But a part of me wanted to stay mad at her over it. I tired to push that part away. We're suppose to be the best of friends and I couldn't let something she had no clue about stand in the way. "But don't you two have a match?"

"No, it's until Sacrifice now." Josh said a bit disappointed about it all.

"Sorry to hear" I whispered as Pat pulled me in for a kiss my arms going around his neck playing with his hair. We pulled apart Pat pecking my lips. I smiled looking around to see that everyone had left. We gathered our stuff up and headed out.

It had been days since I had heard from Jeff. I tired to call him but it went straight to his voicemail. I called Beth to see how Jeff was doing and she told me that he was fine and that when he got back around that she would have him call me but nothing. As far as I knew I didn't do anything to make him mad at me. I didn't understand it. I dropped my stuff off in the locker room and headed out to find Jeff. I wanted to know what was going on. I had to know what was going. I walked into Jeff's locker room and walked over to where he was putting the face paint on at.

"You gonna talk to me now Jeff?" I asked leaning against the wall crossing my arms over my chest.

"Addison I don't have anything to say. Now will you let me get ready for my match?"

"I don't know why you are pushing me away now for Jeff. We have been friends for a long time, good friends at that. You know where to find me when you need to talk." I walked out of his locker room bumping into Ali.

"How's Jeff doing?" I looked confused at Ali confused for a second.

"I wouldn't know as he doesn't tell me anything any more." I told her walking off. I was pulled backwards into a dark locker room. I gulped trying to figure out what was going on. Who was it that pulled me into the dark room? My eyes adjusted but I didn't see anyone. I tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"Did you really think that you're little husband could get away with taking my title away from me? You will be mine Addison." I bumped into a wall, trembling with fear to what Dan could do to me. Dan roughly grabbed my face. "I sat back and waited for the perfect time to strike. I've been watching you Addison; I was watching as you lost that damn child of yours tore your marriage apart. You made it easy for me to come after you Addison, with showing up here again. I pretended to be your friend, I never wanted you as a friend Addison. I wanted to feel you under me as I gave you the best pleasure of your life." I closed my eyes wanting to forget what he was saying and get back to Pat. "You know you want me, you can't stop thinking about that kiss Addison."

"I want nothing to do with you Dan. I love Pat not you. Get over your damn self." I could picture that damn smirk of his on his face. Everything with Ali, Jeff, Pat and losing the baby and everything that Dan just said I couldn't stop it. I balled my fist up and punched Dan.

"You little bitch" he yelled stumbling backwards. I quickly run out and made it to the locker room not seeing anyone. The room was empty so I changed into my ring gear. I heard laughing as they walked into the room.

"You gotta see the black eye Dan is sporting." Pat said pecking my lips. I sat down slipping my boots on.

"I wonder who did it." Josh asked getting his stuff out. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Addy their something you wanna share?" Ali asked sitting down by me. I really didn't think I could keep this from everyone. I took a deep breath.

"I did it" All eyes were on me wanting to know why? "He was talking crap really, something about how he was waiting for me and Pat to get a divorce so I could be his." Pat pulled me into him; I could feel how tense he was. "It's ok baby." I told him softly kissing his cheek moving closer to him.

"He's gonna pay for what he tried to do to you."

"I know baby, but I'm fine and we got bigger things to worry about right now." I told him trying to get him to focus on the matches and not on Dan.

"Yea cuz we gotta beat these two to keep our titles." Pat smirked.

"Not gonna happen." Josh said.

"Wishful thinking but that Knockouts title is coming home where it belongs." We joked around for a few more minutes and headed down. Mine and Ali's match was up first. Tommy was there for Ali. Pat wished me luck, we kissed and I headed out to the ring after Ali made her way out.

We locked up Ali taking me down with an arm bar. I quickly got up, Ali hitting a few quick kicks. I pulled her hair sending her flying across the ring. Ali rolled out. The second Ali stood up I did a suicide dive both of us ending up hitting the fan barrier. We slowly got up; I threw Ali into the steel steps her back making contact. I dug under the ring getting a few chairs and kendo sticks out and putting them into the ring. I threw Ali back into the ring. I got into a mini argument with a fan. I slipped under the bottom rope getting into the ring being met with a kendo stick to my back. I winced in pain. As Ali hit me again in the same spot with the kendo stick again. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. I pulled Ali's feet out from under her. I used the ropes to pull myself up. Ali was up at the same time. We traded punches. Ali whipped me into the corner, hitting a high knee. Ali hit a glory bomb going up top to hit Thunder and Lighting. She landed perfectly but she couldn't go for the pin. She got a chair and started to hit me in the head with it braking me open, blood flowing out. Ali's music hit as she celebrated with the crowd. Pat was down to help me to the back. He picked me up. My head and ribs were killing me. He took me to the trainer's room. My ribs got wrapped up, they weren't broke just fractured, and the cut on my head got cleaned and glued back together. I was given some aspirin for the headache and I headed back to gorilla with Pat as he had his match with Josh next. I kissed Pat and slid down the wall to watch the match on the monitor. I looked over to see Ali sit down by me.

A/N: How's Josh and Pat's match gonna go? Will Jeff ever tell Addy about the kiss? What's Dan really up to? How is Ali doing with keeping the kiss a secret from Tommy? Will Nick try anything? LoopyLou reveals next! :D


	30. Chapter 30

~Alisha~

It was the night before Sacrifice and although I had managed to keep everything from Addz I felt I couldn't keep it any longer from Tommy. I didn't want secrets between us. We'd just got good again.

"Ali, beautiful what's wrong?" Tommy asked lying down on the bed and pulling me to him. I took a deep breath.

"Ok we aren't keeping secrets. And something happened, not with Nick. Don't worry. But you know how Jeff is supposed to make sure I don't take anything?"

"Well yeah, but he was an ass about the whole thing though." He grumbled kissing my forehead.

"Well there may have been more to it than that. Jeff was there when I blacked out and found me when I overdosed. He was there when I well not needed him, but was there none the less. And he well developed a crush on me." Tommy started laughing.

"Babe Hardy's crushing on you? That's mental he's a married man." He continued laughing.

"Yeah I know and that's what I said after he kissed me. Now wait!" I shouted as he went to get out of bed. "He freaked it was brief, more a peck on the lips. He said he loves his wife and isn't leaving her or Ruby for anything. So don't worry and me and Jeff? I don't think so. He's a nice enough guy I suppose, but he isn't you." I assured him kissing him softly. He sighed and rubbed his hair.

"You sure? Cos I know you gotta speak to him, keep him up-to-date with the drug tests and stuff."

"The only man I want is you. Yeah if Jeff gets over it, which I'm sure he is, we may become closer, but it's me and you always."

I was walking down the hall considering going to see Jeff and how he was doing, seen as Addy was sure something was up with him. As I got to his locker room Addz walked out.

"How's Jeff doing?" She looked at me confused for a second.

"I wouldn't know as he doesn't tell me anything any more." Then she walked off. I wonder what's got her panties in a twist. I stick my head into Jeff's locker room.

"Hey Jeff you ok?" He looks up as he finishes his face paint and smiles lightly.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing really, just I feel bad about not telling Addy. But don't worry I'm fine." I knew he wouldn't say much more to me and I didn't know how to get him to talk.

"Ok well I'm here if ya need me." I smiled and left heading for the Guns locker room.

"Alisha." Just the guy I didn't want to see.

"What Nick?"

"Look I'm sorry about what I said. Its just I don't wanna see you hurt again." He put his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged him off.

"Druggies anonymous, is what you called me and Jeff, that hurt. So screw you what part of me and Tommy are happy don't you get?"

"Alisha,"

"Beat it Nick before we beat you." Shell said him and Sab coming to my aid.

"He's going to break you again Ali." Nick said walking away. I would prove him wrong.

"Hey Ali, you'll love this," Sab started.

"Someone's give Dan a black eye." Shell laughed me and Sab laughing to joking about it as we walked into the locker room. Addz was in there sitting down.

"You gotta see the black eye Dan is sporting." Shell told Addy as she slipped on her boots.

"I wonder who did it." Josh asked getting his stuff out. Addy just shrugged her shoulders. I knew she was holding something.

"Addy their something you wanna share?" I asked sitting down by her. She took a deep breath.

"I did it" All eyes were on her wanting to know why? "He was talking crap really, something about how he was waiting for me and Pat to get a divorce so I could be his." Shell pulled her into him. "It's ok baby." She told him softly kissing his cheek moving closer to him.

"He's gonna pay for what he tried to do to you."

"I know baby, but I'm fine and we got bigger things to worry about right now." I knew she was trying to stop Shell from worrying.

"Yea cuz we gotta beat these two to keep our titles." Shell smirked.

"Not gonna happen." Josh said.

"Wishful thinking but that Knockouts title is coming home where it belongs." I laughed.

Me and Addz were up first I met Tommy at gorilla and kissed him before walking out to the screaming fans. Addy came down moments later and then the bell was rung. We locked up me taking Addy down with an arm bar. She quickly got up and I hit a few quick kicks. Addy pulled my hair sending me flying across the ring. I rolled out. The second I stood up Addy did a suicide dive both of us ending up hitting the fan barrier. We slowly got up; She threw me into the steel steps my back making contact. She dug under the ring getting a few chairs and kendo sticks out and putting them into the ring. She threw me back into the ring. Addy got into a mini argument with a fan. She slipped under the bottom rope getting into the ring only to be met with a kendo stick to her back. She winced in pain. As I hit her again in the same spot with the kendo stick again. My back was hurting from hitting the steel steps but I carried on. She pulled my feet out from under me. She used the ropes to pull herself up. I was up at the same time. We traded punches. I whipped her into the corner, hitting a high knee. I hit a glory bomb going up top to hit Thunder and Lighting. I landed perfectly but I couldn't go for the pin. I got a chair and started to hit Addy in the head with it braking her open, blood flowing out. My music played and I grabbed my title celebrating with the fans as Shell came down and got Addz backstage. I met Tommy and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Well hello my Knockout Champ. Congrats on the win."

"Thanks handsome. Just need Sab here to kick ass and get the X-division title and then its all good."

"And we know I'm going to win."

"Well you best do it or I guess I'll just have to vs. Shell and be a double champ again." I smirked sticking my tongue out. Addy came back she kissed Pat as he head out and slid down the wall. I went and joined her.

"You ok Addz?"

"Yeah, just sore."

"Sorry about your ribs."

"Don't worry." She smiled and hugged me with one arm. I could feel someone looking at me. I looked up and saw Nick and Jeff. Nick was just being his general pervy self. But Jeff was looking a little depressed. He was switching between looking at me and then looking at Addy. I hope he isn't going to tell her. If he'd told her straight away it would have been fine, but now I knew Addy would flip out that I'd kept it from her.

I was walking down the hallway when I saw Addz. I needed to talk to her about her rematch for the title and when her and Shell planned on going for the tag titles.

"HEY Addz wait up!" She glanced over at me and walked off. "Addy where ya going?" She still ignored me. I jogged to catch up to her and grabbed her arm. She jerked it away and carried on walking. "What the hell is you problem Addy? I thought we were best friends? If you gotta a problem tell me about it, we don't keep secrets." That got a reaction as she turned getting in my face.

"We don't keep secrets? Bullshit Ali!" What was she talking about?

A/N: Oh dear! What's wrong with Addy? Will Nick try a different way to get Ali? Will Dan try again to get at Addy? What's wrong with Jeff? Only 450 can reveal :D


	31. Chapter 31

~Addison~

I was really starting to worry about Jeff. He never went this long with out seeing how I was doing. It was scaring me to think something could be wrong with him. I didn't want to think he was doing drugs or anything but I didn't know it could be anything else. I looked over at Pat who was out cold. The match he had with Josh worn him out and he was sore. And he was bummed that he didn't get to keep the X Division title longer, but that's just how it went. I kissed his head slipping out of the bed. I winced in a little pain from my ribs. They didn't hurt as much but they were still sore. I slipped some jeans on, and sandals. I walked down to the lobby not sure where I was going, I figured maybe the arcade the hotel had but that was closed for the night. I was just going to head back up to my room. I stood and looked into the hotel bar. I saw Jeff sitting at a table a beer in hand. I sighed walking over and sitting across from him as he twirled the beer in his hand. He was upset about something. He never looked up to see who it was that sat down.

"Jeff talk to me. This isn't you; you haven't drank since Ruby was born. Something's bugging you so please talk to me Jeff." He looked up with blood shot eyes; I reached out placing my hand on his. "Please talk to me Jeff, I hate seeing you like this. You're hurting me by pushing me away."

"I can't tell you Addison." He pulled his hand away. I sat their looking at him.

"Why can't you tell me Jeff? Why now? After everything we've been through together, you chose now to keep things from me." I was trying to stay calm about everything but I just couldn't.

"You're gonna hate me, you're gonna be pissed at Ali." What did Ali have to do with any of this? That threw me off. The first thing I wanted to think was drugs and everything that happened with Ali when she OD'd, Jeff wasn't the one handing out the drugs was he? No that couldn't be it.

"What are you talking you about?" I looked up to see Jeff sigh. I kept telling myself don't be the drugs thing. I wasn't ready for the bomb he drop on me.

"Being there for Ali, when she was having troubles with Tommy and the overdose I uh kinda got a crush on her, and the day you walked into the locker room I kinda kissed her." I got up not wanting to be around him right now. "Addz wait." He grabbed my arm lightly. I looked at him, shaking my head.

"What made you think you couldn't tell me? If you would've told me then I wouldn't be pissed about this, I would've just yelled at you and that would've been it, but now you and Ali broke my trust."

"I'm sorry Addy; I just didn't want you to get hurt by this." Jeff was begging me. I looked away not wanting to see him like this.

"After everything Jeff. You never lied to me or kept things from me. I've been there for you through everything. And you couldn't tell me this."

"I wanted to tell you Addy, I did but I didn't want to cause problems for you and Ali. I'm sorry." He looked so depressed and broken I couldn't just leave him here alone when he was battling something on the inside. I hugged him.

"I'm not mad at you Jeff. But Ali should've told me too. I can't forgive her for this like I did you. This isn't our first or second time having troubles with secrets."

"Don't be hard on her Addz. I kissed her; she's the victim in this." I ignored that statement altogether. It didn't matter if she was or not she should've told me like a real friend would do.

"You're not gonna leave Beth and Ruby are you? Especially for someone that's never going to leave her husband."

"Oh god no Addy, never. I love Beth and Ruby to much, they're my life. And Ali is just a friend never gonna be more then that."

"Did you tell Beth about it?"

"Yea she knows everything, and she was upset at first but she's fine with it now." I hugged Jeff one last time.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at the tapings." Jeff kissed my forehead; I smiled and turned to walk off.

"Wait up Addz, I'll walk ya. We don't need Dan with two black eyes." I wasn't going to question him, since Jeff knows everything.

"I haven't really saw him in the light with it, but I hear it suits him." Jeff chuckled as we got back to my room. I hugged Jeff which he returned. I walked into the room slipping into bed, Pat pulling me into him.

"Where did you go?" Pat mumbled into my neck. I giggled at the sensation.

"A walk and a talk with Jeff." He mumbled something else but I didn't understand a word of it and drifted off to sleep.

I sighed remembering that it was Ali I needed to talk to about the match and the tag titles, but I wanted nothing to do with her. I would just find Dixie later and ask her myself. I was walking down the hall when I saw Ali; I wasn't going to talk to her. I had no reason to talk to her. I wasn't good enough for her to talk to so I why should I waste my time and talk to her for.

"HEY Addz wait up!" I glanced over at Ali and walked off. "Addy where ya going?" I still ignored her, walking off. Ali jogged to catch up to me and grabbed my arm. I jerked it away and carried on walking. "What the hell is your problem Addy? I thought we were best friends? If you gotta a problem tell me about it, we don't keep secrets." That got a reaction outta me as I turned getting in her face. Didn't she have some nerve? She's only calling the kettle black.

"We don't keep secrets? Bullshit Ali!" She was acting like it was me that didn't tell her something. I had nothing else to keep from her. I have been honest with her ever since I told her about the now non existent marriage problems I was having.

"I have kept nothing away from you Addy." I really wanted to laugh in her face but I didn't.

"Such a fucking liar Alisha, I'm giving you one chance to tell me everything you have kept from me in the past few weeks."

"I have nothing to tell you Addison." Did she really think Jeff wouldn't tell me? She was really going out of her way to keep this from me.

"I know what happened with Jeff. It ate away at him because he's my friend. He had to tell me. You on the other hand couldn't tell me, what's that gotta say Alisha? Were we only pretending to be the best of friends?"

"Maybe we were. Maybe everything we went through was for nothing."

"So it seems." I turned on my heel walking off. I needed to talk to Dixie but Pat found me first.

"You ok baby?" Pat asked holding me close. No I wasn't ok. I just lost my best friend, my sister, over what? I shook my head letting a few tears escape. "Tell me what happened." I slowly told him about everything. He sighed walking me back to the locker room. Josh was in there with Ali.

"I'm gone Sab." Ali picked her things up never looking at me.

"Alisha Mercer sit down." Josh barked out. When he got pissed like that you listened. Ali sat down but she wasn't happy by no means. "Addison Martin you sit down and both of you look at each other." Josh ordered me around in the same tone. I did as told.

"We have a match, we gotta get to."

"So we don't have time to play Josh makes everything better." I said in cute mocking tone.

"Nope no match if you cant work this out." Josh bit out soft but harsh. I didn't think we could work this out. If it wasn't one of us keeping a secret it was the other one.

"When did our friendship fall a part?" I asked softly looking down.

A/N: What's going to happen with Ali and Addy? Will they make up? Will Ali be pissed at Jeff? Will Tommy try to do anything to Jeff? Will Dan or Nick try anything? LoopyLou tells you next! :D


	32. Chapter 32

~Alisha~

After Addz had stormed off I cursed myself. I hadn't told her as Jeff didn't want her to know. But he goes and tells her anyway. I walked to the locker room pissed and that familiar urge to have a drink was there. I shook myself and looked up guiltily when Sab asked what was wrong.

"I don't know." I sat down next to him and he slung his arm round my shoulders.

"What's happened between you and Addz now?" I forget how well he knows me.

"Jeff kissed me." He went to say something when Addz walked in. But I was angry and hurt. I stood up and grabbed my stuff never once looking at Addz. "I'm gone Sab." I went to walk out when.

"Alisha Mercer sit down." Josh barked out. When he got pissed like that you listened. So I sat down but I wasn't happy by no means. "Addison Martin you sit down and both of you look at each other." Sab ordered her around in the same tone. And she did as she was told.

"We have a match, we gotta get to." I told him.

"So we don't have time to play Josh makes everything better." She said in a mocking tone.

"Nope no match if you cant work this out." Sab bit out soft but harsh. I didn't think we could work this out. If it wasn't one of us keeping a secret it was the other one.

"When did our friendship fall a part?" Addz said softly slowly looking at me. I wanted to be angry and shout at her for her attitude. I hadn't told about the kiss because Jeff didn't want to, but she blew it out of proportion.

"I don't know, I guess when we decided to keep things from each other instead of talking and sorting things out."

"But I told you everything you kept the fact Jeff kissed you from me!" She half shouted.

"That's not what I meant. And I didn't tell you cos after we spoke he seemed worried about telling you. It was nothing, I wouldn't leave Tommy and he wasn't leaving Beth. It was a silly crush. And it got sorted so what was there to say?"

"But it's the fact you didn't tell me."

"Well I guess all I can do is apologise. It's down to you if you accept it and move on or not." Sab wasn't as shocked as Shell about the kiss, but both were still a little stunned by it. So I take the moment to get up and go not waiting to hear what Addz decided. I walked down the hall planning on chilling with Ken for a little while when Jeff walked round the corner.

"Ali I need to talk to you!" If he had to tell Addz why couldn't he have said so to begin with?

"Well I'm busy right now so maybe some other time." He grabbed my arm as I went to walk past.

"I guess Addz told you she knows." He said more a statement than a question.

"Well I guess she does. If you wanted to tell her you should have said. Would have saved me from having her jump down my throat." He looked down guiltily.

"I didn't mean for it to happen and I didn't want to tell her in case she flipped at you."

"Well guess what Jeff she did." I looked at him and he slumped his shoulders. "Look its fine Jeff, if we fall out over a stupid kiss then hers and my friendship clearly never meant that much to her to begin with." I squeezed his arm and began to walk away. "Later Jeff."

It was after I'd spoken to Dixie about me and Sab as well as Addz and Shell getting on the hunt for the Tag titles that I heard what had really happened to Addz.

"Nick you just got to be forceful with her. Especially seen as its Alisha. She likes a rough guy. I know Addy is dreaming about me and what I can do for her." I could almost hear the smirk on Dan's face. I was about to go round and give him a piece of my mind.

"Man you dragged her into a room and told her you'd love to fuck her."

"No I told her I could be better for her than Martin. You make it sound like I tried to rape her."

"That's because it sounds like that was your intentions." Dan laughed at Nick.

"Well I guess we'll never know." I walked away as their conversation ended. How could Addy? Why hadn't she told us? I'd beat him down for that and god only knows what Shell would do to him.

"Hey Ali! Wait up!" I stopped and turned to look at Addy. "I thought about what you said. Yeah I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me about the kiss. After we said we wouldn't keep things from each other anymore. But you're right it was just a kiss and I think we can get past it. I don't wanna lose my best friend." I stood there and nodded thinking my words out before I let them fall from my lips.

"I'm giving you one chance to tell me everything you have kept from me in the past few weeks." I told her mimicking her exact words to me. She frowned.

"Ali what are you talking about?"

"So you haven't kept anything from me? Dan only said he was waiting for you and Shell to end?" I asked keeping calm.

"…Yeah, Ali what's going on?" I let out a humourless laugh.

"You really are a hypocrite. I know that he dragged you in to a room, I know that he told you what he'd like to do and that if you hadn't have hit him he may have even raped you." Her jaw dropped. "Oh so now you remember? What did you forget? You say I can't care about our friendship, Jeff kisses me and not telling you makes our friendship falling apart my fault! But you can keep what Dan does to you secret and that's fine?"

"I haven't even told Pat." She whispered.

"WHO CARES! This is about us! I wanted my best friend back but I guess she's gone and some hypocritical bitch has took her place!"

"Hey what's going on? I thought you two were making friends?" Pat said walking up to us.

"Why don't you ask her?" I snapped.

"Ali relax don't take that tone with Addy."

"You know what I don't need this or the stress. I'm out of here." I walked off ignoring Shell as he shouted for me to come back.

A/N: Will Addy and Ali ever be able to be best friends again? Did Dan intend to rape Addy? What will Shell and Sab think to what really happened between Dan and Addy? 450 reveals next :D


	33. Chapter 33

~Addison~

"Hey Ali! Wait up!" Ali stopped and turned to look at me. "I thought about what you said. Yeah I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me about the kiss. After we said we wouldn't keep things from each other anymore. But you're right it was just a kiss and I think we can get past it. I don't wanna lose my best friend." Ali stood there nodding.

"I'm giving you one chance to tell me everything you have kept from me in the past few weeks." Ali told me mimicking my exact words to her. I frowned; I had no clue what she was going on about.

"Ali what are you talking about?"

"So you haven't kept anything from me? Dan only said he was waiting for you and Shell to end?" Ali asked keeping calm. I was starting to get confused.

"…Yeah, Ali what's going on?" Ali let out a humorless laugh.

"You really are a hypocrite. I know that he dragged you in to a room, I know that he told you what he'd like to do and that if you hadn't have hit him he may have even raped you." My jaw dropped. How the hell did she find out about this? "Oh so now you remember? What did you forget? You say I can't care about our friendship; Jeff kisses me and not telling you makes our friendship falling apart my fault! But you can keep what Dan does to you secret and that's fine?"

"I haven't even told Pat." I whispered.

"WHO CARES? This is about us! I wanted my best friend back but I guess she's gone and some hypocritical bitch has took her place!"

"Hey what's going on? I thought you two were making friends?" Pat said walking up to us.

"Why don't you ask her?" Ali snapped.

"Ali relax don't take that tone with Addy."

"You know what I don't need this or the stress. I'm out of here." Ali walked off ignoring Shell as he shouted for her to come back.

"What the hell crawled up her ass?" Pat asked turning to look at me. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. "Baby what's going on?" Pat asked pulling me into him.

"It's not her fault Pat, it's mine." I told him composing myself.

"What are you talking about Addy?" I couldn't tell him. I wasn't trying to be a hypocrite about anything. I didn't tell anyone about it because I was looking out for them. I tell them and they attack Dan. They get suspended and I'm stuck here with Dan. So maybe I was being a bit selfish in that way, but I didn't want any of them to get into trouble over it. How do you tell your best friends, your husband about it?

"I shouldn't have came back here." I pulled away from Pat and walked to the locker room. Pat followed close behind lost as ever on what was going on.

"Hey Addz, did you make up with Ali?" I ignored Josh and packed my stuff up. "Are you going some where Addz?" Josh asked.

"Addison what's going on?" Pat asked walking into the room.

"Ever since I've been back here it's been one thing after another. It's all on me. It's better for everyone if I just leave. Then everyone can go back to being their happy selves. Everything with Ali, and with Jeff it's on me. I'm the one to blame."

"You can't leave Addy, you got a match. You are in the middle of a feud. You can't just up and leave. Not all of this is on you Addy." Josh tried to reason with me. But to me it just made sense to leave, that none of this would've happened if I came back here.

"I'll stay until this little feud is over with and then I'm gone for good. It's what's best for everyone. Why should I stay where I'm not wanted?"

"You're wanted here, but what happened between you and Ali just a few minutes ago?" I sighed sitting down, putting my head in my hands. "You're scaring me Addison." Pat said sitting down by me, gently rubbing my back.

"She's mad because I didn't tell her or you both about what all happened with Dan, the day I punched him." I didn't have to look up to know that they were both looking at me. I took a deep breath. "I just got done talking to Jeff, and I was pulled into a dark locker room by Dan. He kept going on about him waiting for our marriage to fall apart so I could be his. He said that he had been waiting in the shadows for me. How you wouldn't get away with talking his title. That I would be his. That I made it easier for him to get me when I came back here. That he didn't want me as a friend, he wanted me," I stop trying to figure out away to say this so Pat wouldn't go fly off the handle.

"He wanted you to do what Addison?" Pat asked getting pissed.

"That he uh wanted to feel me under him well he gave me the best pleasure of my life. He accused me of wanting him. But I don't Pat, I love you and only want you." I never noticed that Josh had left the locker room. Pat sat on the bench fuming.

"You don't think he would've raped you do you?" Pat asked trying to keep his anger at bay. I really didn't know, but I wouldn't put it past him.

"I'm sure if he had the chance he would do it. That's what he wants, is to be with me like that whether I give it to him freely or he has to take it." I told Pat truthfully.

"I'm gonna kill him." Pat yelled getting up. I grabbed his arm.

"Pat no, I need you here with me." I begged him. Pat pulled me into him, I closed me eyes resting my head against his chest. Pat seemed to relax some and it was a good thing as I had my match against Ali. We walked down to gorilla, Ali and Josh already in the ring.

"Addison thought I was no competition for her anymore. Well look who has the title now." She went on to say more as I turned kissing Pat. We pulled apart as he walked out. I made my way through the Impact zone. I could hear the three of them arguing over the titles, and where I was at. I walked down from the crowd. Seeing Pat and Josh get into a brawl in the ring. Ali trying to get them separated. I jumped over the fan barrier sliding into the ring attacking Ali from behind. Earl Hebner finally got us under control getting us in our rightful corners for the match.

A/N: Where did Josh take off to? Where did Ali storm off to? How's the match gonna go? Will Ali and Addy ever make amends? Will Nick try anything on Ali? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	34. Chapter 34

~Alisha~

I was so mad right now. How could she blow up in my face and then lie to me like that? We were always supposed to be able to talk to each other no matter what. I guess that Addy's long since gone. I stopped to calm myself somewhere in the back away from everyone. When Nick came towards me.

"Look get lost I am by no means in the mood for you, your pathetic attempts at an apology and if you so much as consider Dan's words to you earlier I will stomp you like the cockroach you are."

"Ali I wouldn't ever do that to you. I want you to come to me willingly even if I have to wait years." I was in such a foul mood that I laughed at him.

"Well you're going to be waiting for an incredibly long time."

"Ali he bothering you?" Sab said coming towards us.

"Ali you ever need to talk just call ok?" Nick smiled sadly and walked away. I seriously didn't get him whatsoever.

"I'm ok Sab, I think he's got the message. What's wrong with you?" I asked as he looked almost as pissed as I felt. He then told me all that Addy had said before he left the room to come find me.

"I don't want her to go. I just…I know I'm to blame for this as much as she is. And we both just keep making things worse."

"I know Ali, I don't know where we all went wrong."

"You and Shell have done nothing wrong. It's all me and Addy. We get mad with each-other and then blow up at you two." He hugged me.

"It's going to be ok. You aren't hiding anything else are you?" I couldn't believe he was asking me that. "No I mean cos if you aren't then we all know what's going on. We just need to make sure it stays that way."

"But what if Addy doesn't want to stay friends, I'm so angry that she hid what Dan did. What if he…raped her next time?"

"He won't be able to now we know."

"No he won't cos I'm going to cave his head in. I should have just done that in the first place. Of course Addz wouldn't have told us about it."

"Yeah, but I get why you're angry so don't worry let's just focus on what we're going to do to Dan."

"I figure a match next week, me vs. him and you with me ringside. I kick the crap out of him then send him out the ring for you to beat on while I distract the ref?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan Ali and you're going to wear those new rocks right?" A hint of a twisted smile on his face.

"Oh yes only the best for Dan." I smirked.

"Right come on, we have a match against Shell and Addz." He slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked to gorilla. Tommy was waiting for me and kissed me good luck as my music hit an I walked out with Sab.

"Addison thought I was no competition for her anymore. Well look who has the title now." Shells music hit and down he walked.

"Oh wow you won. Round of applause there guys. You won't be keeping them and then me and Addy will have those as well as the Tag Titles." Sab stepped up and got in his face.

"Me and Storm are always going to be better than the two of you. The titles are home where they belong."

"Never mind that Sabin, where's Addy? She scared I'll beat her ass again?" I smirked, Shell getting riled up. That is until Addy clobbered me from behind. Eventually Earl separated us as Shell and Sab had started to fight. We got pushed into or separate corners. Addy and I started things off locking up. I knock Addz down raining punches to her. The fight spills to the outside and I slam Addy's face into the apron. Back in the ring I'm is unstoppable, tearing into Addy and hitting a big cross body before sending her into the corner and mounting her with a series of punches. Addy picks me up and puts me down on the top rope though. Addy takes me to the corner and hits me with kicks to the stomach before hitting a weird spear like move where Addy ended up on the apron. Addy hits a snap mare and kicks me in the chest. Before tagging in Shell, I scramble quickly to my corner and tag in Sab. Shelley is enraged and he charges, hitting Sab with a couple of big chops and a knee to the midsection before he dropkicks Sab through the ropes to the floor. Shelley launches himself out of the corner to the outside, bringing himself down on top of Sab. Shelley picks up Sab, but Sab slaps him and heads into the ring. Shelley responds by bringing Sab down throat first on the top rope, then slingshotting himself on top of Sab for a two count. As Sab gets up Shelley hits Sliced Bread 2 and goes for the cover. I run in to break it up, but Addz gets there first and stops me giving her and Shelley the win. I pull Sab and we walk dejectedly up the ramp, but I smile the second I'm through the curtain.

"Beautiful you just lost why do you look so damn happy?" Tommy asks pulling me to him.

"Because no one, but them two can fight that well against us in the ring. Right Sab?"

"She's right, we've practised and sparred against each other that often that we know each other so well. It makes fights exciting as we try to outdo one another." I smiled as I saw Addy and Shell come through.

"I'll be back I need to talk with Dix and Hogan." I walked off quickly to their offices before Addy or Shell could speak with me.

"Hey Alisha, glad your tests are all coming in clear, but I guess you didn't come for that." Dix smiled, Hogan just stared at me. He seriously didn't like me.

"No I came to request a match against Dan with Josh at ringside. Dan still needs a rematch for the title. If he beats me he can vs. Josh first if not then Pat can." Hogan was about to say something. He clearly didn't like the way I did things, but Dix had never had a problem with me requesting matches if she didn't like the idea, she'd not let it happen.

"I like it Ali. So do it. At the next tapings its Aries vs. Storm with Sabin ringside."

"Thanks Dix I really appreciate this." I told her leaving. I knew as I laid in bed with Tommy that night that Addy would be pissed about this. That she hadn't told us what he had done specifically for this reason. But I'm a big girl and if I get done for it then so be it. But I wouldn't allow Dan to get away with what he did and thought about doing to my best friend. Even if we were on the rocks at the moment. I would eventually make it right between Addz and me. As it wasn't the same without her.

A/N: Will Dan try anything with Addz? Will Nick take Dan's advice? Will Ali beat down Dan? How will Addy take it when she finds out what Ali and Josh have planned for Dan? Find put next from 450 :D


	35. Chapter 35

~Addison~

I walked out after winning the match with Pat. A frown replaced the smile on my face when I saw Ali take off the second we walked out. I hated that I had kept what Dan did from her, but I can't take it back now. I'll have to talk to her later that is if she will talk to me.

"Where's Ali going?" I looked at Josh who was standing there debating on whether or not he should tell me. "Just tell me Josh."

"Just don't freak out." I nodded letting him know that I wasn't going to freak out.

"I won't freak out but I can't promise you anything else."

"Ali's demanding a match against Dan for next week, with me uh ringside." Josh finished. I said I won't freak out so I'm not going to freak out; instead I stormed off to the locker room. This wasn't Ali's fight, it was mine. Couldn't they let me deal with things on my own? I'm not a baby, I can handle Dan. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, it wasn't Dan but rather Garett, but they knew about that well at least Ali did. I haven't really talked much about past relationships with anyone but Ali, as she has been there for most of it. But there is no sense in bring up the past now is there?

"Addy, she's only doing what she thinks is right." Pat said walking into the locker room. "I wish I would've thought of it before she did." I turned looking at him.

"I get why she is doing it. But I can fight my own battles. I'm not out there fighting Nick."

"Has Nick tried to do anything?"

"No, not that I know anyways." Pat pulled me into him, my arms going around his waist.

"We all know you can fight your own battles, but we all care about you and love you, that we wanna protect you. Just like you wanna protect Ali, Josh and me." I sighed knowing Pat was right. I just hated fighting with Ali. Pat got our stuff and we left heading back to the hotel. Pat was busy getting our stuff out of the car; I looked around to see Dan standing a few cars away smirking at me.

"Ugh, dude needs a life." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"What's going on Addz?" Pat asked looking around spotting Dan. "Dude needs to learn quick that he can't mess with you." Pat said getting pissed. This wasn't going to end well for someone.

"Pat don't do it." I pleaded with him as he stormed off in the direction that Dan was in. I followed behind trying to get Pat to leave it but he wouldn't listen to me. Pat walked up to Dan shoving him.

"What the hell is your deal?" Pat yelled getting right in his face. Dan just stood there smirking getting right back in Pat's face. "Oh now the cat has your tongue?"

"Pat come on just drop it and let's go." I said pulling on Pat's arm but he wouldn't budge any.

"Why don't you listen to your bitch and run along before you get hurt." Dan told him smirking. That's all it took as Pat pulled his arm back punching Dan square in the face. Dan stumbled backwards and Pat was on top of him. I sighed not knowing what to do. They weren't going to listen to me as they rolled around on the pavement smashing each others face's in. Thankfully Josh and Jeff showed up pulling them apart. Josh had a hold on Pat, who was struggling to get free. Jeff had a hold on Dan, I could tell Jeff didn't want to and he wanted to see Dan get the shit beat out of him. I figured that Josh had told Jeff about everything as I hadn't told him. In away I wish Ali was more like Jeff. Jeff let me tell him how much I wanted to tell him about something at a time, he didn't freak on me when I didn't tell him the whole story. But I was in a different spot with Ali as I accused her of not caring about our friendship when she didn't tell me about the kiss and I what I kept from her was something major. But Ali was Ali and I really didn't want her any other way.

"You'll be mine Addison." Dan winked and went on his way. Jeff growled ready to pounce on Dan.

"Leave it Jeff." I walked over to Pat to see how badly he was injured. He was gonna have a black eye, his lip was split and his nose was bleeding. "Thanks guys, but I'm gonna go clean my husband up." I put my arm around Pat's waist; he slipped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Addy, I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have, but you did it for me which I'm thankful for." I led him into the bathroom making him sit on the toilet well I cleaned his lip and the dried blood from his face. Giving him a small towel to stop his nose from bleeding. "You feeling ok baby?" He nodded keeping the towel on his nose. I knew that I had to let Ali have her match against Dan, but it scared me that he would hurt her even though she can handle him and she has Josh out there with her, she's been my friend for ever and I can't stand back and let Dan hurt her when he's after me. Pat took the partially blood soaked towel away from his nose once it stopped bleeding.

"You should be like that with Ali to. She knows what she is getting into, but she has you in mind Addy."

"I know." Was all I told Pat walking out of the bathroom, laying down. Pat joined me a few minutes later dropping the subject.

We got to the Impact zone and I was needed in Hogan's office right away so I headed to his office as Pat took our stuff to the locker room. I walked into Hogan's office seeing Ali sitting there.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down.

"I would like to know myself." Ali snapped.

"Ali you are no longer Knockouts champion. The title is going back to Addy."

"WHAT? You can't do that! I won this title fair and square." Ali exclaimed pissed off. I didn't blame her. I didn't get why he would just take the title away from her and give it back to me.

"I can do that. The first blood match you two had was never Okayed with me. There for the match never happened." What the hell was he playing at?

"That's bull shit Hogan." Ali snapped storming out.

"Ali's right Hogan, it's bull shit and I will not take that title from her like that. You can find someone else."

"Next week at the tapings it will be you, Ali and a knockout of my chosing for the title. Now Addy you are scheduled to win that match. Take it or leave it. But just know that Ali will not be walking out with that title."

"So be it Hogan, but I want to win the Knockouts title or any other title knowing I deserve to have it. Not because you hate Ali right now. It's not right and I wont do it." I got up walking out. I couldn't take the title like that from Ali it wasn't right and that match was approved by Dixie, we didn't need Hogan's approval on it. I headed to Jeff's locker room just wanting to be left alone right now. I should've been off finding Ali right now to work everything out with her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want something to get said that our friendship would be worse off then it is right now. Jeff's locker room was empty but I was ok with that. I sat down and laughed to myself. On one of his bags was a pack of gummy bears, with a note. _'Gummy bear everything will work its way out for the best, but in the mean time here's some gummy bears to cheer ya_ up' I got up going back to the guns locker room to dig through my bags as I had a bags of skittles in there. The locker room was empty as Ali was in her match with Dan right now. I quickly ran back to Jeff's locker room, he was still off some where so I left him the skittles with a note that read _'Skittles, you're the best. Here's some skittles, they're as unique as you are_.' I walked to gorilla seeing that Ali had won the match. I stood back from everyone.

"Alisha Mercer!" I yelled pissed off as Ali walked out. I wanted to stay mad at her but I couldn't. I ran up to her jumping on her wrapping her up in a huge hug. "Thank you." I whispered.

A/N: What's going to happen with Ali and Addy now? Where is Nick hiding? Will Dan try anything else? How did the match with Ali and Dan go? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	36. Chapter 36

~Alisha~

The second I walked into the Impact Zone with Tommy I was told to head to Hogan's office. I didn't like the sound of that. Hogan already didn't like me, but what could he want with me as I hadn't as far as I knew done anything wrong.

"Ali beautiful what's going on?" I knew Tommy meant had I taken anything and I felt angry at him for even considering that I may have taken something. I had been with him all the damn time. When did I ever get the chance to take something?

"Well she hasn't taken anything if that's what you think Mercer." Jeff said coming towards us. I felt grateful that Jeff was backing me and threw him a smile in thanks. Tommy tensed ever so slightly remembering that Jeff had kissed me. "All Ali's tests have come back clean."

"Well I never said that they hadn't, I just thought she might know why Hogan wanted to talk with her."

"Well I don't so just relax. I better get going, he doesn't like me as it is." I stepped on my tips toes and kissed Tommy. I waved bye to Jeff and headed to Hogan's office. He motioned me and told me to sit down. I was annoyed with how he was treating me he'd barely acknowledged my presence. Whatever was going on involved Addy as she walked in a few moments later.

"What's going on?" She asked sitting down.

"I would like to know myself." I snapped I shouldn't have, but I was fucking annoyed.

"Ali you are no longer Knockouts champion. The title is going back to Addy."

"WHAT? You can't do that! I won this title fair and square." I exclaimed pissed off. I seriously hated this man. I make one mistake and that's it my career is fucked.

"I can do that. The first blood match you two had was never Okayed with me. There for the match never happened." What the hell was he playing at? Dixie had authorised the damn match!

"That's bull shit Hogan." I shouted getting up and leaving. We'd see what Dix had to say about this. "Dixie!"

"Alisha what's wrong?" She asked startled as I barged into her office.

"Hogan is what's wrong! That ass is having my title taken from me! He's got a vendetta against me or something! One mistake and that's it?"

"Ali calm down. That's not it, do you really think I would allow that? No its all going to be ok. I promise Ali, this won't stand. And come next week as long as you can win the match the title is yours." I smiled relaxing. I knew Dix would sort things as she was a fair person.

"Thanks Dix." She smiled and came round to hug me.

"You're welcome Ali, Hogan maybe GM, but at the end of the day this is my show. And what I say goes."

Dan was already in the ring as me and Sab made our way down. The fans screams had me pumped.

"You ready for this Ali?"

"You know I am. He's going down." I smirked climbing into the ring making my new rocks evident. Dan looked at them then up at me and that smirk he had slipped. He knew then that I may not be happy with Addy, but I had her back all the time. And I was going to make him pay.

The bell rings and we lock up I get Dan with a side head lock and I hold on when Dan tries to send me off the ropes. Dan gets to a top wrist lock and he takes me down with a body scissors and I escape. We lock up again and Dan with a waist lock but I get him with a standing switch. Dan gets me with a standing switch again but I elbow him and with a mule kick send Dan to the floor. The ref backs me up and I push against him taking his attention from Sab and Dan. Sab goes for Dan, raining punches onto him before hitting Future Shock. He rolls him back into the ring and I get a near fall. Dan gets up hitting me with punches and I punch back. I hit Dan with a leg drop and cover for another near fall. Dan gets me with an Irish whip and monkey flip out of the corner. Dan goes for a running spin kick into the corner but I counter with an elbow and then I follow up with a Shiranui. Dan gets me with a jawbreaker and follows up with a super kick he climbs to the ropes going for a 450 splash, but with Sab shouting to get my knees up and I do. I get up as quickly as I can climbing the ropes and hitting Thunder and Lightning. I hook Dan's leg up for the win. Sab gets in holding both our titles and hugs me. We climb the ropes and as we were still guns did the guns sign before going backstage. It seemed everyone was here, but my eyes settled on Addy as she shouted.

"Alisha Mercer!" She yelled pissed off I knew I was in for it, but I was proved wrong as she ran at me hugging me tight. "Thank you." She whispered. I hugged her back just as tight.

"You're welcome. Nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with it." Sab and Shell joined in on the hug.

"Glad to see we're all friends again." Shell smiled.

"Guns for life dude." Sab laughed.

"What? I don't think so! After all the bullshit I had to put up with and deal with? Me and Ali friends again?" Addy growled pulling away from the hug. Shell and Sab looked at us fearing a fight was about to break out, Tommy and Jeff stepping forward to intervene if needs be. But they didn't as I burst into fits of laughter just as Addy did. I pulled her into another hug.

"I think you had them going for a second." I smirked. Dix called me and Addy to her office then to discuss the knockouts title match at the next tapings. And boy were we both happy with what would happen.

A/N: Are Ali and Addy finally getting back on track? Does Hogan really have it in for Ali? Will Dan retaliate? And what does Dix have in mind for the triple threat match? 450 reveals next :D


	37. Chapter 37

~Addison~

Everything seemed to be going good now that I was friends with Ali again. Not that we weren't friends before. But it's nice not be pissed at each other. I was laying with Pat as he watched a few of the matches he taped himself from years ago, when he had to carry the video camera with him. He was running his fingers through my hair.

"Look at me then." He exclaimed pointing to the TV.

"What's there to look at Pat? You were young and hot back then, and you are now, but you're not really young anymore." I told him running my hand over his chest.

"Hey I'm still young." He pouted.

"Of course you are baby. If that's what you wanna believe." He pulled me closer letting the comment slide as he watched the matches.

"Ya know what we should've done?"

"Uh, no I don't baby. Care to explain?" I asked looking up at him. Wanting to know what he was going on about.

"Well I got the blonde in my hair so we should do that with your hair as well." He exclaimed all happy about it. Yea maybe it would look cool, but I didn't really wanna try it out. But we are talking about Pat here. "What don't you wanna do it? It would be cool baby."

"It may be cool but I just don't know Pat." I told him a little worried about it.

"It's just hair baby it will grow back and you won't have to worry about the blonde being there." I sighed.

"But what if I like it?" I pouted a little as he kissed my head.

"Then we keep it, that is if I like it." I rolled my eyes. I didn't care if he liked it or not, if I liked it then I was going to keep it in. He pulled me into the bathroom, where he still had his mess from when he just redid the blonde in his hair.

"Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up your mess?" I asked looking around.

"Baby we've been together for over a year and most of it we have been married. We've been friends for years, have you ever known me to really clean up after myself?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Uh yea I have. Not only have you cleaned up for yourself but for me too." He kissed my nose.

"Well that doesn't really count." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say baby." I told him as I sat down on the side of the tub as he put the blonde dye from root to tip in a strip down the top of my head. I had to wait how ever long before it was time to wash it out. Pat took it upon himself to join me in the shower to make sure that I got it all out, but he only wanted to play well we were in the shower.

The rest of the days we had off went by quickly and we soon found ourselves back to the Impact zone. I walked into the locker room behind Pat.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Josh asked the second he looked up. Pat just smirked.

"He made me do it." I said sitting down playing with a few blonde strands of hair.

"If he told you to jump of a bridge would you?" Josh asked.

"If I was jumping onto you then yes I would." I playfully snapped at Josh.

"What's next matching ring attire? Or matching workout outfits?" Ali asked from her spot. I shot her a small glare.

"Oh baby we gotta do that." Pat said very excitedly.

"No we don't. Everyone already knows we're married. We don't need our ring attire to match." We really didn't need to match and I can't believe that Ali would even say something like that when she knows that Pat will just keeping going on about it until he gets his way.

"Please baby?" Pat begged, I was trying to ignore him but it was getting hard as he looked so sexy as he begged.

"Ya know Ali that's what we have to get em for Christmas this year a matching set of pajamas" Josh said trying to be funny.

"Oh and matching bath robes." Ali threw in.

"Very funny guys." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yea we don't need the robes we already have a matching set of his and hers." Pat told them. I could feel a slight blush coming to my cheeks.

"So I guess it's back to the drawing board for that one Ali." Josh said getting his stuff ready.

"Well Sab it is awhile before the holidays anyways, so we'll be fine in finding them something that matches."

"Speaking of matches we gotta get out there Ali and face off against." I never did check to see who it was or remember who Dixie said it was going to be.

"Lauren, we're facing Lauren." Ali said with venom dripping from her words. If anyone deserved what was going to happen in the match it was her. We got up and headed out to gorilla now that they quit making fun of me for having my hair like Pat. Tommy was waiting for Ali and Jamie stood there waiting for Josh. Pat twirled me around bring me close to him.

"You're not thinking of taking the blonde out are you? You look good with it."

"I don't care what they think Pat. I like it and they can say what they want about it." I kissed Pat and headed out as he yelled good luck. I didn't tell him what was going to happen in this match. You'd think after all the things I have kept in the last few weeks I would know better but I haven't yet. I walked to the ring with a smirk on face as I was the first one to walk out. I got into the ring sitting on of the top turnbuckles in the corner waiting for Lauren and Ali to walk out. Everyone was in the ring as the ref signaled for the bell, Ali and Lauren facing off as I stayed perched in my spot.

A/N: How's the match going to go? Where is Dan hiding at? Will Nick make an appearance? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	38. Chapter 38

~Alisha~

I was glad me and Addz were talking again. It was great to have my best friend back and even better how this match was going to go. Addy was already in the ring then Lauren went down and then me after kissing Tommy for good luck. Hogan was going to blow a gasket when he saw what was going to happen. The fans were cheering me as I got in. I looked over at Addy as she perched in the corner and the second the bell rang I locked up with Lauren. I over powered her knocking her to the floor. I smirked as she scrambled to her feet. She ran at me and I ducked her hitting a swinging neck breaker. As she hit the mat I followed up with a springboard Moonsault. I went for the cover but she kicked out at 2. I dragged her back up and whipped her towards Addy's corner. Addy jumped down as she came hitting a double axe handle. Lauren stumbled, but didn't fall so I took her down with a clothesline. I clasped Addy's hand much to the crowds surprise and we hit Lauren with a double elbow drop. I smirked at Addy and she climbed the turnbuckle in one corner as I climbed up in the other corner. Addy hit Sugar Rush and as she got up and moved I hit Thunder and Lightning hooking Lauren's leg for the win. Addy grabbed my title and a mic. She walked towards me and handed me my title.

"I bet you're all wondering what's going on? Right?" Addy smirked and handed me the mic.

"Well, let me fill you in. We know together we are unstoppable. The Guns owned this company a year ago. And during Addy's time off she forgot this and it caused a little shall we say animosity?" I looked at Addz and she agreed. "But now we've realised that together we have more chance of running this place again."

"We don't care what anyone has to say, we don't care if the Knockouts don't like it, we don't care if the guys don't like it. Us, Shelley and hopefully Sabin are going to reclaim everything we lost one way or another." I held up my title at Addy's words and pointed to Lauren who was still out of it. Sab's music hit and he came down.

"Storm what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like Chris? I'm winning. I retained my title with a little help from a friend. Next stop knockout Tag Titles and I personally think the TV title would look mighty fine around Addy's waist." I smirked.

"Storm it's supposed to be Guns for life! We stick together no matter what." He shouted angrily.

"This is Guns sticking together, you're the one who isn't Sabin. So what's it going to be? Gun for life or loner without a title?"

"I don't turn my back on friends and I don't need to cheat to win." He dropped the mic and stormed back stage.

"Guess he doesn't want to win?" Addy and I laughed before our new joint music Riot by Three Days Grace played. It was quite a fitting song for Addy and myself considering what we'd been through and it was kind of an up yours to Hogan and his treatment of me. We walked backstage straight into one highly pissed off Hogan.

"Someone want to explain to me WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS?" I couldn't stop my mouth from opening.

"That was me retaining my title, what did it look like to you?" Shell and Tommy were struggling to hold in their laughter. Addy was finding it amusing, but knew I was only making things worse for myself and Sab just wasn't impressed.

"Oh a comedian? You won't be finding it so funny when,"

"When what Hogan? There was no reason for Alisha to lose the title and this new storyline works very much in the companies favour. Whatever grudge you have against her ends now. I mean it. Ali, Addy loved what you did out there you did tremendously well. I can't wait to see how you get Josh here to join you." And with that Dix left, leaving me with a huge smile on my face as Hogan glared at me and left as well.

"Somebody's on the bosses shit list." Shell laughed as Tommy hugged me from behind.

"Yeah well, we're going to be on the fans shit list seen as we're going heel. Joshy come to the dark side!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah man we have cookies and shit." Shell added. "Well when Addy bakes them."

"Oh yeah? If anyone's baking it's you."

"Well if you want food poisoning," I rolled my eyes and set off to the locker room to shower and change.

As I walked into the Impact zone the following day we were called to Hogan's office again. We walked in and sat down quietly. I didn't need to get myself in more trouble than I was already in.

"You two want to be heels then that's just dandy. Tonight you'll have a tag match against Brooke and Lisa Marie. And as for Sabin joining your new heel team that's down to you two. When you fuck up,"

"I think you mean if we fuck up." Addy told him.

"No when you fuck up, it's all on you and you go way, way to the back of the line for any and all titles."

"Great, so when it all goes great and I stay clean you can eat your words." I smirked getting up. We already knew how we were going to get Sab to join us and we always looked forward to a match against Lisa and Brooke they were both great competitors.

"You know it's a shame that if Pat or Josh go for the World Heavy Weight title they can't come back to the X-Division, as if they could we could actually own all the titles."

"I know Addz maybe we can talk to Dix and see what she thinks." I smiled as we walked into the Guns locker room. I was annoyed by what we found in the locker room as instead of Shell and Sab we found Nick and Dan.

"What the fuck are you two doing in here? " I snapped and Dan smirked.

A/N: Will Addy and Ali win their match? Will Hogan do anything to undermine Ali, Addy and Dixie? Will the girls get Sab to join in the new heel team? And what are Dan and Nick doing in the Guns locker room? 450 reveals next :D


	39. Chapter 39

~Addison~

"Pat just stop already." I whined, he was the one to put the thought into my head.

"You're suppose to bake them, not buy them." Pat retorted with a little smirk.

"I don't care; I don't have any where to bake them at the hotel. Plus you would eat all the cookie dough so I would still have to buy them." I huffed out. He finally gave in and stopped at a little bakery. I quickly ran in grabbing a dozen mixed cookies. As I walked into the Impact zone with Pat, myself along with Ali were called to Hogan's office again. I handed Pat the cookies and made sure he knew not to eat them yet or he would be in deep trouble. We walked in and sat down quietly.

"You two want to be heels then that's just dandy. Tonight you'll have a tag match against Brooke and Lisa Marie. And as for Sabin joining your new heel team that's down to you two. When you fuck up,"

"I think you mean if we fuck up." I told him. We weren't going to fuck up by no means. He could really stick his attitude up his damn ass. I didn't really care what he thought or said anymore.

"No when you fuck up, it's all on you and you go way, way to the back of the line for any and all titles."

"Great, so when it all goes great and I stay clean you can eat your words." Ali smirked getting up. We already knew how we were going to get Sab to join us and we always looked forward to a match against Lisa and Brooke they were both great competitors.

"You know it's a shame that if Pat or Josh go for the World Heavy Weight title they can't come back to the X-Division, as if they could we could actually own all the titles."

"I know Addz maybe we can talk to Dix and see what she thinks." I smiled as we walked into the Guns locker room. I was pissed by what we found in the locker room as instead of Pat and Josh we found Nick and Dan. Don't they get the damn hint that we want nothing to do with them?

"What the fuck are you two doing in here?" Ali snapped and Dan smirked.

"We want what is ours." Dan said walking up to me running the back of his hand down my face. I quickly smacked his hand away.

"There is nothing in this damn room that is yours Daniel." I snapped at him. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Sweet Ali you know I'm better for you then Tommy will ever be." Nick spoke softly walking up to Ali. I never took my attention away from Dan.

"You'll never be better then Tommy. You're nothing Nick. I thought you were different but you're no better then him." Ali said referring to Dan.

"I didn't try to rape you Alisha. I'm nothing like Dan."

"You must really wanna be the laughing stock around here Aries." I jumped hearing his voice as I wasn't expecting it.

"From what I hear you and Ali make the perfect couple Jeff, or do you want the lovely Addison so your little buddy Anderson can have Ali?" Dan said smirking. I heard Jeff growl behind me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the Ken was standing behind Ali. I would like to know where our team mates, my own husband were at. That's all it took for Jeff to pounce and attack Dan with a rain of punches.

"Jeff don't." I yelled trying to break them apart. I could hear Ali yelling at Ken to stop whatever he was doing to Nick.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I looked up to see Pat and Josh rush into the locker room. Josh going over to Ken and Nick and Pat rushing over to pull Dan and Jeff apart. Before they could get tossed out of the locker room Hogan made his presence known.

"Since all of you wanna fight so bad then let's see hear. Ali, Addy you will face off against Dan and Nick tomorrow for the tapings and we will see how well Josh and Pat can get along tonight as they face off against Ken and Jeff." Hogan smirked walking off. I was really starting to hate that man.

"I'll see you next week sugar, and there's nothing you or your little husband can do about me having my hands all over you." Dan smirked walking out of the room. I shivered at his words and there was something I could do about that. Pat quickly pulled me into him. I hated to see Pat face off against Jeff but it was one of the things I couldn't control.

"Make sure your little problem of a husband knows that tomorrow you're mine Alisha." Nick said smirking walk out of the locker room. You could hear Nick and Dan laughing in the hall as they walked off. My only concern right now was trying to get Josh to join the dark side sooner then we planned.

"Pat told you that we have cookies on the dark side Joshy." I said smirking not wanting to talk about what just happened.

"Yea but you had to buy them at a bakery, you didn't bake them." Josh retorted. I glared at him.

"You're not making this easy Josh. I might just have to tie you to a damn chair until you break and join your friends." I playfully spit at him.

"As funny as that would be to see we got a promo so come on you three." Ali said walking out as we followed behind her. Josh walked with Ali making sure she was ok.

"Dan didn't try anything did he?" Pat asked slipping his arm around me.

"No, but I'm sure they had something in mind if Jeff and Ken hadn't showed up when they did." I told Pat as we got into place.

"This isn't the same with out Chris." Pat said frowning some.

"What Shelley you wanna back out on us?" Ali asked.

"No, I don't turn my back on my friends."

"That's funny Alex. It wasn't that long ago that you turned your back on me and Storm. I don't know what bull shit you feed Storm to get her to join you but it wont work on me." Josh said walking up to us.

"We didn't tell her anything but the truth Chris. We were in a good place before I left last year. I came back blaming Storm for everything. But once we put that aside and sat down and talked about things she wanted a change, she wanted to join her friends in taking over Impact again. Now it's up to you Chris, do you want be alone getting no where in this company or do you wanna join us and rule all over again?"

"I would rather get to the top on my own then do it by cheating." Josh said turning to walk off. He looked at us. "I'm already on top when I bet my former friend over there for this X-Division title."

"That's to bad Sabin, we could use you as you're a gun or well use to be a gun, but we don't need you. If you don't wanna join your friends then Pat can and will take that title from you." Ali told him smirking.

"I will always be a gun as for you three, you're no longer guns. It was me and Alex that let you two" Josh said pointing at me and Ali. "In to our group. So I can easily take that away from you. And as far as Alex is concerned he turned his back on me. That's not what we do so he is no longer a gun. Bring it! I would like to see Pat try to take this title from me." Josh yelled.

"Well you best get your boots laced up as you have a tag match with your ex best friend now." Pat told him patting him on the back as we walked off leaving Josh standing there. We all walked up to the gorilla together waiting for Jeff and Ken to finish making there way out. I kissed Pat as Josh made his way out not looking happy about being in the match. I wished Pat good luck as he headed out to the ring. I slid down to the floor ready to watch the match unfold. Ali sitting beside me. Josh and Pat already agruing over who was going to start the match.

"Hey Addy." I smiled up at Garett.

"Hey." I told him before I could get more out Ali was ready to strike.

"What the hell are you doing here Garett? Don't you think you have caused enough trouble?" Ali spit out at him with venom and a lot of it.

"Ali hun relax, he's changed, and he has helped me with Dan a few times. We talked and everything is good between us, well as good as it can get anyways." I told her hoping she would relax. Before she could blow up about anything Tommy walked up to us. Ali shot Garett a glare then headed over to Tommy. "Sorry about her. But do you need something?" I asked getting up.

"No just wanted to make sure that you are ok, I heard what Nick and Dan tried to do earlier."

"Thanks for coming to check up on me Garett." I gave him a small hug. I turned to the monitor to see Jeff hit Twist of Fate to Pat getting the pin and the win. Josh stood on the ring apron for a few minutes before getting into the ring. He held a hand out to Pat, who in return took it. Pat pushed Josh yelling something at him. Josh shook his head going after Pat and hitting Cradle Shock. Josh smirked jumping out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

A/N: What is Dan and Nick up to? How will the match between Ali and Addy go when they face off against Lisa Marie and Brooke? What's going to happen in Ali and Addy's match against Dan and Nick? Will Josh join the dark side? What is Josh playing at attacking Pat like that? LoopyLou tells ya next time! :D


	40. Chapter 40

~Alisha~

"Sweet Ali you know I'm better for you then Tommy will ever be." Nick spoke softly walking up to me. I knew Dan was crowding Addy, but I was more concerned with Nick as he came closer to me.

"You'll never be better then Tommy. You're nothing Nick. I thought you were different but you're no better then him." I said referring to Dan.

"I didn't try to rape you Alisha. I'm nothing like Dan." I glared at him he'd never get the chance to anyway.

"You must really wanna be the laughing stock around here Aries." I jumped hearing his voice as I wasn't expecting it.

"From what I hear you and Ali make the perfect couple Jeff, or do you want the lovely Addison so your little buddy Anderson can have Ali?" Dan said smirking. I wanted to deck him, hurt him badly, but I felt Ken's hand grab my arm. I took deep breaths I'd keep calm about this. But it seemed Ken had other ideas as he pulled me back and charged at Nick. Jeff and Ken both beating on Dan and Nick. Addy was trying to get Jeff to stop.

"Ken come on this isn't worth it!" I said only half-heartedly trying to get Ken to stop.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I looked up to see Pat and Josh rush into the locker room. Josh going over to Ken and Nick and Pat rushing over to pull Dan and Jeff apart. Before they could get tossed out of the locker room Hogan made his presence known.

"Since all of you wanna fight so bad then let's see here. Ali, Addy you will face off against Dan and Nick tomorrow for the tapings and we will see how well Josh and Pat can get along tonight as they face off against Ken and Jeff." Hogan smirked walking off. I hated this man so much what the hell was he thinking?

"I'll see you next week sugar, and there's nothing you or your little husband can do about me having my hands all over you." Dan smirked walking out of the room.

"Make sure your little problem of a husband knows that tomorrow you're mine Alisha." Nick said smirking walk out of the locker room. You could hear Nick and Dan laughing in the hall as they walked off. We'd see about that, I was going to pummel his face into the mat.

"Pat told you that we have cookies on the dark side Joshy." Addy said smirking clearly not wanting to talk about what just happened.

"Yea but you had to buy them at a bakery, you didn't bake them." Josh retorted.

"You're not making this easy Josh. I might just have to tie you to a damn chair until you break and join your friends." She playfully spit at him.

"As funny as that would be to see we got a promo so come on you three." I said walking out as they followed behind me. Josh caught up to me quickly.

"You ok Ali?"

"Yeah, I just…I'm going to freaking kill that son of a bitch! I can't believe that I even thought for a second he was a decent guy. I'm kind of glad that Jeff and Ken turned up, but at the same time I don't want you and Shell to have to fight them."

"I know it's going to be fine. If anything we'll have an amazing match. And then tomorrow we'll all be backstage if they try anything with you and Addy." I smiled at Josh and hugged him and then got in place.

"This isn't the same without Chris." Pat said frowning some.

"What Shelley you wanna back out on us?" I asked.

"No, I don't turn my back on my friends."

"That's funny Alex. It wasn't that long ago that you turned your back on me and Storm. I don't know what bull shit you fed Storm to get her to join you but it wont work on me." Josh said walking up to us.

"We didn't tell her anything but the truth Chris. We were in a good place before I left last year. I came back blaming Storm for everything. But once we put that aside and sat down and talked about things she wanted a change, she wanted to join her friends in taking over Impact again. Now it's up to you Chris, do you want be alone getting no where in this company or do you wanna join us and rule all over again?"

"I would rather get to the top on my own then do it by cheating." Josh said turning to walk off. He looked at us. "I'm already on top when I beat my former friend over there for this X-Division title."

"That's to bad Sabin, we could use you as you're a gun or well use to be a gun, but we don't need you. If you don't wanna join your friends then Pat can and will take that title from you." I told him smirking.

"I will always be a gun as for you three, you're no longer guns. It was me and Alex that let you two" Josh said pointing at me and Addy. "In to our group. So I can easily take that away from you. And as far as Alex is concerned he turned his back on me. That's not what we do so he is no longer a gun. Bring it! I would like to see Pat try to take this title from me." Josh yelled.

"Well you best get your boots laced up as you have a tag match with your ex best friend now." Pat told him patting him on the back as we walked off leaving Josh standing there. We all walked up to the gorilla together waiting for Jeff and Ken to finish making their way out. Addz kissed Shell as I pumped fists with Josh. I sat down by the wall with Addy, but was pissed when Garret walked over to us.

"Hey Addy." She smiled up at Garrett.

"Hey." I couldn't believe she was talking so civilised with him!

"What the hell are you doing here Garrett? Don't you think you have caused enough trouble?" I spat out making my hatred of him known.

"Ali hun relax, he's changed, and he has helped me with Dan a few times. We talked and everything is good between us, well as good as it can get anyways." I was about to say more when Tommy walked over. I glared at him and got up to talk with Tommy. He was seething himself.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No handsome, but me and Addy have a match with him and Dan tomorrow."

"What you can't actually be fucking serious?"

"Tommy, I didn't have a say in it. We both know Hogan's got it in for me. He made the match when he saw the guys fighting. Just all I can ask is stay back. Ok? If anything happens Shell and Sab will come make the save. But Nick is going to feel my wrath and you can take that to the bank." I smirked evilly. He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Ok I just don't want him hurting or touching you in anyway." He sighed, but a smile crept on his face. "Wear your new rocks?"

"What else would I wear?" I replied just as Shell and Sab came through. Then it was our turn I kissed Tommy and headed out with Addy to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Lisa Marie and Brooke came down next the crowd as always loving them. We start with Tara and Addy. Tara tosses Addy into the corner right away. I tag myself in and Lisa backs up. Tag to Tessmacher who I quickly take down with a clothesline. I tag back to Addy who lifts up Tessmacher and throws her into the corner with force. She ducks another clothesline and tags in Tara. Addy with a snap huricanrana from the corner taking down Tara. Addy dumps Tara out of the ring and I jump on her from the ring apron. Back in the ring, Tessmacher blind tags herself in and drops Addy with a back suplex. The referee was trying to get Tara back in her corner allowing me to get in a cheap shot. Me with the tag and giving Tessmacher multiple hip tosses. I tag Addy back in keeping us both fresh. Tessmacher with a small package countering a side slam. Tara gets the tag and drops Addy with big right hands. Tara drops Addy with a big kick to the head. Tessmacher jumps in trying to stop me as I get in, but I meet her with a springboard kick and take her out. Sent back to our corners I jump down running round I pull Tessmacher off the ring apron when Tara reaches out for a hot tag. I get tagged in and counter a Widow's Peak attempt getting a close two count. I slingshot Tara into the corner tagging in Addy. I knock down Tessmacher as Addy hits Sugar Rush to Tara for the win. The crowd explodes into boos and we smirk heading up the ramp.

Shell and Addy left as I stuck around waiting for Tommy. I was walking to his locker room with my gear when Nick and Dan turned up.

"What do you two bozo's want?" I snarled.

"Alisha don't be like that. I just want what's best for you and that just happens to be me." Nick sighed.

"Damn it Nick, just take her don't pussy foot about it."

"How about I take my boot and shove it up your ass Danny boy?" I growled. Dan took a menacing step towards me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was on my own, no one to help me. I took a step back.

"Ganging up on her? How about I even the odds?" Jeff says scaring me for the second time that night. Dan holds up his hands as Nick starts to walk away.

"You and Addy will be ours Alisha, it's just a matter of time." My skin crawls and pricks with goose bumps at his words as he stalks off after Nick. Jeff quickly hugs me.

"You ok? Why are you on your own?"

"I was waiting on Tommy,"

"Well I'm here, what's happened?" I really didn't want to tell him, but Jeff did.

"Nick and Dan crowding her. Ali you really shouldn't be walking around on your own."

"I'll kill him." Tommy growls out.

"No I'll get him tomorrow with Addy. You can request a match, but leave it at that please. I don't want you in any trouble." He nodded, but was clearly unhappy about it.

I sat on the floor in the Guns locker room the next night I couldn't help but feel a little worried about the match. So much so that I couldn't find my Zen it seemed Addy was having the same problem, but it didn't help the room was full Sab, Shell, James, AJ, Ken, Tommy, Jeff, Jamie, Jeremy and Jess we we're all waiting on the match. Our match.

A/N: So how will the match go? Will the girls win? Will they get Sab to join the dark side? 450 reveals next :D


	41. Chapter 41

~Addison~

I sat listening to my music but none of it was helping me get into the zone. It seemed Ali was having the same problem, but it didn't help the room was full Joshy, Pat, James, AJ, Ken, Tommy, Jeff, Jamie, Jeremy and Jess we we're all waiting on the match. Our match. I closed my eyes trying to focus on nothing but the music, wanting to clear my mind from everything. But all I could hear was Dan's words and the smirk on his face.

_"Did you really think that you're little husband could get away with taking my title away from me? You will be mine Addison. I sat back and waited for the perfect time to strike. I've been watching you Addison; I was watching as you lost that damn child of yours tore your marriage apart. You made it easy for me to come after you Addison, with showing up here again. I pretended to be your friend, I never wanted you as a friend Addison. I wanted to feel you under me as I gave you the best pleasure of your life. You know you want me, you can't stop thinking about that kiss Addison."_

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch." I yelled tearing the ear buds out getting up.

"Addz relax." Pat said walking over to me.

"I'm not gonna relax. He deserves the beat down he is going to get out there." Ali smirked knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Sab, Shell just stay close." Ali told them as a techie told us it was time.

"Lets do this shit." I smirked walking out everyone following behind.

"Just be careful babe." Pat said catching up to me.

"I will be." I saw that Nick was in the ring and Dan walking out. "Dan is mine." I growled out running down and hitting Dan from behind. I saw Ali run past heading straight to Nick. Dan smirked trying to send me into the fan barrier but I reversed it sending him into the barrier. I stood over him as he laid on the floor.

"You're not so tough now are you Aires?" I spit out. He grabbed my leg sending me to the floor getting on top off me.

"I told you that you would be under me." He smirked slapping me. I could feel the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. I went to punch him but he grabbed my arm twisting it. I spit in his face kicking him off me. I got to my feet as he went for a spear I jumped over him as he hit the steel steps. I got up on the top rope as Ali was getting the best of Nick, I jump doing Sugar Rush landing on my feet when Dan moved out of the way. He kicked my feet out from under me the back of my head connecting with the steel steps. Giving Dan the upper hand. I groaned out as I reached up holding my head. I was waiting for Dan to attack but it never happened as Ali suicide dived outta the ring taking Dan down. She began to battle with Dan. I looked up to see Nick trying to get out the ring. I quickly got into the ring drop kicking Nick to the mat. I stomped on his hand giving him a few good kicks to the ribs for the hell of it. I felt some grab my hair and send me flying into the ring post. I was hit with a high knee from Lauren. I got to my feet seeing that Katrina was attacking Ali as Nick got out of the ring and Dan got in. Lauren went for a clothesline but I ducked, she was resting on the ropes as I hit a Leapfrog body guillotine to her. I got back on the top rope only for Dan to knock me down. I fell into the ring landing wrong. I screamed out in pain as my neck and back was killing me. I tried to get up but couldn't do it.

"You ok Addy?" I looked up to see Pat outside the ring.

"No" I gasped out in pain. Pat carefully got me outta the ring as he took me to the back. I saw Josh and Tommy along with Jamie helping Ali clear out the ring. Pat took me to the trainers room, laying me down. After getting checked out it was nothing to bad.

"Just make sure you rest and ice your neck if you have to." I was handed a few aspirin with a cup of water. Pat helped me stand. We made your way back to the locker room.

"How ya feeling?" Ali asked looking up as we walked in.

"Sore, but it was worth it."

"I don't get why you two even did that. You should've just had the match." Josh said in a pissy mood.

"Well Josh, they had it coming. I don't care if you get why or not. The only thing you need to worry about is explaining why you came down to help." I told Josh as it all sunk in.

"I guess I'm turning heel sooner then we had planned."

"Or we could just twist this and hold out on you turning until we had planned."

"And how would we do that?"

"Simple. Josh will explain that it was a lapse in judgment and even though we ain't friends anymore he can't stand back and watch his friends get there asses handed to them. But Josh can spin it how he wants." I told them.

"Ladies my office now." Hogan demanded sticking his head into the locker room. We waited for him to leave before anyone said anything.

"Ya know Ali, it's a good thing I love ya. Because if I didn't I would've stopped being your friend weeks ago so I wouldn't be on Hogans shit list."

"Well it that's how ya feel Addison be my guest." I couldn't read Ali's expression so I didn't know if she was being serious. I just hoped she was joking around.

"Nah I think I'll keep ya as a friend, Hogan can kiss my ass." I said with a playful smirk as we walked into Hogans office sitting down.

A/N: What's gonna happen with Josh? What does Hogan want? What will Dan and Nick try next? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	42. Chapter 42

~Alisha~

"Ladies my office now." Hogan demanded sticking his head into the locker room. We waited for him to leave before anyone said anything.

"Ya know Ali, it's a good thing I love ya. Because if I didn't I would've stopped being your friend weeks ago so I wouldn't be on Hogan's shit list." I kept my face blank, that was harsh I knew what my overdose had caused around here and I didn't need it threw in my face every five damn minutes.

"Well if that's how ya feel Addison be my guest." I told her keeping my voice even.

"Nah I think I'll keep ya as a friend, Hogan can kiss my ass." She said with a playful smirk as we walked into Hogan's office sitting down. I mentally shook myself, she wasn't being mean just poking fun, nothing for me to get worked up over.

"What in god's name do you two think you're playing at?" He glared and as I went to say something he spoke over me. "First you worm your way back in after overdosing, then you wrap Dixie round your little finger and the pair of you go against what I said and you retain the damn title and now you attack Dan and Nick! That was supposed to be a match! This was not for you to take out some twisted little vendetta against them!"

"Vendetta my ass!" Addz shouted.

"They deserved what they got and more, we're heels, they're face and we did what heels do best get their opponents when their backs turned."

"Well lets see if your so smug when next week we have you two and Martin vs Nick, Dan and Harter." My jaw dropped, what the hell was he playing at?

"That's just fine Hogan, anything else or can we leave?" He growled incoherently at us and we took that as we could leave.

"Addz what the hell you playing at? We can't fight against Josh! He isn't going to want to work with them!"

"I know he isn't that's why this is perfect." She smirked and slowly filled me in on her plan. "Oh Addz you are good we should have gone heel a long time ago, I'm the muscle with Shell and you're the brains." She laughed as we walked into the locker room.

"What are you two laughing about? We thought you'd have had it in the neck for that."

"Nah we to cool for that." I smirked.

"But Joshy looks like you're going heel next week." He raised his brow at Addz.

"Oh really and why is that?" Addz looked to me.

"Ah well you see, for our little display out there tonight and after your promo tonight saying we are still friends that's the only reason you helped us that makes you face."

"Ali stop going round the houses and just say it." I took a deep breath and told him quickly.

"Hogan wants you to tag with Nick and Dan against us three next week." His eyes went wide.

"You can't actually be serious."

"Unfortunately we are." Addz sighed.

"Well then I am definitely going heel next week." He wasn't happy, it would have been nice if we could have drawn out his heel turn for as long as was good, but Hogan being an ass to me and punishing my friends along with me just didn't make it possible. But this weekend we could relax, Jamie was only having me and Addz as bride's maids so we would be spending the weekend dress shopping.

"So Jamie you decided on the colour scheme?" Addz asked as we walked into one store.

"Yeah black and white. I'm going to be all white and your dresses will be black ones."

"Oo I like the sounds of this any you seen or we looking now?" I asked.

"We're looking now, I haven't had the chance I've only just seen mine so I'm waiting on that to arrive, but for now we can find yours." She smiled. We asked the sales assistant for what we wanted and she looked at us like we were crazy. And it was similar case in a lot of stores. One woman an elderly woman at that asked if we were Satan worshipers. I laughed which didn't help as Jamie tried to assure her we weren't.

"You know maybe we should try just a mall shop, they're bound to have black dresses that fit the criteria. So don't worry Jamie we'll get them and yours and Josh's wedding will be perfect." I smiled reassuringly.

We walked in and Jamie pulled a face at the clothes on display, I knew she wanted designer and special, but when everyone was being idiots about what could you do. When we asked about a black dress suitable for a brides maid dress they brought an array of different styles much to Jamie's delight.

"We should have just come here in the first place. And they are so friendly and helpful not like those stuck up cows at that boutique." Jamie laughed. We tried on a fair few dresses, but when we came out wearing a black chiffon dress that featured a sweetheart neckline and a beaded bust with a hi-lo hemline. It was sophisticated and sexy.

"Oo I love these ones! They are simply amazing!" Jamie gushed. "Oh and I have seen the perfect shoes to go with these dresses." She took off to the shoe department coming back with 4 inch sling back peep toes, black with a small white bow on the end.

"Jamie these are fantastic. We told you everything would be perfect and it is." Addz smiled before we went to get changed. Back at the hotel Tommy was fidgeting about something.

"Tommy handsome what's wrong with you?" He pulled me to him and kissed me softly.

"It's just you going heel, I don't think for a second you'll do what I did, but you're pissing Hogan off like nobody's business. How long before he snaps and puts you on suspension?" I sighed I knew he had a point, but I wouldn't let Hogan bully me. The rest of the week was spent just me and Tommy and I loved every minute of it. I walked into the Impact arena excited for Josh's heel turn tonight and winding Hogan up just that little bit more.

A/N: Will Ali just make things worse for herself? How will Hogan react to the outcome of the match? What will Dan and Nick try next? 450 reveals next :D


	43. Chapter 43

~Addison~

After dress shopping with Jamie and Ali, then heading back home with Pat for the week. It was nice to relax with no worries. But a question Pat asked kept playing in my mind. And at first I didn't have an answer but now as I walk into the Impact arena I have an answer. I smiled as we walked to the locker room.

"Please don't tell me that you two had a quickie in the parking lot." Josh said looking us over.

"No we took our time at the hotel that's why we are late." Pat told him smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't lie baby it's not good for your health. We're late because someone took his sweet time getting up and in the shower this morning." I said sitting down, hearing Ali chuckle a little.

"Then what's got you all happy?" Ali asked.

"Well you all know that I haven't been sure if I'm sticking around after the story line is over with or not?"

"Yea we know, did you finally figure it out?"

"Yea Pat asked me over the past week and I just wasn't sure, but the second I walked through the doors this morning it all clicked into place. You guys are my family and this is where I'm suppose to be. So Josh get ready for some pranks as you need to loosen up some from the stress of the wedding." Josh had a huge grin on his face.

"Just what I need." Josh said. You could see the gears were turning in his head.

"Oh great, you and Josh pranking people then it will be you and Pat goofing off. Just what we need." Ali said with sarcasm.

"Oh you know you miss it just like everyone else around here." I told her.

"I may have missed it but that doesn't mean I wanna live through it."

"Sure ya do or you wouldn't miss it." Pat told her.

"I do know that I'm happy that Addz is gonna be around here for a while." She let a soft sigh out. "Even if it does come with pranks and goofing off. So who ya gonna get first?"

"Jeff. Definitely Jeff." I said smirking.

"I don't wanna know what you two have planned for Jeff and I'm gonna go find Tommy." Ali said getting up. I pounced on Ali taking her to the floor and sitting on her.

"Fuck Pat this is hot." Josh said amused.

"Such a turn on." Pat said I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get off me before them two get hard from this?" Ali asked.

"Only if you promise not to tell Jeff that we're gonna prank him."

"Why would I tell him Addz?"

"Whether you wanna admit it or not you care about Jeff as a friend and you will tell him." I reasoned with Ali. Even if Jeff did know about getting pranked I would still be able to, but it's tricker if he knows so it's better that he doesn't know and that's how I wanted it to say. I knew Ali wouldn't say anything but I had to make sure. Plus it was good to joke around like this again, and get the guys all worked up over nothing. That's when an idea popped into my mind. But I would have to talk to Ali about that later, just maybe we could get Jamie to join and prank Pat, Josh and Tommy.

"In all fun and games Addz it's good to see ya back to yourself after everything." I smiled happy to be myself again. "But I'm not gonna tell Jeff anything. I swear." I looked at Ali carefully before finally getting off her.

"I believe you."

Ali, Pat and myself stood in the hall way.

"You're sure about this Alex?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Yea it's perfect. Then we can win the match tonight. It's all worked out."

"And you've went over everything in this little plan of yours?" Ali said eying Pat up.

"Yes you two need to relax. This is what we do. I've get covered." Pat kissed my cheek and bumped knuckles with Ali walking off. I turned to look at Ali as Nick and Dan walked up to us.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ali spit out.

"To let you two lovely and beautiful women know you will be our eye candy in a matter of time." Dan said getting closer to me as Nick got closer to Ali.

"It would be easier if you didn't fight us. We only want what is best for you."

"And that's you?" I asked getting pissed.

"Yea, Magnus I always thought that women loved the super hero."

"That's what I always thought too Austin."

"Well you heard wrong. We love the bad guys. The villains." Ali smarted off.

"You two might as well give up." I said pushing past them.

"We will bring you two back to the good side." Dan yelled after us. I had the urge to give them the finger and that's what I did. We walked up to Pat as he was beating Josh up.

"ALEX STOP!" I yelled trying to pull Pat off. "You don't wanna kill him. He's got the message now lets go." I told him calmly as he backed away from Josh.

We all walked back to the locker room. Getting ready for the match.

"You're ok, they didn't try anything did they?" Pat asked.

"No they didn't try anything, I'm fine." I told Pat as I leaned against him thinking about the match. Since Hogan wanted this match to happen we had to go first so we couldn't attack them.

"You're fine not being in this match?" I heard Ali ask Josh.

"Yea I'm not gonna let Hogan speed my heel turn up. He's gonna find out that we don't play by his rules but he plays by our rules." Josh said, I smirked knowing it was true. We aways did things our way. That's why everyone but Dixie had a problem with us. Other then Ali's overdose we were starting to get under Hogans skin by doing as we please. We all did our pre-match rituals then headed down to gorilla all except Josh anyways he headed to see Jamie.

A/N: How's the match gonna go? Will Hogan do anything? What does Nick and Dan have planned? Will Lauren and Katrina show up again and try something? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	44. Chapter 44

~Alisha~

It was good to have Addz back to her old self and as much as I hated to be on the receiving end of her pranks. Like the time she switched my shampoo and I came out of the shower with pink hair. I missed them.

"What you thinking about beautiful?"

"Nothing much Tommy, just happy Addz is back to herself and then this match against Nick and Dan." I told him as I leaned up and kissed him.

"Yeah well I'm still heel so he fucks around I'm coming down." I smiled glad everything was as it should be.

I was stood in the hall way with Shell and Addz.

"You're sure about this Alex?" Addz asked.

"Yea it's perfect. Then we can win the match tonight. It's all worked out."

"And you've went over everything in this little plan of yours?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes you two need to relax. This is what we do. I've got covered." Shell kissed Addz on the cheek bumped fists with me and walked off. Addz turned to look at me as Nick and Dan walked up to us.

"What the hell do you two want?" I spit out.

"To let you two lovely and beautiful women know you will be our eye candy in a matter of time." Dan said getting closer to Addz as Nick got closer to me.

"It would be easier if you didn't fight us. We only want what is best for you."

"And that's you?" Addz asked getting pissed.

"Yea, Magnus I always thought that women loved the super hero."

"That's what I always thought too Austin."

"Well you heard wrong. We love the bad guys. The villains." I smarted off.

"You two might as well give up." She said pushing past them.

"We will bring you two back to the good side." Dan yelled after us. Addz just flipped him off as I smirked.

"ALEX STOP!" Addz yelled trying to pull Pat off. "You don't wanna kill him. He's got the message now lets go." She told him calmly as he backed away from Josh. We all walked back to the locker room. Getting ready for the match. We headed down to gorilla and were met by Tommy and Jeff.

"Ali babe just be careful ok?"

"I will don't worry. Besides they're down a man now." I smirked. Tommy pulled me into him which meant that Nick and Dan must have just rolled up. I kissed Tommy quickly as mine and Addz music hit. Then I looked at Jeff. "Don't let them attack Shelley ok?" I had a feeling the second we went down they'd attack him so it would end up being me and Addz vs. them. I bumped fists with Jeff and walked out.

"Good idea Ali."

"I've been known to have them from time to time." I smirked. The crowds booing was deafening, but at least we knew we were doing our job right. We climbed into the ring and claimed a turnbuckle each and sat atop it as we waited for Shelley to come down. He came down after a few tense moments and I wondered if Nick and Dan had managed to get a hold of Shell. If it was possible the crowds boos were louder for him than they were for me and Addz. Moments later Dan and Nick came down in all their swagger. As Nick stood outside and Dan got in I was adamant I would start off against him. Me and Addz had already said I wouldn't fight Nick and she wouldn't fight Dan. As the bell rang Dan smirked at me before charging towards me I ran forward and made to go for a clothesline, but speared him instead. I sat atop him just wailing on him till the ref pulled me off. I hit a springboard Moonsault on to him before tagging in Shelley. Shelley got him up and catapulted him into the corner. Then followed up with a double running high knee. He covered Dan but only got a two. Dan got up swinging for Shell, but he ducked and hit the WA4 (over the shoulder back to belly piledriver). Again Shell went for the cover but only got a two. Dan managed to get away from Shell and tagged in Nick. Addz got the tag and as Nick came at Shell, he ducked and Nick was met with a spin kick from Addz. Shell positioning Nick for Addz to hit Sugar Rush. Shell dived at Dan as I grabbed an arm and leg of Nicks holding him so Addz didn't have to worry about him moving. She hit it perfectly, but Nick rolled out preventing a pin. Shell didn't get round quick enough to prevent the tag and Dan came in, Shelley and Nick now fought on the outside the ref turning his attention to them as Dan squared off against Addz. I ran in and hit a low blow from behind and turned him to hit a Ranhei. Addz hit the ropes again going for another Sugar Rush. I turned the ref round and he counted to three giving us the win. I got in and hugged Addz, then Shell kissed her long and hard before we went backstage. Luckily this time we didn't meet Hogan as we came out. After being congratulated by Tommy and Sab we made for the locker room, but Addz stopped me.

"I know what I'm going to do to Jeff. I just need you to distracting him for me."

"Addz I don't know,"

"Come on Ali, it can be a test run for when we, me you and Jamie, prank Pat, Josh and Tommy." I smiled liking the sound of it.

"Fine, but it all comes back on you. It has nothing to do with me."

"Ok Deal, but you gotta go now before he puts his face paint on."

"Ok pushy much?" I laughed and jogged to Jeff's locker room. I needed to get him out, but luckily he wasn't in he was just coming from AJ's locker room.

"Hey Ali you ok?" He asked as I jogged towards him. I grabbed his arm and turned him round just as Addz came round the corner.

"I uh just wanted to thank you for watching to make sure Shelley didn't get attacked." He looked at me amused and somewhat confused.

"Well that's ok, you sure you're ok Ali?" I shook myself realising I was giving myself away.

"Yeah and I also came to say another drugs test came back clear." He nodded.

"Well that's great Ali, but I gotta go." Addz was about to come out so I grabbed Jeff and hugged him tightly. "Whoa ok."

"Sorry it's just, thanks for being great to me Jeff. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Alive or in the company." He slowly hugged me back and I saw Addz skip off down the hall. I let go slowly and smiled. "Good Luck tonight Jeff." He smiled and walked into his locker room. Addy so owed me for this.

A/N: How will Hogan react to the match? What did Addy have planned for Jeff? Will Sab turn to the dark side? Will Nick and Dan retaliate? And will all the girls join in to prank their guys? 450 reveals next :D


	45. Chapter 45

~Addison~

"I know what I'm going to do to Jeff. I just need you to distracting him for me." I smirked now was the perfect time to do it. I knew Josh had what I needed as he went and got it during the match.

"Addz I don't know,"

"Come on Ali, it can be a test run for when we, me you and Jamie, prank Pat, Josh and Tommy." Ali smiled liking the sound of it.

"Fine, but it all comes back on you. It has nothing to do with me." That was fine with me. I liked to take credit for the pranks I pulled. I couldn't have anything ruin the creditability I built around here.

"Ok Deal, but you gotta go now before he puts his face paint on."

"Ok pushy much?" Ali laughed and jogged off to find Jeff. I ran to the locker room in a hurry.

"Got the stuff? Where's Pat?" I asked bursting into the locker room.

"Meeting with Hogan and yep here ya go have fun." Josh said as I ran out of the locker room heading straight to Jeff's locker room. Ali grabbed Jeff's arm turning him round just as I came round the corner. I dashed into Jeff's locker room replacing his face paint with the paint I had. I made sure I had all of Jeff's face paint. Smirking with what I did I headed out seeing Ali grab Jeff and hug him tightly. I smiled shaking my head as my prank now just had to wait for Jeff to finish it off. I skipped off down the hall before Jeff caught me. I made it back to the locker room with no trouble putting Jeff's face paint in my bag.

"God Addz how do you this all the time?" Ali asked walking into the locker room.

"It gets easier the longer you do it." I told her sitting down. "Pat still in his meeting with Hogan?"

"Yea he should be. He hasn't been in here."

"Uh I hate to be the one to bring bad news but I saw Shells storm out of Hogan's office and the douche himself had a smirk on his ugly mug." Ali spit out.

"Shit you don't think that Hogan would fire him do you?" I asked rushing out of the locker room.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Ali said.

"Let's just split up and find him before he tries to do something he shouldn't." Josh said. We all took off in different directions. After looking for a good 10 mins or so I got a text from Josh saying Pat was outside the arena. I headed straight to Pat. Josh walked up to me.

"He wont tell me anything." Josh said walking back inside. I sighed and slowly walked to Pat.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked him. I wasn't going to push him into talking about it as that never worked and only pushed him further away.

"I love wrestling, it's my life. It's the only thing I know. I love the band but wrestling is always going to be my first love. It's my passion." I was confused to why Pat was talking like this. "The fans love me and what I do for them. I'm a good wrestler right?" In all the years I've known Pat I've never heard him question and doubt himself like this.

"You're an amazing wrestler Pat." I told him taking his hand in mine. "What's this have to do with anything?" I asked as he finally looked at me.

"I'm not good enough."

"You are good enough Pat."

"I failed you when you needed me the most. Instead of being there for you I was ready to throw the towel in and get a divorce. And now I don't get to go out there and wrestle for the fans as much anymore."

"Pat baby you didn't fail me. We're here together married and happy and nothing can ever come between us. We just have to work through it even if we don't want to hear things. What do mean you're not gonna be wrestling all that much?" I asked as Pat let out a soft sigh.

"I had a meeting with Hogan."

"Yea Josh told me that what did he want?" I asked as Pat got up and kneeled in front of me. I looked at him as he took my hands in his.

"You love me for me and not because I wrestle and play in a band right?"

"Of course Pat. I fell in love with you and what you did. Where's this coming from?"

"You would still love me if I wasn't out there all the time?" I was really trying to make sense of this all.

"Pat you could be out of a job here at Impact and just working the indy circuit and I would still love you. You could be out of a job altogether and I would still love you. I love Patrick Martin and there is more to him then being Alex Shelley. Now tell me what's going on."

"Hogan's taking matches away from me. I'm not even sure how soon I'll have a match again."

"I'm sure you will have a match soon enough. Plenty of matches as Josh is turning heel and you two will be back on top in no time."

"I hope so." I bent down kissing Pat softly resting my forehead against his.

"I love you Pat."

"I love you too Addz." I smiled and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?"

"I switched Jeff's face paint around and it should be his match right now." Pat laughed with me as we got up holding hands, walking into the arena heading to the locker room. Pat filled Josh and Ali in on what was going on. As I watched Jeff wrestle.

"You do know that he's gonna know it was you right?" Josh asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I said smirking. I got up since Jeff's match started and took a quick shower and changed. I walked out to find a pissed but an amused Jeff standing in the locker room.

"Addison what the hell did you do?" Jeff asked slightly annoyed.

"Jeff I think we all know that I took your face paint." I told him walking over to my bag and pulling his face paint out. "And switched it with some more permanent paint." I told him smirking.

"How do you suggest I get this off my face?" He exclaimed.

"See that's not my problem it's yours. Have fun skittles." I told him laughing.

"I will get you back for this Addy."

"I expect nothing else Jeff." I told him. We hugged

"Oh I will get you to Ali." He smirked walking out trying to find a way to get the paint of his face. I sat down by Pat being pulled into him as he wrapped his arms around me. We tried to figure out if we could find a gig for the night.

A/N: Will Pat have more matches later on? What is Hogan up to? Will Jeff ever get the paint off his face? What will Jeff do to get Addz an Ali back? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	46. Chapter 46

~Alisha~

Won't push us down, down to the ground  
The worst are kept around  
Break the rules with broken tools  
We won't be played for fools  
Stand up tall down to the wire  
Now we're stuck in the funeral pyre  
You don't know and we don't care  
You should know that we're not scared

We won't beg for freedom, this is not the time  
In your mind, we let you down, now pay the fine

No changing minds, just changing times  
Father time has not been kind  
If it's so bad then let us go  
We're gonna show you what we know  
Total in action it full stagnation, we're in need of an alteration  
You have a fit 'cause we cause a scene  
All we need is a change of scenery

We won't beg for freedom, this is not the time  
In your mind, we let you down, now pay the fine

What Hogan was doing to Shell was pissing me off. It was all I could think about after our gig and all weekend. Everyone knew to really hurt me you had to hurt friends and family. So as all I could think about was Shell and what Hogan was doing to him I finally had a brain wave.

I bounced into the locker room with a huge ass smile on my face. Addz, Shell and Sab were all looking a little depressed and looked up at me in confusion as I bounced into the room.

"Wow who killed your puppies?" I laughed.

"I haven't got any matches this week." Shell sighed, this didn't surprise me.

"Hogan's an ass, but we can't do anything?" Sab said, Addz was quiet but I could see the anger in her boiling under the surface, we all knew how important wrestling and TNA was to Shell.

"Well isn't it amazing that I, Alisha 'Storm' Mercer am so freaking awesome, that I had an epiphany?" I smirked.

"Wow looks like somebodies been reading the dictionary in their spare time." Addz joked.

"Just cos I'm a red neck doesn't mean I don't know big words. So bite me Addison." I grumbled crossing my arms and pouting.

"Ok Ali tell us your epiphany." Shells smiled as I grinned.

"Well since when have we ever done what anyone except, Dix and from time to time Sting told us to do? Never, we haven't it's just not the Guns style. So…Why start now?"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"You may not have a match Shell, but me and Addz do, no one's saying you can't come down and be with us. Hell I don't have to win my matches you can come down kick ass and I can stand back. I don't care." I smirked impressed with my idea.

"That's a good idea Ali but Hogan would have no problem to walk out there and fire him on the spot." I frowned.

"Ok so not such a good idea." I sat down feeling somewhat defeated. But then stood up I was closest with Dix. I was out the door before anyone could stop me. I knocked on her door and strode in.

"Hey Ali, another test back clean." I smiled lightly.

"Yeah I know, but erm I'm not here about that." She put down her pen and gave me her full attention.

"Right well what are you here about then?"

"Hogan. Plain and simple. He is refusing to give Shelley matches on the pure fact that he's my friend. What right does he have to do that to him? The fans love him heel or face." I growled getting angry about it.

"Alisha breathe and sit." I sat and took a deep breath. "Ok Hogan is pushing things, I'm going to make some calls. But as for Patrick he can do whatever he pleases in yours and Addy's matches, but only yours though he can interfere in Josh's. Without the threat of being fired." I smiled."Thank you Dixie you are a total star!" I ran round and hugged her tightly. I ran from the room to find the guys still moping in the locker room. "My epiphany still rocks! Dix has guaranteed you won't be fired by that pompous bleach blonde oaf."

"What really?" Shell shouted jumping up and crushing me in a bear hug.

"Aww Shell can't breathe." He put me down only for Addz to grab me just as tightly.

"Ali you rock." I grinned as she pulled away.

"I have my moments." I smiled sticking my tongue out. I changed and headed to gorilla meeting Tommy there.

"You sure about this? You know you could just refuse the match."

"I know handsome, but Shell will be coming down and giving them a beat down. " I kissed him and walked put to my music relishing the crowds boo's. I climbed in and sat on the turnbuckle watching in disinterest as Nick walked down with Joe.

I baseball slide Nick through the ropes as Nick climbs on the apron way to the ring, then rolls him back inside and hits a missile dropkick for 2. Joe shouts something and I turn giving Nick the chance to whip me into the post. He spears me in the corner. I go out to the floor and Nick goes after me, but I pull his ankle out and drop Nick face first on the apron. We head back inside and Nick catches a kick and hits a leg whip, then lifts me only to knock me down with a vicious clothesline. Out of nowhere Shelley clotheslines Nick to the floor and follows him out with a dive through the ropes that sends both men crashing into the guardrail as Joe goes round to get involved. Shelley pounds on Nick as I dive out on to Joe smashing him into the guardrail. The ref calls for the bell as Shell rolls Nick back into the ring. I smirk as shell covers Nick, but the ref refuses to count as he's already called for the bell. So I drop down and count the pin. I motion SoCal Val to give me the mic.

"And here is your winner ALEX SHELLEY!" The crowds boo's had us both laughing as we walked backstage.

"Shelley my office now!" I stepped in front of Shell as Addz stepped beside me.

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong, this was authorised by the president of Impact Wrestling."

"I wasn't talking to you Alisha, Martin my office now." I was going to say something, but Shell put his hand on my shoulder to quieten me.

"It's ok I'll go." I chewed my lip furiously as he walked off after Hogan.

"Addz have I just got Shell in even more trouble?" I turned looking at her guiltily.

"No it'll be fine, Dix is on our side." She smiled encouragingly. I hope she's right.

A/N: What does Hogan want with Shelley? Will everything be ok? Will Jeff pay Ali and Addy back? 450 reveals next :D


	47. Chapter 47

~Patrick~

After my time off with Addz the beat down I gave Nick was worth it. I needed a punching bag to take my anger out on and that was just what the doctor ordered. It was hard not to be upset after being told that I wasn't going to be used that much around here. Addz tried to cheer me up everyday. She watched all my shows with out complaining. She even tried to cheer me up with sex but I turned her down and that I could tell hurt her more then anything even if she acted like it didn't. I never meant to hurt her but I couldn't help it. Being out there pounding on Nick did wonders for me.

"Shelley my office now!" Ali stepped in front of me as Addz stepped beside Ali.

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong, this was authorised by the president of Impact Wrestling."

"I wasn't talking to you Alisha, Martin my office now." I could tell that Ali was gonna say more, but I put my hand on her shoulder to quieten her. This was my battle with him right now and I would do as he said for the most part.

"It's ok I'll go." I walked off after Hogan. I followed behind him sitting down not saying a word.

"After this little act of yours Patrick, you got a choice to make."

"What's that Hogan? You can't possibly ruin my wrestling career any worse can you?"

"You tell me Martin you can walk out of this company for good or I can fire Addison for the stunt you pulled." Hogan sat there smirking.

"You wouldn't dare fire Addz over something I was told I could do."

"I would do that and I will, now pick Patrick." The nerve of this man he knew that I would do whatever I could to keep Addy happy. And her being back here she was happy I couldn't take that away from her. I put Addy before myself.

"Is that really a question Hogan? Everyone knows I would walk out before I let anyone fire Addison." I snapped getting up.

"I expect you to get your stuff and leave, I don't wanna see ya back in the Impact zone either." I grumbled and stormed out of his office. I had to find a way to break the news to Addison, she wasn't going to take it laying down. I took a deep breath walking into the locker room.

"Guys can I talk to Addy alone please?" I was going to tell everyone else but I needed to tell Addy first.

"Uh yea." Josh said dragging Ali out of the room. I walked over to where Addy sat against the wall never taking her eyes off of me.

"Tell me he didn't fire you." She got out softly.

~Addison~

"Addz have I just got Shell in even more trouble?" Ali turned looking at me guiltily.

"No it'll be fine, Dix is on our side." I smiled encouragingly. I hope I'm right about this. I sat on the bench bring my knees up to my chest.

"Addz everything is going to be ok." Josh tried to reason with me but I simply ignored him. I wasn't trying to be mean I just didn't see how everything was going to be ok. I watched the door waiting for Pat to walk through it. As much as I wanted to think happy positive thoughts I couldn't do it. I looked up once I heard the door close to see Pat. I couldn't read his face so that didn't give it way for me.

"Guys can I talk to Addy alone please?"

"Uh yea." Josh said dragging Ali out of the room. Pat walked over to where I sat against the wall never taking my eyes off of him.

"Tell me he didn't fire you." I got out softly. Pat took my hands in his.

"No not exactly." He stopped to take a breath. "He was gonna fire you unless I walked."

"That son of a bitch. He can't do that." I got up ready to give Hogan a piece of my mind. Pat pulled me down on his lap.

"Let it go Addy. You start something he's only gonna fire you anyways."

"Well that bastard has another thing coming if he really thinks I'm gonna sit back and let him do this shit." I said smirking.

"Babe just be careful." He sighed as I stormed out of the locker room for my match. Hogan must of found it funny to have me in match with AJ Styles for some reason. He was one of if not the best guy around to wrestle but I didn't see why I had to. I guess to prove how good you really are out there. I pulled AJ off to the side and told him what I had planned for the match.

"You sure about this Addy?"

"Yep, Hogan wants to play games then I will play them my way."

"But this is your career on the line."

"AJ I know you're worried about me and I appreciate that I really do. But if I leave this company with everything I've accomplished I'm gonna be happy at the end of the day. Pat can get work any where whether it's here in the states or over in Japan and I'll be just fine being a mom."

"If you're fine with the out come then ok I'll go along with it. But Pat wont kill me will he?"

"No he knows I'm up to something just not what."

AJ walked out first. I told Pat that I didn't need him with me and that he would have to explain everything before my match got started. The ref called for the bell and I went to lock up with AJ but I just got out of the ring leaving AJ standing there confused. I walked up the ramp to the many boos.

"Addison what are you playing at? We have a match and these fans deserve to have a match they paid to see." AJ exclaimed into the mic he got. I got myself a mic.

"I quit. Plain and simple Styles." I said dropping the mic and walking out to be met with shocked faces.

"You're fucking nuts Addison!" Josh exclaimed. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I knew you were going to do something stupid but I never thought you would do that." Pat said still in shock.

"Why?" Ali asked half disappointed.

"Hogan wants to play games with Pat then so be it, but threating my career over Pat's is drawing the line. Hogan is gonna learn real quick that you mess with one gun you mess with them all."

"I just think you're making a mistake Addy."

"Ali you're telling me that you wouldn't walk out that door and never look back if Hogan pulled this crap with Tommy?" I asked getting worked up about this. As long as I was with Pat nothing else mattered to me.

"No" Ali sighed "Yea I would."

"Addison what the hell was that out there?" Hogan yelled walking up to us.

"Well if ya didn't see it was me walking out of this company. You wanna hold me over Pat's head for no fucking reason then this is what you get. Not only do you lose Pat but me as well." I snapped at him turning on my heel and walking off to get my stuff together not wanting to hear what Hogan, Josh or Ali had to say about the matter. We quickly took off to the hotel trying to figure out how we were going to spend our time tomorrow when our friends were at the tapings.

"You didn't have to do that Addz." Pat said finally voicing his concern.

"Pat it's me and you against the world. Hogan messes with you he messes with me. I don't care about what company I'm in as long as I get to wrestle. I'm not gonna stay somewhere where I'm not wanted. And I know you would do the same for me hell you gave everything up for me."

"I just want you to be sure."

"I have you Pat the rest will fall into place." I told him with a soft kiss.

A/N: What's Ali and Josh gonna do now? Will Addy and Pat get their jobs back? Will Dixie get after Hogan? Will Jeff get to prank Addy and Ali now? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	48. Chapter 48

~Alisha~

I couldn't believe what had just happened in the ring. How, why would Addy do that? Why would she throw her career away? She said she'd realised this was where she belonged. Josh was thinking the same thing.

"You're fucking nuts Addison!" Josh exclaimed. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew you were going to do something stupid but I never thought you would do that." Pat said still in shock.

"Why?" I asked half disappointed. We'd all just got back on track and now this.

"Hogan wants to play games with Pat then so be it, but threating my career over Pat's is drawing the line. Hogan is gonna learn real quick that you mess with one gun you mess with them all."

"I just think you're making a mistake Addy." I realised as I said how it came across. There was better ways to get back at Hogan than this.

"Ali you're telling me that you wouldn't walk out that door and never look back if Hogan pulled this crap with Tommy?" She asked getting worked up about this.

"No" I sighed I'd leave in a heartbeat. "Yea I would."

"Addison what the hell was that out there?" Hogan yelled walking up to us.

"Well if ya didn't see it was me walking out of this company. You wanna hold me over Pat's head for no fucking reason then this is what you get. Not only do you lose Pat but me as well." Then her and Pat walked away. Hogan glared at me and Sab then stalked off.

"Josh what we going to do?" I had just lost two best friends and I couldn't help but think it was partially my fault. Josh knew how I was feeling and threw his arm round my shoulders.

"Ali it's not your fault Hogan has never been our biggest fan. But I got a plan for this so don't worry just be here tomorrow for the tapings." He started to walk away.

"Josh tell me what you have planned!" But he carried on walking.

"Ali is it true? Addz quit for real?" Jeff asked running towards me.

"Yeah…aww shit Jeff this is all my fault." He pulled me into a hug.

"No it isn't and this bullshit won't stand. Oh and don't forget I haven't forgot about the face paint prank." He laughed shoving me playfully getting a smile from me.

"If you're sure and I wouldn't expect any less I guess I'll have to sleep with one eye open." I smirked at him.

I didn't sleep well at all that night I tossed and turned. Everyone kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help it. I walked into the arena and to the locker room half expecting Shell and Addz to be in there and it be all one big wind up, but no just Josh. And then I thought of something.

"I'm not staying, I'm going to quit." He looked up at me.

"Why Ali?"

"Guns stick together. You get rid of one…" I couldn't finish it off as I didn't expect Josh to quit.

"Then the rest will go too. Don't worry I'm glad you've said it. You just have a promo today right?"

"Yeah why?" I asked curiously.

"Well I'm coming down and well I know you're good at improvisation so just wing it Ali." I smiled.

"Ok Josh I got this." I quickly changed and headed to gorilla. My music hit and out I walked to the boos of the fans. "Yeah, yeah you all hate me so what? I came out here as I'm the Knockouts Champion. I am the best Knockout Impact wrestling has to offer. I had every intention of being the longest reigning Knockouts champion. But some douche has made that hard. Last week my best friend, my tag partner and fellow Gun quit. But not before Alex Shelley quit to." The Guns music hit and out walked Sab, I made to tense for a fight as he climbed in.

"You're not the only one that lost friends. I lost three of them when you all turned you're back on me."

"No Chris, we didn't turn our back on you. We decided to take what is ours. What we worked so hard for and because of that we're punished for it. You gotta admit a year ago we were on top of the world all four of us. We ruled Impact, both tag titles, the X-Division, The Knockouts and the TV Championship. But we slowly had it all taken away from us. You can't say you don't miss that title wrapped around your waist."

"No…yes and I miss the Guns." Sab hesitated.

"Well come back to us, we'll take you back open arms and all." I opened my arms for a hug. He deliberated, some fans shouting for him to leave and others wanting him to come back to the Guns. After what felt like an eternity Sab came and hugged me.

"Ok, but what about Shelley and Addy?" He asked. I dropped my hand with the mic and leaned in so the camera's couldn't pick up what was being said.

"You sure this is what you want to do? Jamie?"

"Jamie is fine with it, she understands and remember Guns stick together." I smiled. I turned lifting my mic.

"Well then there's only one thing to do," I unhooked my title and dropped it to the floor. "The Gun's are outta here. We are done, we're taking our highly talented selves and leaving his place." I dropped my mic and started to climb out. I turned seeing the hesitation in Josh, but he shook himself and followed me up the ramp.

"What the hell are you playing at?" James shouted as I came through the curtain.

"Hogan has it in for us, me especially we're just quitting before he gets the chance to fire us. We'll be back when he leaves or begs our forgiveness when he realises that the company needs us."

"Ali babe don't do this." Tommy pleaded.

"Sorry handsome, but it's already done."

"What the heck are you playing at?" Hogan hollered coming towards us. Josh took a step forward.

"We're quitting, we're leaving now and that's final."

"Harter, we can talk about this." Hogan tried.

"Well if talking about it means you're rehiring Patrick and Addison then let's talk if not kiss my ass." Then Josh grabbed my arm and pulled me out the building. We walked straight into Addz and Shell. I thought we'd get an earful from them to, but we got a hug instead.

"Thanks you two." Addz smiled.

"Guns for life." Me and Sab said in unison.

A/N: Oh no! The Guns are outta jobs! What will they do? What will Dix have to say about losing four of her best stars? 450 reveals next :D


	49. Chapter 49

~Addison~

With a whole free day off just felt weird especially since I knew I was suppose to be at the Impact zone. I frowned when Pat pulled into the parking lot of Impact.

"Uh baby we're not suppose to be here." I told him looking him over. He sat there with a smirk on his face. He flipped his hood up, sending a wink my way.

"We just can't get caught." He said pulling my hood up on the hoodie he made me wear. He slowly got out. Now it made sense on why I had to wear the hoodie but not why we were here.

"What are we doing here anyways?" I asked getting out and following behind him. He stopped at a door I didn't even know existed.

"That I'm not sure about." He said knocking three quick knocks. "Josh sent me a text telling me that we had to be here at this time." I sighed trying to figure everything out. Jeff opened the door ushering us inside. We hid out in a little room that was used for storage.

"Oh and Addz just because you don't work here any more doesn't mean I wont get you back." Jeff said walking out with a smirk. I would worry about that later. A smile spread across my face as Ali and Josh quit on Hogan.

"Come on let's get outta here before Hogan finds us and has us threw in jail." Pat said taking my hand as we made sure the coast was clear and quickly got outside. Ali and Josh came walking out shortly after. There was no way I could even be mad at them for what they did. We all hugged.

"Thanks you two." I smiled.

"Guns for life." Ali and Josh said in unison.

"That's the truth. We stick together. We are family." Pat said.

"Damn straight." Ali said.

"Lets go get everything set up for our gig tonight. At least we still have that." Josh said.

"Josh we have more then just our band." I said looking around. "We have each other and that's all that matters now lets go." We all took off to the bar we perform at.

_Standing at a crossroads with a fire in my eyes  
And I'm here now, I'm all alone and I've got you on my mind  
My choices seem to be further away from me _

_Standing at a crossroads with a burning in my heart  
Can't seem to find the words to say it's gonna kill you when we part  
My girls she seems to be running away from me _

_If I can't have you, no one can  
If I can't have you, no one can  
I can't stand to see you with another man  
If I can't have you, no one can _

_Standing at the edge of a cliff with secrets in my brain  
When I jump my dying breath will be screaming out your name  
My temper seems to be getting away from me _

_If I can't have you, no one can  
If I can't have you, no one can  
I can't stand to see you with another man  
If I can't have you, no one can_

We were sitting around after we finished the set list for the night. Josh and Pat were talking about something or another, Ali was busy with Tommy and Jamie I wasn't sure where she was at right now, so I sat wrapped in my own thoughts when I got what you could call a smart but stupid idea.

"What if we start our own backyard wrestling show, have a few people from Impact come over get Shannon, Jesse, Christina, Matt maybe Shane and Reby."

"And where would we set up at? We don't have a ring or anything?" Josh asked.

"None of us do but Matt does, and with being Jesse's little sister that means I'm family to Matt and Jeff, so there for you let Matt know what went down and he'll gladly let us use his ring."

"I don't know about it Addz." Pat said worried.

"Why not?"

"What happens if someone gets hurt?"

"We all pay for our own health insurance."

"I agree with Addz on this. It would be fun. We have nothing else to do until Hogan gets his head out of his ass." Ali smirked.

"Shit count me in Addz, anything to stick it to Hogan." Tommy said with a smirk.

"Josh, Pat?" Josh and Pat talked things over.

"If you can get Matt to agree to everything then we're in." Josh said.

"Alright then. We'll head straight to Matt's house tomorrow morning."

"Why can't you call him?" Tommy asked half joking.

"Easier to show up and when he says yes we can get everything sorted out well we are there"

"And when he says no it will just be a waisted trip." Pat chimed in. I fought the urge to hit him.

"No not really." I said taking a sip of my coke. The idea of the backyard wrestling was dropped for the time being and we went on to talk about everything else.

We were up early the next morning. Me, Pat, Josh and Ali. Tommy was needed at the tapings so he couldn't come with. I could tell the closer we got the more nervous everyone else got. I was the only that was really close with Matt. I pulled up to Matt's beautiful house. I slowly got out as the other three sat in the car.

"You three coming or what?" I asked finding it just a tad funny they wouldn't get out of the car.

"I think we are just fine right here babe. Go ask and we'll be here when you're done talking to him." Pat managed to say.

"Not gonna happen now the three of you will get the hell out of the car and suck up whatever it is that's going through your head and walk up to that door with me and be happy about it." I growled out. "Don't make me drag you guys to the door by your ears." I added shutting the door. One by one they all got out sucking it up as we walked to the door. I didn't even have to knock as Matt pulled the door open Lucas jumping on me. I bent down picking him up, then gave Matt a hug.

"What brings the four of you by? Not that I mind." Matt asked hugging me back. I walked into the living room as he greeted everyone else.

"Addz has a question for you. But you don't have to agree to it." Pat told him sitting down by me. I rolled my eyes, Ali catching me trying to hide her laughter.

"Uh ok, what's up?"

"Well hello Matt nice to see you again too." I told him.

"Hey Addy, you're looking good." Matt said with a light chuckle. "Now what's up? Jeff told me whats been going on with Hogan. I was surprised he did that. But it's good to see that you four stuck together and showed Hogan you guys meant business. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well what better way to stick it to the stuck up boss man then start a little backyard wrestling with some of his guys?" I asked.

"That's evil Addison. So uh where do I fit into this at?" Matt asked eying me up.

"Well we need to use your ring for this and we would like it if you would join along with Shannon and Shane. Of course we want Jeff and Jesse to for this; along with Reby and Christina." I told him. I saw that he was thinking things through.

"Alright you twisted my arm. But you guys gotta talk to everyone else. You're more then welcome to stay here as I'm having a huge bbq tomorrow night."

"Alright thanks Matt, we're just gonna head out to the ring and work on a few things." I told him getting up.

A/N: What will the others say? How will the backyard wrestling go? Will Hogan ever beg to have them back in Impact? Will things go back to normal for them? LoopyLou holds the answers next time! :D


	50. Chapter 50

~Alisha~

I was sat with Tommy after we finished our set going on about what Sab and I had done at Impact earlier that night.

"Look Tommy I'm going to miss it, but Hogan's making my life hell. The only reason he made Shell quit was because he knew it'd piss me off. He thought it'd make me fall in line with whatever bullshit he wants. Well news flash for him, Guns don't roll over for anyone."

"I know Ali, maybe I should quit to make it a united front and all." I smiled and pulled Tommy to me so I could kiss him.

"As great as that sounds and trust me I love it. You leave all you'll have is AIN, NWA Main Event and SAW, but baby they don't pay that well and you never know when you'll have a match with them. We earn a reasonable amount through the band and we all have money from the years we've put in with TNA you don't." He didn't like it as he started to grumble, but I kissed his cheek and he smiled. He knew I was right though he didn't have to like it. It was then that Addz had a brilliant idea.

"What if we start our own backyard wrestling show, have a few people from Impact come over get Shannon, Jesse, Christina, Matt maybe Shane and Reby." She suggested.

"And where would we set up at? We don't have a ring or anything?" Sab asked.

"None of us do but Matt does, and with being Jesse's little sister that means I'm family to Matt and Jeff, so there for you let Matt know what went down and he'll gladly let us use his ring."

"I don't know about it Addz." Shell said worried. But I loved it.

"Why not?"

"What happens if someone gets hurt?"

"We all pay for our own health insurance."

"I agree with Addz on this. It would be fun. We have nothing else to do until Hogan gets his head out of his ass." I smirked this was going to be amazing if Matt let us use his ring.

"Shit count me in Addz, anything to stick it to Hogan." Tommy said with a smirk. I loved him so much right now.

"Josh, Pat?" Sab and Shell talked things over.

"If you can get Matt to agree to everything then we're in." Sab said.

"Alright then. We'll head straight to Matt's house tomorrow morning."

"Why can't you call him?" Tommy asked half joking. But I agreed why not now?

"Easier to show up and when he says yes we can get everything sorted out well we are there"

"And when he says no it will just be a wasted trip." Shell chimed in. I fought the urge to hit him as much as I'm sure Addz was too.

"No not really." She said taking a sip of her coke. The idea of the backyard wrestling was dropped for the time being and we went on to talk about everything else.

We were up early the next morning. Me, Pat, Josh and Addz. Tommy was needed at the tapings so he couldn't come with which was a bummer, but it had to be done. I could tell the closer we got the more nervous everyone else, be Addz was getting nervous I could see Matt telling us no. She pulled up to Matt's beautiful house. She slowly got out as the rest of us stayed sat in the car.

"You three coming or what?" She asked finding it just a tad funny that we wouldn't get out of the car.

"I think we are just fine right here babe. Go ask and we'll be here when you're done talking to him." Shell managed to say.

"Not gonna happen now the three of you will get the hell out of the car and suck up whatever it is that's going through your head and walk up to that door with me and be happy about it." She growled out. "Don't make me drag you guys to the door by your ears." She added shutting the door. One by one we all got out sucking it up as we walked to the door. We didn't even have to knock as Matt pulled the door open a dog jumping on Addz. She bent down picking him up, then gave Matt a hug.

"What brings the four of you by? Not that I mind." Matt asked hugging her back. He greeted us all one by one.

"Addz has a question for you. But you don't have to agree to it." Shell told him sitting down by Addz. Addz rolled her eyes and I had to try to hide my laughter.

"Uh ok, what's up?"

"Well hello Matt nice to see you again too." She told him.

"Hey Addy, you're looking good." Matt said with a light chuckle. "Now what's up? Jeff told me what's been going on with Hogan. I was surprised he did that. But it's good to see that you four stuck together and showed Hogan you guys meant business. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well what better way to stick it to the stuck up boss man then start a little backyard wrestling with some of his guys?" She asked.

"That's evil Addison. So uh where do I fit into this at?" Matt asked eying her up.

"Well we need to use your ring for this and we would like it if you would join along with Shannon and Shane. Of course we want Jeff and Jesse to for this; along with Reby and Christina." She told him. I saw that he was thinking things through maybe he would agree to this.

"Alright you twisted my arm. But you guys gotta talk to everyone else. You're more then welcome to stay here as I'm having a huge BBQ tomorrow night."

"Alright thanks Matt, we're just gonna head out to the ring and work on a few things." She told him getting up.

While the guys checked on things with the ring and discussed how to set everything up me and Addz decided to make some calls.

"Addz, this was a great idea, Hogan isn't going to know what's hit him." I smirked as I dialed Tommy's number. "Tommy?"

"Hey babe we good to go?"

"Yeah Matt's allowing us to use the ring. We're going to stop here tonight as he's having a huge BBQ tomorrow. I'm going to phone a few other guys and see if they want to join us in this."

"Ok babe sounds good love you."

"Love you too bye." Then I called round our friends still at TNA. James, AJ, Frankie, Matt, Jess and Jeremy. Everyone agreed though my brother and AJ with a lot of persuasion.

"So is everyone willing to help?" Sab asked as him and Shell finished what they were doing.

"Yeah though James and AJ reluctantly."

"Why's your brother reluctant to come help his little sister out?" Matt asked confused. I guess him and Jeff had always been close where as me and James not so much.

"They've been with TNA since the beginning, they feel like they're turning their back on the company, but they both agreed to help as what Hogan is doing is wrong." I sounded a little defensive, but I hadn't meant to.

"Well at least they're coming." Shell said ending that conversation. "So has anyone thought of a name for this new promotion?" I looked round at everyone thinking about it.

"I do, kind of…" I smiled sheepishly. "It popped into my head earlier, Machine Gun Wrestling." I knew it kind of made it sound all about us, but it was our stand against Hogan and his wrestlers joining us was the biggest up yours we could give him. Especially as everyone that was helping had it in their contracts that they could compete on the Indy circuit.

"I like it, it is us rebelling against Hogan so why not? Anyone against it?" I was glad Addz was on the same wavelength as me. Nobody had anything against it so it seemed Machine Gun Wrestling was a go!

A/N: Will Machine Gun Wrestling be a success? How will Hogan respond to it? How will the BBQ go? Will the Guns ever return to TNA? 450 tells next :D


	51. Chapter 51

~Addison~

While the guys checked on things with the ring and discussed how to set everything up me and Ali decided to make some calls.

"Addz, this was a great idea, Hogan isn't going to know what's hit him." Ali smirked as she called Tommy. I sighed slowly calling Jesse. I had a bad feeling he was going to say no. We still haven't talked since that one meeting at Impact ages ago now.

"Well hello Addison."

"Hey Jesse."

"It's funny you call now."

"Um ok whatever I just need a favor from you and Christina."

"What's that need money? After all you walked out quitting your damn job." Jesse was pissing me off with his smart ass remarks.

"No I don't need money Jesse. If you knew why I walked out you would be on my side here, not making fun of me."

"Enlighten me Addison why quit your job like that?"

"To sum it up Hogan black mailed Pat into quitting by holding me over Pat's head. So I walked out on Hogan. Ali and Josh did the same to prove that you don't mess with one gun without messing with all of them." I heard him sigh.

"Look Addy I guess I can put this little thing behind us and help you out, but what exactly am I agreeing to?"

"Being apart of our backyard promotion." Yet again he sighed.

"I think it'll be fun and all but whom all are you having?" I gave him the list of the guys that were apart of Impact and the ones that I still had to ask around here. I filled him in on the fact that it would take place for the most part at Matt's house. "Here's Christina you can ask her."

"Alright and thanks Jesse."

"Hey I'm your big bro; I gotta help ya out from time to time." I smiled as he passed the phone off. It didn't take much to convince Christina to join, she was more then happy to do it. I said my good byes to them and now all I had to do was ask the others at the BBQ.

"So is everyone willing to help?" Josh asked as him and Pat finished what they were doing.

"Yeah though James and AJ reluctantly."

"Why's your brother reluctant to come help his little sister out?" Matt asked confused. Him and Jeff grew up close to each other like Jesse and myself, so he didn't really understand it all.

"They've been with TNA since the beginning, they feel like they're turning their back on the company, but they both agreed to help as what Hogan is doing is wrong." Ali sounded a little defensive. But I knew that she hadn't meant for it sound like that.

"Well at least they're coming." Pat said ending that conversation. "So has anyone thought of a name for this new promotion?" I looked down. I hadn't put much thought in to it.

"I do, kind of…" Ali smiled sheepishly. "It popped into my head earlier, Machine Gun Wrestling." It was perfect. It may sound like this is all about us, but it was our stand against Hogan and his wrestlers joining us was the biggest up yours we could give him. Especially as everyone that was helping had it in their contracts that they could compete on the Indy circuit.

"I like it, it is us rebelling against Hogan so why not? Anyone against it?" I had no reason not to like it, it just made it that much clearer not to mess with the guns. Plus it showed that Ali and I were back to your normal friendship. Nobody had anything against it so it seemed Machine Gun Wrestling was a go!

I walked downstairs ready for the BBQ. I saw that Shannon was over talking with Pat and Josh. I looked around spotting Ali and Tommy together. I saw that Shane was talking to Matt and Jeff. I grabbed a soda walking over to them. Shane slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's been awhile Addz. Matt and Jeff have filled me in on everything. After my accident and all I'm not as good as I used to be, and if I have other shows planed I'll do them first, but other then that you can count me in Addy. I'll do anything for family." I smiled hugging Shane.

"Thanks Shane. I know how you work and we can work around it." I told him.

"What about me, Addz?" I looked over at Jeff.

"Really Jeff, we need you for this."

"Yea I know Ali talked to me earlier. I just wanted to know what you had to say." Jeff said all smiles. I looked around spotting Reby. I went to walk off. "Oh and Addy I got the perfect prank for you and Ali, just a matter of time." Jeff said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Bring it Jeffro." I told him walking over to Reby to be met with a hug.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Rebs, can you do me a huge favor?" I asked chewing my lip.

"What's up?" She asked as I filled her in on everything that was going on. "Hell ya I'll help you out." We continued to talk until Matt came over and stole her away. I walked over to Pat wrapping my arms around him. Pat's hands rested on my back.

"You in Shannon?" I asked. I figured that Pat and Josh had told him about everything so there wasn't much need for me to tell him or even ask if he wanted to join.

"Addy you should know by now you really don't have to ask me when it comes to things like this. I think its bull shit with what Hogan was doing to all of you guys."

"That's what most everyone has said to." I told him.

"Kimo, Yuk, and all of them will do it too. Plus Chad is available if you need him."

"Thanks Shannon. Yea I'll talk to Chad and Jayme about it. The more the better." Pat kissed the top of my head as him, Shannon and Josh continued to talk. I saw that Jeff had made his way over to Ali. I sighed happily as everything seemed to be falling into place.

A/N: How is Machine Gun wrestling going to go? Will someone from Impact crash it? What does Jeff have in mind for a prank? Loopy Lou tells ya next! :D  
Also Chad is Gunner.


	52. Chapter 52

~Alisha~

Addz had yet to come down stairs yet though most everyone else was here. I was stood with Tommy and Jeff. And seen as Hogan had taken some of the hate for me out on Jeff I thought he might like to join us.

"Jeff you know how we quit, well we're starting our own backyard promotion. Matt's letting us use his ring and he's going to be wrestling too, so I wondered if you want to join to." I smiled up hopefully.

"Yeah sure though you know it doesn't mean I have forgot about that little prank you and Addy pulled."

"Hey I did nothing except talk to you." I smiled innocently.

"You're as much to blame as Addz and therefore I'm a get you too." He walked away to Matt and Shane. Addz came down and basically got everyone to help us. Jeff walked back over to us and finally introduced us to everyone we didn't know. The BBQ was fantastic and before we knew it, it was midnight and everyone was leaving. Though most would be back in a day or two for MGW's first show.

Monday rolled round and we were pretty much set up for the show. We just needed to talk names and who would be Heel/Face we'd tape today, edit and get it up for Tuesday night. I was closest to the back door when I heard the bell go, Matt went to get up.

"It's ok I'll get it." I smiled walking to the front door. I opened it and found one of the last people I expected to see. Garrett freaking Bischoff! I went to slam the door.

"Wait Alisha, I just wanted to offer to help you guys out. Get Addz she'll tell you I'm only here to help." I gritted my teeth and then turned slightly.

"ADDISON!" She came jogging in a smile on her face that turned to one of surprise.

"Garrett what are you doing here?"

"What you two are talking?"

"He kind of helped me out a little with Dan. Ali chill we're just friends."

"Yeah tell that to Shell." I said walking away leaving them to talk.

"Hey Ali, who is it?" Shell asked as I came back out. "Who killed your puppy?" he laughed at the sour expression on my face.

"Some people just don't know when to fuck off." Just as I said it Addz came out Garrett following behind her.

"What's he doing here?" Shell snapped.

"Apparently we're all friends again." I said sarcastically.

"Mercy!" I turned smiling at Jeff who had called me by my new ring name, one that Tommy liked very much.

"What Willow?" I smirked.

"That's Willow the Whisp to you. Go get your gear on you're up."

"Aye, aye captain!" I mock saluted him and went to the bathroom after grabbing my gear. I pulled it out and growled. I pulled on my tights and the tank top. Both of them covered in gashes much like Jeff's arm bands.

"HARDY YOU ARE DEAD!" I shouted coming out in the gear. This was the only thing I had that I could wrestle in and he had cut it to pieces. Though he was careful not to put holes anywhere that would reveal anything. I stormed out into the back yard Tommy's eyes drinking in the site making me calm down just a little bit. Then I heard Jeff snigger.

"Oh so funny Hardy. You do realise this means war right?"

"Darling you don't want to do that." He smirked. Addz wrapped an arm round my shoulders. I looked at her seeing that her ring gear was in the same state.

"Oh you see it is war and we want to do exactly just that. You are going to pay majorly for this Jeffro."

"Its on then." He said in response as I made my way to the ring with a mic.

"You know what you're saying Alisha?" Matt asked as Tommy stood off to the side admiring my new ring gear.

"Yeah no problem, Tommy stop staring and close your mouth flies are landing." He laughed as I raised the mic. Shane signalling the go for me.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Mercy and allow me to welcome you to the first ever episode of Machine Gun Wrestling! Nowhere else will you find high flying extreme moves and the best technical wrestling all in one place every Tuesday night! So with that allow me to introduce our announcer Reby Sky!" Reby hopped into the ring a huge smile on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first match of the evening is a Tag team match set for one fall introducing first the team of Willow The Whisp and Surge." Jeff and Matt got into the ring doing there pose on the turn buckle. Matt his version one sign and Jeff the Hardy Guns. "And their opponents Mercy and Addison!" We climbed in doing the guns sign and I looked to Addz.

"I'll take Jeff." I smirked.

"Go for it." She said as the bell rang. I side stepped Jeff as he went to the lock up and went in for a side headlock. He fought out putting me into an arm lock. I flipped and twisted out of it catapulting him into the corner and tagging Addz in. wee double teamed him hitting a hip toss. Addz worked on his midsection, before he got up and managed to tag in Matt. Matt came at Addz hitting a clothesline following up with a diving leg drop. But Addz rolled out of the way hitting a shit kick. She tagged me in both hitting a spring board Moonsault to Matt as I hit Jeff with a drop kick knocking him to the outside. Addz climbed the ropes hitting Sugar Rush as I covered him for the win. We climbed out celebrating.

"Bit of ring rust there Matt?" I teased.

"Oh just you wait, I'm going to beat your ass in singles competition!" I laughed motioning him to bring it and went back into change. As I dressed the bell went again. I didn't think we were expecting anyone else, so perhaps someone ordered pizza. But what I found was Nick.

"Get lost!"

"Hey come on I was just going to offer my assistance Ali."

"Take a hike before I beat you senseless." I growled trying to push the door closed, but he rammed his foot in the way.

"Hey ass, Alisha said get lost, you aren't wanted here." I turned seeing Garrett, what was he playing at?

"This isn't anything to do with you Bischoff."

"I'm making it something to do with me. Now get gone." Nick held his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, but you'll come crawling back to me when this little promotion goes downhill." I gave him the finger.

"Screw you Nick." Then I slammed the door shut. "Thanks, I guess." I said looking at Garrett.

"You're welcome. Come on Tommy's up against Shane you want to watch that right?"

"Hell yeah lets go." I smiled and walked back out with Garrett.

A/N: How will the rest of the tapings go? Is Garrett playing them or is he being genuine? How will Hogan react when MGW airs? 450 reveals next :D


	53. Chapter 53

~Addison~

"ADDISON!" I heard Ali yell. I was confused to what was going on or who would be at the door for me. I jogged over to them a smile on my face that turned to one of surprise.

"Garrett what are you doing here?"

"What you two are talking?"

"He kind of helped me out a little with Dan. Ali chill we're just friends."

"Yeah tell that to Shell." Ali said walking away leaving us to talk. I quickly hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked releasing the hold I had on him.

"I don't agree with what Hogan did to you guys so I figured I would help out if that's ok with you."

"Yea it's fine with me. But you do know that they're not going to take to you being here to well."

"I know that, but I've changed and they will see it."

"Just don't mess it up. You really have changed and you're not after me are you?" I asked him. I had to know that he really had moved on and not just saying he has to get close to me to break me and Pat up.

"Addy you know when I'm lying to you. I'm not here to get you back; I only want to be friends with you. I want you to be happy. I could never make you as happy as you are with Pat." I smiled seeing that he was telling the truth or he was just that good at lying. I mentally shook the thoughts outta my mind.

"Ok, come in." I walked out to where everyone else was as Garrett followed behind me.

"What's he doing here?" Pat snapped the second he saw Garrett.

"Apparently we're all friends again." Ali said sarcastically. I got that they didn't trust him, but I did. I wish they could see the side of Garrett I saw when he helped me out with Dan.

"Mercy!" I heard Jeff call Ali. Pat shook his head and took off outside.

"I can go if I'm just gonna cause trouble, that's the last thing I wanted to do."

"No stay, I'll talk to him. He'll come around." I told him as I head off to change for the tag match with Ali. I quickly changed into my top and skirt. I closed my eyes a smile appearing on my face. Leave it to Jeff to do this for his prank. Both of them covered in gashes much like Jeff's arm bands. You couldn't see anything so that was a plus. But I really didn't mind. I might even change me ring gear to look like this.

"HARDY YOU ARE DEAD!" I heard Ali yell. I guess he got Ali too.

"Oh so funny Hardy. You do realize this means war right?"

"Darling you don't want to do that." He smirked. I wrapped an arm round Ali shoulders. I looked at her seeing that her ring gear was in the same state.

"Oh you see it is war and we want to do exactly just that. You are going to pay majorly for this Jeffro."

"It's on then." He said in response as Ali made her way to the ring with a mic.

"You know what you're saying Alisha?" Matt asked as I looked around to see Pat staring holes through Garrett. I walked over to him sitting down in his lap.

"Baby talk to me."

"Why talk to him again? Why let him join us here?"

"Because I'm friends with him again Pat. He's not after me. He wants me to be happy and knows that I can't be happy with anyone but you. He wants to help. You don't have to get along with him; just don't go around beating him up for no reason." Pat was going to say something but we saw Shane give the signal for Ali to go.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am Mercy and allow me to welcome you to the first ever episode of Machine Gun Wrestling! Nowhere else will you find high flying extreme moves and the best technical wrestling all in one place every Tuesday night! So with that allow me to introduce our announcer Reby Sky!" Reby hopped into the ring a huge smile on her face. I quickly kissed Pat and went over to Ali.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The first match of the evening is a Tag team match set for one fall introducing first the team of Willow The Whisp and Surge." Jeff and Matt got into the ring doing there pose on the turn buckle. Matt his version one sign and Jeff the Hardy Guns. "And their opponents Mercy and Addison!" We climbed in doing the guns sign and I looked to Ali.

"I'll take Jeff." Ali smirked.

"Go for it." I said as the bell rang. Ali side stepped Jeff as he went to the lock up and went in for a side headlock. He fought out putting Ali into an arm lock. Ali flipped and twisted out of it catapulting him into the corner and tagging me in. We double teamed him hitting a hip toss. I worked on his midsection, before he got up and managed to tag in Matt. Matt came at me hitting a clothesline following up with a diving leg drop. But I rolled out of the way hitting a shit kick. I tagged Ali in both hitting a spring board Moonsault to Matt as Ali hit Jeff with a drop kick knocking him to the outside. I climbed the ropes hitting Sugar Rush as Ali covered him for the win. We climbed out celebrating. I looked around but didn't see Pat any where. So instead I headed over to Garrett. I hugged him only to see Pat walk out a few seconds later shaking his head. I let Garrett go walking over to Pat.

"I thought there was nothing going on with you and Garrett? It don't seem that way to me." Pat said not even looking at me.

"What is your deal? I love you and you alone. I don't want to be with anyone but you. Can't you see that?" I asked getting pissy about everything.

"My deal is that he still loves you and wants you back. You may say you only want to be with me, but it's easy to be fooled into something you don't want to be in."

"So what you don't trust me?" I asked a bit hurt that he didn't trust me. That's how it seemed to me that he didn't trust me after everything we have been through.

"I trust you I do. It's him I don't trust."

"He's not here to try to win we back and even if he was I wouldn't go back to him. I'm with you and you're the only guy around for me." I told him slipping my arms around his waist. He pulled me into him kissing the top of my head.

"You should keep your ring gear like that."

"Yea I should really thank Jeff for doing it."

"I love you Addison."

"I love you too Patrick." I smirked as he groaned with the use of his full name. We sat down with Josh and Jamie and watched the rest of the show get put together. It wasn't much longer and I was sitting with Garrett as Pat and Josh had a match. Ali was sitting with Tommy. But I did notice that Ali sent a small smile Garrett's way. That threw me off like no other, since the last I knew she still hated the guy.

"What's going on with you and Ali?"

"Nothing really. Nick showed up and I got rid of him for Ali. That's it." How dare Nick think he could come here and try to crash this place especially since we didn't need or want him here. "Relax Addz it's nothing. It's over and done with just forget it ever happened." Garrett was right I had to let it go. Shortly after that everything got wrapped up well Matt and Shane took the video footage with a few other people and headed off to the office to get the final cut of the show put together.

We were sitting around Tuesday morning watching what they put together for the show and we all agreed that it was awesome and that it was ready to go up sometime later tonight. After we all signed off with the show we all headed out and home for the next few days to get some real rest. I would check the site every so often. Pat would tell ya that I lived on the site over the next few days but I didn't. It seemed everyone was loving MGW and wanted more of it.

We were sitting back at Matt's house getting ready for the nights event to film the show. Matt wanted to a rematch with Ali in singles competition and I was going to face Jeff later since it only made sense that we wrestled each other since our tag partners were facing each other. We got all the matches figured out and we were ready to head out as there was a knock on the door.

"You guys go on and I'll see who it is." I told them as I head to the front door as they all headed out back. I pulled the door open shocked to see her standing there. "Hello Brooke, what can I do for you? You're dad didn't send you did he?"

"Addison relax please. My dad doesn't even know I'm here. And there is something that you and Alisha can do for me." Brooke told me. I motioned for her to come in. I was trying to figure out what it was Brooke wanted from us. It really didn't make sense for Brooke to be here wanting anything from Ali or me if it wasn't for her dad making her come here. I wasn't going to work myself up over it all when it would only be a matter of time before I really found out what Brooke wanted from us.

"I'll go get Ali and then we can sit down and talk." I told her as she sat down and I went out back.

"Who was at the door?" Matt asked as Shannon and Jesse were in the ring.

"Brooke Hogan." I said to everyone's surprise and shock.

"What? She's not here to do her daddy's dirty work is she?" Pat asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She does do what daddy wants her to do." Josh chimed in.

"I have no idea on that. She did say that he doesn't know she is here. But all I know right now is she wants to talk to me and Ali about something." I told them as Ali followed me inside the house. We sat down across from Brooke.

"What do you want from us?" Ali asked.

A/N: What does Brooke want? Is she there for her father? Or does she want something else? Will Nick show up again? What is Garrett up too? Well Pat ever get over what Garrett did to Addy? Will MGW turn out to be a success or will it only fail? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	54. Chapter 54

~Alisha~

"Who was at the door?" Matt asked as Shannon and Jesse were in the ring Addz coming back outside.

"Brooke Hogan." She said everyone was shocked.

"What? She's not here to do her daddy's dirty work is she?" Shell asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She does do what daddy wants her to do." Sab chimed in.

"I have no idea on that. She did say that he doesn't know she is here. But all I know right now is she wants to talk to me and Ali about something." She told them as I followed her inside the house. We sat down across from Brooke.

"What do you want from us?" I asked. Crossing my arms glaring at the blonde in front of us.

"Look I know I'm probably not the person you want to see right now,"

"Ha understatement of the century! Why would we want anything to do with the Hogan's period?" I growled. Hogan fires Shell to get to me and piss of everyone that stood by me and then sends his prissy little daughter to do his dirty work? They could all go to hell!

"Look I know what my dad did to you. And I don't agree with it at all. I want you back on TNA, Dixie wants you back on TNA, the fans want you back on TNA. I can get MMG back on there." She said she was sincere, but her dad had made his bed and could lie in it. "And as much as my dad hates to admit it, he needs you there. He is getting so much backlash for what he did, that he knows he fucked up."

"So what you want us just to walk back in like nothing happened?" Addz spat.

"No not at all. You come back and can carry on this feud, but I'll make sure nothing happens that you don't want to happen." I was liking the sound of this. We come back and basically do as we please getting to piss Hogan off at the same time. It was a win-win situation.

"I don't know we'd have to talk to the guys see what they say. We'll get back to you." I told her. "We'll call you tomorrow once we've had time to talk about it ok?" she got up shaking our hands.

"OK that's fine, I'm just glad you gave me the chance to speak with both of you." Then she walked out.

"So what do you think Addz?"

"I think it sounds good, but so far I like what we got here." She sighed crossing her arms behind her head.

"Same here, but there's no guarantee that she can do what she said." I said walking back outside to the others Ken and AJ going at it in the ring.

"So what did she want?" Shell asked coming over wrapping his arms round Addz.

"She wants us back on TNA…" Addz explained to him what she wanted and had offered as I wandered back into change into my gear. I had taken quite a liking to what Jeff had done to it, plus the fact Tommy loved it and had no problem with me wearing it meant we got one over on Jeff.

"Ali what you doing?" Jeff asked as I walked back out changed and ready to go against Matt.

"Wearing my new ring gear, thanks for it by the way, I love it and Tommy definitely loves it." I smirked at him. "But that doesn't mean I won't get you back for it." I smiled evilly as I headed to the ring my match having been announced. I climbed in and sat on the turnbuckle looking bored as Matt was announced. He got in and glared at me as Shannon our referee for the match motioned me down from the turnbuckle and signalled for the bell. I jumped down and locked up with him. I broke free as he pushed me against the ropes and came back at him with a swinging neck breaker. I went for the quick cover and got a two. I got back up only for Matt to sweep my legs out from under me. He pulled me up and hit a DDT. I scrambled from the ring before he could cover me. Matt went to suicide dive, but I dodged and he crashed to the floor. I helped him up and whipped him into the apron and he rolled in holding his side. I climbed up on to the apron and hit a springboard body splash on to him. I covered him, but again only got a two. I paced the ring frustrated and walked straight into a Twist of Fate. I went down matt covering me, but Shannon was distracted by Sab. Matt got up yelling at Sab to get lost and I sat up hitting a low blow while Shannon's back was turned. I climbed the turnbuckle as Shannon turned back round. I winked at Sab and hit Mercy Kill ( Thunder and Lightning in TNA) for the pin and the win. Sab climbed in and raised my hand in victory shoving Shannon out of the way. We climbed out and headed over to Addz and Shell.

"So what shall we do with Brooke and her offer?" Sab asked, always to the heart of the matter.

"Well I personally am having way to much fun with MGW." I said a huge smile on my face. "But her offer sounds good."

"I'm with Ali here, he hung Addy over my head so why should I go back just cos he realises he's a dick? No he needs to suffer or preferably come begging us." Shell smiled, I bumped fists with him.

"Agreed I'm not ready to go back and even if we did I'd quite happily carry this on." Addz added.

"Ok so we don't go back, but we need a GM what if we get Brooke to do it? It one ups her old man, gives her some credibility seen as she'll be working TNA to."

"Ooo evil Sab, would she do it though? I man going behind her dads back to ask us back is one thing, but actually joining MGW to help and not do us over? Would she really?" I asked sceptical though the idea sounded great.

"Well how about me and Addz go talk to her." Sab suggested.

"Why you two?" Shell asked confused.

"Cos Ali's a bad tempered shit,"

"Hey I resent that!" I tried for outrage, but laughed instead.

"And you're just as bad or would be when it comes to the Hogan's."

"Ok fair point man."

"Ok so me and you Josh, we'll go see Brooke tomorrow and ask her about becoming the GM and then we'll consider going back to TNA?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." I smiled. "But for now you have a match against Jeff, Addz."

A/N: Will they get Brooke to join MGW? What will Hogan think if she does? Will they ever go back to TNA? Will Addz beat Jeff? And what will they do to get back at Jeff? 450 reveals next :D


	55. Chapter 55

~Addison~

"So what did she want?" Pat asked coming over wrapping his arms round me, my arms instinctively went around his waist as I rested my head against his chest.

"She wants us back on TNA…" I explained to him what she wanted and had offered as Ali wandered back into change into her gear. Pat had gone quiet which was strange. I looked up at him and saw that he was thinking about things. Even Josh wandered off, which was even stranger. I couldn't help but giggle when Ali walked out with the ring gear that Jeff tried to ruin. I kissed Pat on the cheek and headed inside to get ready myself. Pat didn't even notice that I kissed him or that I wasn't even in his arms. He was really taking everything with Hulk and Brooke to heart right now. I walked into the bathroom setting my bag down and sat on the edge of the tub. I loved everything that was going here with MGW. There was nothing better then working with friends and not worrying about who's gonna stab the knife in your back to get ahead. Or who's waiting around the corner to steal your husband away from you, or even try to rape you. Everything we had here was just kinda perfect, no one we had to listen to. Just us having fun. I quickly changed into the gear that Jeff customized for me and headed out pulling my hair into a pony. I got outside just as Josh was helping Ali get the win over Matt.

"So what shall we do with Brooke and her offer?" Josh asked as him and Ali made their way over to us, always to the heart of the matter.

"Well I personally am having way to much fun with MGW." Ali said a huge smile on her face. "But her offer sounds good."

"I'm with Ali here, he hung Addy over my head so why should I go back just cos he realizes he's a dick? No he needs to suffer or preferably come begging us." Pat smiled and Ali bumped fists with him.

"Agreed I'm not ready to go back and even if we did I'd quite happily carry this on." I added in.

"Ok so we don't go back, but we need a GM what if we get Brooke to do it? It one ups her old man, gives her some credibility seen as she'll be working TNA to."

"Ooo evil Sab, would she do it though? I man going behind her dads back to ask us back is one thing, but actually joining MGW to help and not do us over? Would she really?" Ali asked skeptical. I was with her on that but we couldn't really pass up an idea like that. Especially if it comes from Josh. I smirked to myself knowing what Josh would do if he knew I was thinking that about him.

"Well how about me and Addz go talk to her." Josh suggested.

"Why you two?" Pat asked confused.

"Cos Ali's a bad tempered shit,"

"Hey I resent that!" Ali tried for outrage, but laughed instead.

"And you're just as bad or would be when it comes to the Hogan's."

"Ok fair point man."

"Ok so me and you Josh, we'll go see Brooke tomorrow and ask her about becoming the GM and then we'll consider going back to TNA?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ali smiled. "But for now you have a match against Jeff, Addz." I kissed Pat and hugged Josh and Ali and walked to the ring.

"Seriously, you too?" Jeff asked shaking his head at me.

"What? You made it look cool. So uh thanks for that Skittles but you are going down." I smirked at him as Jesse got in the ring to be the ref for the match.

"One you are doing Gummy bear and second how is this far? He's your brother for calling out loud." Jeff said in a tempt to throw me off and to fuss over something, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Suck it up Enigma." Jesse told him as he signaled for the match to start.

I go right on the attack but Jeff makes a comeback and hits me with a middle rope leg drop. Jeff gets me in a headlock; I back Jeff into a corner. I dump Jeff out to the floor. Jeff comes back in the ring I go back on the attack and pick up a near fall after hitting a dropkick. I hang Jeff up on the top rope and lock Jeff in a chin lock. Jeff comes back with a couple of forearms before hitting a front suplex. I come back taking him down with a brainbuster but Jeff kicks out at two. Jeff hits a moonsault but I kick out of the pin attempt. Jeff then tries for a Twist of Fate but I'm able to counter with a Pele kick. I then hit Jeff with a flying forearm. I climb up top to hit Sugar Rush but Jeff rolls out of the way. Jeff hits a suplex from the top rope. Jeff then heads to the top rope and hits the swanton bomb. He goes for the cover but Jesse takes his sweet time getting on the mat to count the pin. Pat runs to the ring pulling Jeff off of me. Jeff argues with Jesse and Jesse acts like he doesn't know what Jeff is talking about. I smirk as Jeff turns around and I hit Twist of Fate on him. I go for the pin and get a quick three count. Jesse and Pat raise my hands in victory. I climb out as everyone is sitting around.

"Guys we need to at least get one title to be defended by everyone." Pat said thinking out loud.

"We can get a main title and tag titles." I added in.

"I'll work on the design for them and get the titles ordered." Jeff said smiling to himself.

"Addz you sure you only want them titles?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse me and Ali have been fighting with the guys long enough to know we can beat all of you single handedly." I smarted off. I saw a few people smirking, this wasn't going to be good, what ever I just got myself and Ali in.

"If you and Ali think you're so tough then for a special edition of MGW we will have Ali and Addy teaming up to take on every single guy here, even your husbands." Helms said smirking. I looked over at Ali and she looked at me.

"Hell ya you guys are going down and don't cry when you get beat by two girls." Ali said smirking.

"You two are all talk but we'll see if you can back it up." Shannon said.

"Oh we will. We always back up what we say." I told them smirking.

"We already beat Matt and Jeff tonight." Ali told them.

"Yea it's easy when you have outside help."

"And when the ref is your damn brother." Jeff added in. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's not their fault you can't beat the odds." Pat told them as he pulled onto his lap.

"Pat's right their. Not their fault you can't beat them." Tommy added in. It still shocked me that Tommy and Pat got along after everything.

I sat in the car with Josh outside the hotel Brooke was at. I looked over at Josh as he turned the car off.

"Well let's get this over with." Josh said getting out. I followed suit getting out myself. I had called and told Brooke that I would like to meet with her today and she told me what hotel and room she was in. We quickly found her room and knocked waiting for her to answer.

"Addy, Josh come in." Brooke said smiling as she stepped aside to let us in the hotel room. "So what's going on?"

"We have an offer for you Brooke. We're just gonna get to the chase here." I told her.

"We need a GM for MGW and we would like you to, if you really wanna step out of your dad's shadow." Josh told her.

"I'm flattered guys really but I really don't know."

"I thought you would say that. You come be the GM of MGW and we will think about going back to Impact for you. So really it's a win/win for everyone but your father." I told her. I saw her sigh some thinking it over.

"I'll tell you what guys. I'll think about it and let you know my answer next week."

"We film Monday nights, if you want the job show up then. If you don't show up then we know you turned the offer down and just know that if you turn the offer down it's going to take a lot for us to even think about coming back to Impact."

"Even if you do become the GM of MGW it's still going to take a lot for us to come back. Your dad was out of line with what he did and he needs to suffer. And I don't care if you tell him that Brooke." I told her being serious about it all.

"Ok, note taken" Brooke said as we excused ourselves and headed out to let everyone else know what was going on.

A/N: Will Brooke show up? Will the guns ever go back to Impact Wrestling? How will the special edition of MGW go? What will the titles look like? Will everything continue to keep going good for them or will things start to get rocky? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	56. Chapter 56

~Alisha~

I was milling about watching Addz match with Sab and Tommy. Addz got the win with a little help from Shell and Jesse. They headed over to slowly.

"Guys we need to at least get one title to be defended by everyone." Shell said thinking out loud.

"We can get a main title and tag titles." Addz added.

"I'll work on the design for them and get the titles ordered." Jeff said smiling to himself.

"Addz you sure you only want them titles?" Jesse asked.

"Jesse me and Ali have been fighting with the guys long enough to know we can beat all of you single handedly." Addz smarted off as I smiled. I really was a bad influence on her. I noted a few guys smirking and realised she'd quite possibly got into a spit of trouble.

"If you and Ali think you're so tough then for a special edition of MGW we will have Ali and Addy teaming up to take on every single guy here, even your husbands." Shane said smirking. I looked over at Addz and she looked at me.

"Hell ya you guys are going down and don't cry when you get beat by two girls." I smirked.

"You two are all talk but we'll see if you can back it up." Shannon said.

"Oh we will. We always back up what we say." Addz told them smirking.

"We already beat Matt and Jeff tonight." I added a confident smile on my face.

"Yea it's easy when you have outside help." Matt complained.

"And when the ref is your damn brother." Jeff added in. Addz couldn't help but laugh at that.

"It's not their fault you can't beat the odds." Shell told them as he pulled Addz onto his lap.

"Pat's right there. Not their fault you can't beat them." Tommy added in as he slipped his arms round my waist. I couldn't believe how these two were still getting on and were on a first name basis.

Me and Shell had stayed at Matt's so we could help with the editing so Tommy decided to stay too and keep me company. We were currently sat in what was now the editing suite. I threw a stress ball at Shell and blamed Matt just as Jeff walked back in with Garrett.

"Hey Garrett," I smiled up at him.

"Hey Ali, hows things?"

"Good, we're about half way through, ouch Shell you ass!" I shouted as he caught me in the face with the stress ball.

"Sorry Ali." Shell said not at all sorry as he laughed. Tommy's arms tightened around me.

"Ali babe can I talk to you…outside." I was a little worried.

"Sure." I got up shooting a worried look at Shell who looked as confused as I felt. When we had closed the door he took one of my hands in his. "Tommy what's going on?" He rubbed his thumb across my knuckles.

"What's he doing here? Garrett. Is he staying? I didn't think you liked him?" I relaxed, this was not what I was expecting.

"Handsome way back when, I use to be Garrett's friend and well he's changed. He chased Nick off for me the other week. He is going to be sticking around as he's helping us out. I don't know why you sound so worried." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Shit." He said under his breath as he hung his head.

"Tommy? What's going on? Have I missed something?" Guilt coloured his features.

"Look I hadn't said anything before because I didn't want you to do something stupid. Plus I'm dealing with it, but I know he's here to rock the boat. He was screwing Lauren so why wouldn't he? He ran his hands over his face.

"Tommy spit it out!" I exclaimed noting how all had gone quite in the editing suite.

"I didn't say because there was nothing to tell, but Katarina and Lauren have been trying it on with me, I told'em to clear off. They've been pretty pushy, but I've told to clear off, I want nothing to do with them." I was quiet as he finished, but I could see red and I wanted to beat something or more accurately someone.

"Those no good dirty skanks! I'm going to rip out their extensions and choke them with them!" I roared every intention of walking out of the house and wringing their necks for some much as look at my husband.

"Ali beautiful," Tommy tried, but I shrugged away from him. The editing suite opened and Shell came out grabbing me as I went for the front door.

"Nope you are going nowhere Ali." He stated picking me up as I struggled against him.

"Patrick put me down right now or your on my hit list too!"

"Ali shut up! DO you realise how much shit you could get into if you laid a finger on her now you aren't with the company." He growled out throwing me down on a chair in the editing suite Jeff shutting the door him and Garret sitting in front of it as Tommy sat beside me.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I snapped. Matt looking at me curiously.

"She always like this?"

"Matt you have no idea." Shell told him.

"Yeah, but its sexy." Tommy smirked wriggling his eyes brows at me, both him and Shell effectively cooling down the situation.

"As for skank one and two, set Jess and Jamie on them. Hell Lisa and Brooke would love to get their hands on those slags." I smiled at Shell.

"Good idea, I knew there was a reason we were friends." I smiled hugging him.

Monday night came, Addz and Sab had filled us all in on what happened at the meeting so we were waiting to see if she would show or not. I had spoken to some of the knockouts and they promised that Katarina or Lauren so much as looked in the general direction of Tommy they would be having their asses handed to them.

"You think she's gunna show?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't think so, surely she'd be here by now." Reby said as she sat cuddled into Matt. No sooner had the words left her mouth there was a knock on the door. Everyone sat there looking at each other.

"Well I guess I'll get it." Sab said with a sigh and opened the front door, me and Addz scrambling up from our seats to see if it was Brooke. And it was.

"Hey sorry I'm late. Have you already started?"

"No you're just in time." Sab smiled allowing her to come in.

"So you'll be GM?" Addz asked.

"I will if you'll still have me."

"We do as long as you don't screw us over." I replied.

"I won't I need you four back in TNA and if screw up here I know I haven't got a prayer. But if I make it work here I know I'll gain your trust and hopefully your respect." I nodded she had a good point. And respect got you a lot of things in this business. We told her what we had planned and got her set up. Reby took to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce to you the General Manager of Machine Gun Wrestling! Brooke Hogan!" Reby passed off the mic to Brooke.

"Well I'm glad I could finally be here, setting up something like this takes a lot of hard work, but I'm here now. And I can make sure things run smoothly. Tonight will be a special edition of MGW! Mercy and Addy will team together to take on every man tonight in tag team action to prove just how damn good they are and to try and claim the Tag Team titles!" Addz and I made our way to the ring as Reby announced our first opponents Jesse and James. If we won we'd go on to vs. EY and Garrett, AJ and Shane, Shannon and Sab then finally our husbands Tommy and Shell.

"Ali you're going down hard."

"Bring it Jimmy, I'm going to wipe, the ring with you." I smirked as I started off against my brother first. We locked up and he whipped me into the ropes as I came back I leap frogged him turning quickly and taking his legs out from under him. I hit a standing leg drop and tagged Addz in, holding James down so she could it hit Sugar Rush. I meant for it to be a quick match seen as we had another three matches to win. But Jesse was having none of it as he shoved me from the ring pulling Addz off to break the pin. I climbed back on to the apron as Addz hit a DDT to Jesse who must have tagged in. She went for a quick cover and got a two. She tagged me in and I went to work dropping elbow after elbow then going for a cover I got a two. I climbed the ropes going for Mercy Kill, but Jesse rolled and tagged in James so I changed and went for a missile drop kick flooring my brother. As he got up I hit the Last Call Super Kick, tagged in Addz and hit a leg lariat to Jesse taking us both out as Addz hit Sugar Rush for good measure and got the win. One down three to go, could we do it?

A/N: Will Ali and Addz win all their matches? Will Brooke really work with them and not against them? Will Katarina try anything back at the Impact Arena? Will the Guns decide to go back to TNA? 450 reveals next :D


	57. Chapter 57

~Addison~

We had easily beat Shannon and Josh, EY and Garrett, AJ and Shane. We were getting ready to take on your husbands for the final match of the night. But we got threw off some when Chad and Michael (Gunner and Murphy) showed up out of the blue. They were ready to fight us. I was going to say bring it but I couldn't since Ali was my team mate here. I knew she wouldn't care as she saw it the same way I did, but I would still feel bad if I didn't run it by her first. The last time I opened my mouth with out thinking I got us in this fun little series of matches here.

"What do you think Ali?" I asked as we stood off in the corner of the ring.

"I'm not going to back down. If anything this will show that we're even better when we beat two guys that showed up out of the blue." We both smirked turning to look at them.

"If the two of you think you are so damn tough then let's go."

"Them be some fighting words." We all looked over at Jeff. Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with that man. Ok maybe it was more then just sometimes and all the time I wonder what was wrong with him. He was good at everything he did but he was weird. But then again who was to say he was the weird one? "What?"

"Nothing baby brother." Matt told him. The match was a quick one as Ali fought Murphy in the ring and I took Gunner out so he couldn't interfere when Ali got the pin on Murphy. We just wanted to fight our husbands. As it would be more fun during the match then anything.

"Time for some fun." Pat said smirking as he got into the ring.

"Oh I know." Tommy said following suit. I was going to start the match out as Tommy was going to start for the guys. The bell rang and I walked backwards smirking holding my hand out for Ali. Ali tagged in and got into the ring as I got out. I laughed as Ali walked around Tommy. She spanked Tommy before taking him down with a back breaker.

"Hey that's not fair." Pat yelled from his spot.

"Fair is fair." I shot back at him. As Ali got on top of Tommy. Pat run into the ring to break them up.

"Oh baby." I called out, standing up on the top rope. Pat looked up as I jumped going for a Diving hurricanrana. He reversed it keeping me on his shoulders. He went to power bomb me but I grabbed the ropes flipping him over the ropes. I flip down landing on my feet and climbed back on the ring apron. Tommy takes Ali down with a clothesline. He goes over to Pat tagging him in. I yell at Ali and she crawls over tagging me in. I run and jump into his arms kissing him then hitting a swinging neckbreaker on him. I went for the pin only getting a two count.

"Baby, just give up already." I told him playfully smacking his face.

"I don't think so babe." Pat said rolling us over and pinning me. I kicked out as Ali ran in pulling Pat off as Tommy ran in attacking Ali. I saw them take it out of the ring as Ali kept flirting with Tommy. I jumped up the same time Pat got up. We locked up and he sent me into the corner. He went to hit a clothesline but I kicked him in the gut. I got on the top turnbuckle hitting a Moonsault. I went for the pin only getting 2 and a half. I made my way over to tag Ali as Pat made the tag to Tommy. Ali got up top hitting a cross body, Tommy rolled Ali up for the pin but she kicked out at 1 and half. Ali got up hitting a face plant to Tommy. She then went up top hitting Mercy Kill on Tommy. She went for the pin as Pat went to go in, I jump in the ring hitting a spear and sitting on him as Ali got the 3 count. We got our arms raised. We embraced each other in a hug before turning to Tommy and Pat. I jumped on Pat as Ali jumped on Tommy.

"That wasn't really fair, but you did turn me on babe." Pat said in between kisses.

"I'll finish what I started later tonight baby."

"Mmm sounds good to me." I smiled getting down and headed inside to shower.

We were sitting around the next morning at Matt's as we watched the special edition of MGW. I personally thought it was awesome as Ali and myself kicked ass. But I had to wonder if the other girls were ok with fighting the guys. I didn't even think about them.

"Damn guys your girls have you whipped. They were out pretty much handing the match to you with all the flirting going on and you just them walk all over you."

"Matt you would do the same if Reby was all over you in the ring." Pat said as I moved into his side.

"Yea Matthew you are just as whipped as us." Tommy told him as he played with Ali's hair.

"Guys every single one of you is whipped." Reby said.

"And wrapped around our little finger." Julie said. She wasn't apart of MGW just there supporting Shannon. We all got a good laugh at that. Everything was good with the episode of MGW so it was okayed to go up later.

"Have you guys thought about coming back?" Brooke asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know about the rest of the guns but I'm going back. Two dumb ass bitches need to learn they mess with what's mine they're gonna pay dearly for it." Ali half growled out. Tommy instantly calmed her down.

"I want to go back Brooke but I can't go back if your father is going to just fire us. I wont go back with out Pat."

"If I can get you guys contracts where only Dixie can fire you and control what happens with storylines and everything will you come back?" I looked at Pat and he nodded. We looked at Josh knowing we needed him as well. He smiled nodding wanting to be back in the company.

"If you can come up with that contract where Hogan can't touch us no matter what we will come back." I told her.

"Done. Come by Thursday when we have the live show and all the contracts and a return match for all of you guys." Brooke told us.

"We'll be there but you better come through on your deal." Josh told her point blank.

"I will. I'll see ya guys in a few days at the show." Brooks said getting her stuff together and walking out. I got up walking into the kitchen sanding by the kitchen sink and looking out the window sighing.

"Something wrong?" I jump slightly turning around to see Gil "The Legend" Hardy sitting at the table. I walked over to him. He had taken me in as his daughter when I started to hang around here when Shannon and Jesse would practice and hang out.

"Oh nothing." I told him sitting down.

"Oh really? I know you Addison. What's going on?" He asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I can't get a thing past you can I?" I asked with a smile. He shook his head.

"Out with it."

"I'm just scared to go back. Everything with Dan, and the knockouts. I love being there but I hate dealing with them."

"Addy I didn't know you felt like that." I turned around to see Jeff standing there.

"Why should you know? I don't tell you everything Jeff."

"But normally you tell me this stuff. Why didn't you?" I shrugged my shoulders as Jeff walked over and Gil left us be.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you Jeff. No one knows about it." I told him biting back a few tears. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be ok Addy. You'll always have me; Pat, Josh, Ali and I think Tommy."

"I haven't really needed to talk to Tommy about my personal things but I do have him if I need him."

"See you have more people that want you around then don't."

"Yea you're right."

"I'm always right Addz." I cocked an eyebrow looking up at him.

"Uh sure you are Jeff." I smirked at him walking over to the sink.

"What are you up to Addison?" Jeff asked a bit worried.

"Oh nothing." I told him as I sprayed water on his crotch.

"Addison you're gonna pay for that." I took off running back into the room with everyone else jumping on Pat's lap.

"Save me baby."

"Uh why?" He asked as Jeff ran into the room.

"Oh Beth I think you need to start buying Jeff diapers." Ali said laughing.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." Jeff said sitting down.

"But Jeff that wasn't the prank for cutting our ring gear up. That was just for fun." I told him.

"I'm still gonna get you for it." I moved deeper into Pat's embrace as everyone started to joke and goof off.

The few days went by slowly for me as I waited for Thursday to roll around for Impact. With the show going live on Thursdays it worked out perfect for us. Mondays we had MGW then Thursday we had Impact. We didn't have to reschedule MGW for Impact. The day was finally here as we got our bags out of the car and headed into the arena. It was good to be back home. We walked in going straight to the guns locker room to see Josh and Ali already inside.

"Ahhh it's good to be back." Pat said putting his bag down.

"It really is." Josh said. We weren't in the locker room long as Brooke walked in with contracts in hand.

"Everything should be to your liking." She told us handing as each a contract. I read through mine not seeing anything wrong with it. I signed on the dotted line, handing it back to her. As did the others.

A/N: What's Hogan going to do? What's in store for everyone now that they are back? What match does Brooke have planned? How is everyone else going to react to the guns being back? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	58. Chapter 58

~Alisha~

Thursday came and I strolled into the Impact Zone. Man oh man was it good to be back here!

"Ali! Oh god what are you doing here?" Lisa shouted as I walked towards the Guns locker room.

"Well you'll find out later. How are you? I missed you!" I smiled hugging her.

"I'm good, I guess I'll have to wait and find out. And by the way I love yours and Addy's show. MGW is so good!" I smiled.

"Thanks Lisa. Look I gotta get going I'll catch you later." I hugged her again and walked into the locker room finding Josh already there. "Home." I smiled chucking my bag on the floor.

"I know it's great right?" He smiled back at me as I sat down. Moments later Shell and Addz walking in.

"Ahhh it's good to be back." Shell said putting his bag down.

"It really is." Josh said. We weren't in the locker room long as Brooke walked in with contracts in hand.

"Everything should be to your liking." She told us handing us each a contract. I read through mine not seeing anything wrong with it. I signed on the dotted line, handing it back to her. As did the others.

"Oh Ali you'll be up first, I think you'll like it, well maybe not at first." She smiled. I grabbed my gear and changed coming out with wrestling boots and new rocks.

"Hey guys what do you think, new rocks or…" I stopped seeing everyone watching the monitor.

"You're going to want the new rocks." Shell stated as I saw Tommy in the ring Katarina draped over him.

"Look Crimson, that dirty skank that's supposed to be your wife left you, so come be with me. I'll treat you right." She smirked at him. Tommy stepped away from her. I pulled my new rocks on.

"Look I don't know who you take me for, but I'm a married man. So leave off." She wrapped her arms round his waist and I was out the door.

"Addz you got my back?" I shouted knowing she would.

"Did you even have to?" She stated following me and staying at gorilla as my music hit Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch. Katarina paled slightly as I ran down to the ring the crowd cheering me. I slid in and grabbed Katarina before she could make a break for it. I lifted her hitting a TKO. I snatched up a mic.

"That's right STORM is BACK! And if you think for a second I'm going to hang around back stage while you throw your hoe ass all over my man, you've got another thing coming!" I shouted kissing Tommy quickly then helping Katarina up , to hit an elevated double chickenwing wheelbarrow facebuster. As I stood I was met with Lauren's boot to my face. Tommy staying out of the way. But before she could do anymore damage Addz ran down and whipped Lauren full force into the ring post. The crowd went crazy as she hit a monkey flip setting her up for Sugar Rush.

"Whoa, one moment!" I shouted to Addz pulling Katarina over to the other corner setting her up for Thunder and Lightning. We counted down from three with the fans and hit out moves simultaneously. As we stood Hogan's music hit and out he came and boy was he pissed.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing in my arena?" I snagged up a mic again Addz doing the same.

"I think we just took out the trash." I smirked.

"We are back! Nobody holds the Guns back!" Addz smiled.

"I think you'll find when they are fired they will be…" But Hogan didn't get to finish as Brooke walked out.

"I think you'll find that Brooke has something to say about that." I smiled sweetly as Addz took up perch on the turnbuckle and I leaned against the ropes.

"Dad they've been re-hired, signed their contracts earlier today. The Motor City Machine Guns are back where they belong and the only person that can fire them is Dixie Carter." Hogan's face dropped Addy and I grinning like Cheshire cats.

"That's right Hogan we aren't going anywhere." Addz smirked.

"We all know how tight me and Dix are, so this little vendetta of yours is over." Hogan was lost for words and all I could do was smile.

"Why do this to me Brooke?" He asked staring bewildered at his daughter.

"I'm making my own impact. And bringing back the Guns was the biggest impact I could make. Just like doing this. Tonight Storm and Addy will take on Gail Kim and Madison Rayne in a match for the Knockouts Tag Team titles!" The crowd roared their approval. I wasn't exactly thrilled, but a title was a title even if it wasn't in the men's division. Though this was more than worth it just to see the look of dismay on Hogan's face. But what he had to say surprised me.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing for it. Tonight Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin will go against Kurt Angle and AJ Styles and the World Tag Team titles will be on the line. Now how's that brother!" The fans were behind him as he turned smirking and headed back stage. Addy and I stayed in the ring Lauren and Katarina were helped backstage.

"Good luck beautiful." Tommy smiled kissing me quickly. "And you too Addy."

"Thanks Tommy." She smiled as he left Madison and Gail walking down. Both girls furious that their titles were going on the line.

"You know this is going to be easy?" I asked Addy.

"Yep, time to kick ass and get back our titles, we'll make it quick." She smiled and that's exactly what happened. Five minutes later we were walking through the curtains titles in hand. Shell pulled Addy to him and kissed her as I went to Tommy.

"Nice going you two." Sab smiled admiring our titles.

"Thanks just need you two to win and we're back on top." I laughed.

"You guys so got this! Good luck." Tommy told them as their music hit and down they walked. AJ and Kurt came by.

"Good luck you two." Addz and I told them, both hugging AJ as they went down. Sab and Shell winning tonight would be the icing on the cake to throw in Hogan's face. And I had complete faith that the guys could do it.

A/N: Will Shell and Sab win the titles? Will Hogan have anything to say about the Guns return backstage? And when is Jamie and Sab's wedding? 450 reveals next :D


	59. Chapter 59

~Addison~

"Nice going you two." Josh smiled admiring our titles.

"Thanks just need you two to win and we're back on top." Ali laughed.

"You guys so got this! Good luck." Tommy told them as their music hit and down they walked. AJ and Kurt came by.

"Good luck you two." Ali and I told them, both hugging AJ as they went down. Josh and Pat winning tonight would be the icing on the cake to throw in Hogan's face. And I had complete faith that the guys could do it. I turned to watch the match unfold on the monitor. I wanted to be ring side for them but knew that this was there time to shine and take everything in from being gone for so long. It didn't matter if I was out there with them or not I was still supporting them.

"Addison." I turned to see a pissed off Hogan standing there. Great what did he want? I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of what ever he was going to say.

"I got nothing else to say to you." I told him pissed.

"Well I got more to say to you in private."

"Fine but if I'm not back out here when my husband wins the titles I'll be pissed."

"It'll just be a couple minutes but just came by before the show ends." Hogan said going on his merry little way.

"Wonder what he wants?" I asked thinking out loud turning around to see the guns on the offense. Why did he just wanna talk to me about things? He had to make it up to everyone not just me.

"Who fucking knows?" Ali growled out. Tommy pulled her into him calming her down. I turned to back to the monitor to see Pat dive out of the ring and Josh go for the pin on Angle. I bounced with excitement waiting for them to walk out.

"Why don't you just go down there?" Tommy asked amused.

"Because it's their time to shine right now." I got out. A few minutes later they walked out grinning. I jumped on Pat congratulating him with a huge kiss.

"It seems the Guns are back on top in the tag division." Josh said as Jamie ran up to congratulate him.

"The way it should be." I looked down the hall as I slipped out of Pat's hold.

"Babe you ok?"

"Uh yea just Hogan wants to see me for some dumb shit."

"I'll come with." I didn't think it was a good idea but I wasn't going to tell him no. I wasn't even sure if I was going to go see him.

"Alright."

"Wait before you two go anywhere we have something to say." Josh said getting everyone to look at him. "Jamie wanna tell them?"

"This Sunday we're gonna get married before we all leave for Machine Gun Wrestling. It'll be in Detroit so Ali, Tommy you'll have to fly up when it gets closer."

"Hell we'll fly up once we leave here. Just incase you need any help." Ali told her as we hugged her.

"Ali, Josh you guys gonna come to? What ever he wants he can deal with all of us being there." I said taking Pats hand. It wasn't just me in the team it was all four of us. What ever he wanted he could say it to all of us. It's not like they wouldn't find out anyways.

"Hell yea we're coming." Ali said. She kissed Tommy and Josh kissed Jamie and we walked off. I had my belt around my waist so did Ali as Pat and Josh had their titles over their shoulders. I knocked on Hogan's door and he said to enter.

"I didn't want Patrick here but I guess I can tell the both of you."

"No you're gonna tell the four of us." Ali snapped walking into the room. We all sat down waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I just wanna say that I went about things wrong. We need you here."

"Who needs us?" I asked before Josh could, I saw he wanted to say it or something like it. And for once I wasn't going to let Josh be the one to say things first.

"I do." Hogan mumbled so we could barely hear him. Hell I'm sure a few people couldn't hear him. Well mostly Josh and Pat anyways.

"What was that?" Ali asked going to get in his face as Josh pulled her back.

"I need you four here. I'm sorry I didn't trust you Ali. I'm sorry I hung Addy's career over your head Pat. I'm sorry for driving you Addy and you Josh out of here. It was wrong of me to do that to the four of you."

"You're not forgiven Hogan." Pat got out. "Just because you're sorry doesn't mean anything. You would never be sorry if we didn't come back here."

"We weren't even going to come back here until you came crawling to us Hogan. But Brooke came to us and she helped us out and she gave us what we wanted to get us back here. She's the better Hogan around here. You better watch out, one day she won't be the head of the knockouts but the GM of Impact leaving you out of a job."

"No he'll still have his Rent-A-Center commercials to do." Josh said smirking.

"Guys I'm sorry for what I did to you. I messed up but with giving you the tag titles I was hoping that would make up for it."

"Giving us the tag titles?" Josh asked pissed. "No we took what was ours to start out with before you came around here. I get everyone messes up from time to time, and it takes guts to apologize but Hogan just stay the hell out of our way and we'll stay out of your way."

"Isn't there anything I can do?"

"Just stay clear of us. This place is huge. Dixie's our boss so if you as the GM do something we don't agree with you best believe we will be going to see Dixie about it."

"Alright. But guys I'm truly sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't right of me and I abused my power doing so."

"Yea keep telling yourself that you're sorry Hogan, and someday we'll believe you." Ali snapped as we walked out of his office. I felt like maybe we were a tad harsh on him, but he really did deserve everything we told him.

"Well I gotta go finish up with wedding stuff." Josh said walking off.

"Good luck dude." Pat called after him.

"I'm gonna go see Tommy."

"Alright see ya in a few days." I told her as we hugged and she knuckled punched Pat and walked off.

"So I was thinking that we could go out and get a celebratory meal then head back to the hotel and have a little celebratory time together." Pat said placing kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Mmm or we could just skip the meal until after."

"We could if that's what you want."

"Nah I'm starving." I kissed Pat as we headed off to shower. I was sitting in the locker room dressed and ready to go as Pat was still looking in the mirror to get his hair just right. I liked him the best when he just wore a baseball cap, but he had to put the Mohawk in. I sat looking down at my title tracing the outline on it, when Jeff bounced into the room.

"Hey Addz!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Uh hey Jeff. Why so happy for?"

"Can't a guy be happy for his friends? I'm happy you guys are back and have the tag titles."

"Um ok Jeff." I told him with a hint of laughter.

"I just wanted to say congrats for be being back and getting the titles."

"Thanks Jeff." I told him hugging him as he hugged back and left the room. I shook my head at him as left high on sugar. Well at least I hope it was sugar and not something else. But Jeff wouldn't do drugs anymore, not since he had Ruby. I smiled seeing that Pat had finally walked out ready to go.

"Ready babe?" Pat asked as he grabbed our bags and put his arm around my shoulders. I nodded as we walked out.

A/N: Will Josh and Jamie's wedding go as planned? Will anyone show up to ruin it? LoopyLou tells ya next! :D


	60. Chapter 60

~Alisha~

Everything was falling back into place. It had taken a hell of a lot of time, a lot of arguing and crying and a huge mistake on my part. But finally everything was as it should be. Addy and Shell were loved up like never before. Tommy was my one and only and it would stay that way till we we're old and grey. Hogan, shockingly had apologised, though I didn't forgive him. The Guns were back on form with the all the tag titles held by us. MGW was going strong with over a million views each week. And to top it all off tomorrow Sab and Jamie would be tying the knot.

We were at the hotel and settled in. With mine and Tommy's things I had also bought an extra garment bag. And inside was a replacement suit for Jeff.

"Come on Matt, please I just want to swap it." I pleaded with Jeff's brother.

"Yeah Matt you'll love it, you know you love our pranks on Jeff. Please Matt, we'll owe you big time." Addz battered her eye lashes at him.

"Aw damn fine, but you get caught then you picked the lock I didn't let you in." He complained, but couldn't keep the smile from his face. He opened the door and we were in and out like a shot swapping the garment bags then racing out like we'd done nothing wrong.

I'd slept like a baby and at 6 am Addz got me so we could help Jamie get ready. I did her hair curling and pinning it till she looked like a fairy tale princess. Addz did the make-up it was subtle and gave her a natural glow. She looked divine. We fitted her into her dress and changed quickly ourselves. Mine and Addy's hair was in a ponytail curled and with our bangs hanging down. Our eyes were the only thing with serious make-up and we went for a smoky effect to contrast with Jamie's look. I hadn't heard Jeff scream or shout so I wondered if he had changed yet into his suit or not.

"Oh damn I forgot the garter." Jamie frowned holding it up.

"It's fine I got it. I dropped to my knees taking the garter and flipping her dress up so I could get underneath. I quickly slipped it on and stood.

"Alisha you've ripped the tights. And I have no spare!" Jamie cried. She was working herself up over nothing.

"Jamie, breath and relax. We can just take the tights off so we're matching. Our legs are tanned enough that it won't matter." Jamie breathed deeply.

"Yeah you're right Addy." She smiled.

An hour later we were walking down the aisle. I found the reason Jeff hadn't kicked up a fuss was because he was happily wearing the suit and sat in the front aisle standing out a mile. The suit was baby pink and although we had done it to embarrass him, we'd failed like he had with our ring gear. As he totally rocked the suit. He winked over at me and Addz. I rolled my eyes. My arm linked thorough AJ's, Addy's through Shell's as we walked behind Jamie and her dad. He passed her off to Josh as we stood to the side. I smiled at Tommy who winked my way mouthing 'you look beautiful' to me. Josh was the first to say his vows.

"I Joshua Harter, take you Jamie Szantyr to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Jamie eyes were brimmed with tears and before they could spill over Addz past her a tissue. She hastily wiped at her tears, Josh bringing her hand up to kiss in encouragement. She took a deep breath and began her vows.

"I, Jamie Szantyr take you, Joshua Harter, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She was shaky as she finished and Josh couldn't wait for the vicar to say he could kiss the bride.

The reception was amazing. A huge chocolate fountain was the main attraction alongside a magnificent wedding cake that I hated to see cut apart. I was stood with Addy waiting to be seated as Jamie and Josh made their rounds thanking everyone for coming when Jeff walked over to us.

"Ladies that was a failed attempt at a prank. I'll admit I was a bit peeved, but I think I look damn good." He smiled knocking a non-existent piece of fluff from his jacket's shoulder.

"I admit at the time I thought it was brilliant. Shell and Tommy would have totally flipped. But you aren't them." I sighed in defeat.

"No you're not and you do look pretty good in it Jeff. Only you could pull it off." Addy smiled hugging him.  
Pat was the first to make his speech.

"So howdy, thanks for coming. Let's go home!" There was a few laughs and cheers. "No, no I'm kidding. Today we celebrate my best friend's wedding to the girl of his dreams and many other men's dreams our very own Velvet Sky. Jamie and Josh are perfect for each other and they always will be. Josh has been my best friend for many years. And all I can say is I'm glad he's finally married the woman he's been crazy about for years. Man congratulations and me and Addy get dibs on being god parents!" He laughed sitting down to applause from everyone. Addy and I were joint chief bride maids so we both stood together.

"Jamie and Josh." Addy smiled.

"Velvet and Sabin." I winked at them.

"You two are rock solid."

"You are perfect."

"Jamie you are beautiful not just today but every day. And knowing you like we do we know who the boss of this marriage is going to be. And that is undoubtedly you." Addz grinned as we bumped fists.

"Josh, Sab you are the perfect husband. You are smart and funny and know how to deal with any situation. And we know Jamie is going to have you wrapped round her little finger."

"I already do!" Jamie laughed as Sab pouted.

"We hope you have many happy years together and many more after that."

"And we're sharing godparent duties when the little sprogs come along." I laughed glaring playfully at Shell before sitting down. The night was full of photos and laughter. And there are two I'll cherish forever. One was all of us me, Tommy, Shell, Addz, Sab, Jamie, Jeff and everyone else from MGW everyone laughing. And my favourite, me, Addz, Shell and Sab, The Guns together forever just how it should be.

A/N: So that's it :( Fight Flight is over. Ali and Addy are back on track with their lives and it ended on a high note. We hope you enjoyed this story as much as the first and as much as we did writing it. Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting the story. A special thank you to Dani!


End file.
